The BEJ Club
by Jazz Left
Summary: DISCONTINUED - WORKING ON NEW VERSION Edward comes to Forks, the school male population is divided into two groups, Bella is in one of them. Why? Edward must understand what he has become and what Bella has always been in a confusing quest for Truth.
1. The Darkest Night

**Author Note: **This is another of my attempts at writing a Fanfiction story. The last story I wrote had holes in the plot and disappointed me when I read over it so I deleted it. I am confident that this story will be better than the last in every sense. I have checked and double checked again and again. I probably still have some grammar and spelling errors here and there but I hope you can forgive me. I _will not _delete this story like I did my last one. I really like this story and I have it all planned out. I will never give it up! Never! *waves fist in the air*

This story ran amok in my head for quite some time until I started telling the story to myself when I was bored, finally after much procrastination I managed to write it down on paper(figuratively). This was inspired by my friends and family that are always trying to make me someone different than who I am because I am constantly being "emo" which I am NOT! I hate it when they call me that ... *grumbles* Anyway! Enjoy the story! Review when you finish! Please. I need to know what you think.

The songs for this chapter are _The Darkest Nights_ by _As I Lay Dying_(if you don't like the song then don't listen to it! I love it, it is my favorite song. Yay! Go death metal!) and _Lonely day_ by _System of a Down_(this song is a little slow and sad but I think it fits the chapter).

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. I do not own any brand names in this story._

* * *

**The B.E.J. Club**

**Chapter 1.- The Darkest Night**

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_The most lonliest day of my life_

_Lonely day_ by _System of a Down_

**Edward POV**

Carlisle and Esme were excited about our move to Forks. I was less than excited, I even gave my parents dirty looks. I didn't do that often. I was a good boy, never one to be rebellious. But leaving Phoenix and before that, leaving Chicago, just made me feel completely away from home. I loved big cities and the smell of the city. Carlisle and Esme said it would be good for the family if we spent sometime in the natural world. So we would be able to see the beauty of small towns. Alice and Rosalie, my sisters, agreed readily. They always shared our adoptive parent's view points.

I on the other hand did not, they liked all that modern upbeat pop music and they liked to go clubbing and 'all that jazz'. I didn't like those things. I stayed in my room like a good little hermit and read books and listened to music or played and composed music. I preferred things that way. It was just easier for me. I never got what was so attractive about pop music and dancing, it just makes my head throb. Carlisle and Esme always encouraged us to be in on the new trends and stuff. They tried to _force _me since encouraging obviously wasn't working but I stubbornly refused. I liked myself how I was. Well, I didn't like myself I just didn't hate myself.

They couldn't see how I liked cities more than nature. I tried to explain that I liked it more because there was more diverseness in interests there and in small towns everyone tended to be the same. They said that it wasn't true. And maybe it wasn't but I didn't have another explanation as to why I loved cities more than small naturally beautiful towns.

Forks was the farthest thing from a city I could think of. It was tiny, too small, almost claustrophobic. The constant cover of clouds ensured the imprisonment of the people of this town. Under these gray clouds I felt watched, _observed. _Like someone more than me, more than god, ruled this town. Like they knew I didn't like it and wanted to keep it that way.

_Stupid small little dingy old town._ There were less people in the whole town than there were at my high school in Phoenix! And I didn't know any of them. I groaned. I hated meeting new people and now here we were in a new town where I would have to meet new people and make new friends. Of course Alice and Rose wouldn't have any problems with it. They loved meeting new people.

I started unpacking my things. The house we moved into was big situated in the middle of the woods—isolated—that was the only thing I liked. Our new home had one room for each of us and a couple extra rooms to use as a study or games room. The living room was very large and open and bright. _At least we didn't move in to a rundown shack._ I thought to myself. I kept unpacking and organizing thinking about where to put my stuff.

My room was painted dark blue and all of my stuff was either blue, purple, black, gray, white or red. I tended to be attracted to dark colors, bright colors made me want to turn around and run away. They were just too joyful, and I knew that that was not what I was feeling.

Soon I had finished unpacking. I looked at the clock to see it was already ten pm: time for bed. Tomorrow I was going to have to go to school. I laid down and ran my hand through my unruly hair. It was going to be horrible. Girls were going to hit on me and boys were going to hate me for taking away their girls. That's how it always was. Edward Cullen the solitary kid. The one that didn't fit in. The one that had no friends. The one the girls were after. I sighed in exasperation.

I had friends … well, more like acquaintances. I wasn't the most social person and I didn't like the same thing everyone liked. I listened to classical music and death metal sometimes a bit of country too. I played the piano. I read books. None of the people I knew read books. They all always wanted to party. Party, party, party. That's everything that came out of their mouths. They were moronic and had an IQ of less than eighteen. I snickered, Rosalie was even dumber than a rock. Well, except when it came to cars, but who cares if a girl knows about cars?

Even physically I was a misfit. I was pale as a bone even though I lived in Phoenix. I was tall, thin and lanky. Not weak but not very built either. People said I sometimes looked anorexic. People in Phoenix were tanned and had a good bit of muscle on their bodies. I didn't fit in anywhere. I hugged my pillow to my face.

For once I wished I had a friend. I had never been bothered by my lack of friends but … right now I wanted a friend I could lean on. A friend that would understand. A friend that was like me. A friend that listened to my music and understood me. No one understood me. I know that was a typical teenage thought but it was true. My parents and sisters constantly tried to change me but I vehemently refused to be like the other sheep like teens of this time and age.

I had never really wished for a friend but now after really thinking about it I came to the realization that I also wanted love. I wanted to have someone. I was seventeen and I had never had a girlfriend or any thoughts toward a girl in this way. I wanted a friend who would help me through everything and I wanted a girl who would love me forever. Unconditionally. A girl that would be my very best friend.

These were things I knew I would never have. Girls never had anything intelligent in their pretty little heads. Well, the only girls I knew that were smart was Alice and Esme but they were part of my family and that would just be sick. Besides I was always solitary. I was "unsocial" as people put it. I didn't doubt that when I grew up I would end up a hermit shut in his house out in the middle of nowhere writing sad lonely poetry.

Wow. I was the strangest person I had ever met. I had never had a friend or a girlfriend and I was a virgin. I had never even moved to first base, as far as I knew I wasn't on any base. I ran my hand through my hair. Maybe I was meant to be a pope or something. Naw, I was agnostic, I couldn't be religious. Maybe I just wasn't worthy of love. Maybe that's why my real parents were taken away from me so long ago. Would my new family be taken from me as well? I hoped not.

I sighed. _Tomorrow is going to be hell._ _But maybe I'll make a friend that loves me and cares about me …_ Was one of my last thoughts as I drifted into an uneasy sleep. Feeling—for the first time in my life—lonely. I truly was all alone.

_For so long I_

_Have felt alone_

_Content to live with unrest_

_Longing faded into countless_

_Nights that bury my_

_Weary heart but_

_You brought an end_

_To this dead hour_

_And meaning to a_

_A calloused life_

_The Darkest Nights_ by _As I Lay Dying_

_

* * *

_

**Author Note: **Well, this is the end of the first Chapter. I hope you like it. It doesn't seem like much but it'll get better as the chapters continue. I promise. Please, please please, review! This is just the intro. :D It'll be more interesting next chapter.

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter preview:**

_Emmett grinned at us and Jasper just nodded at us politely. I raised my hand and gave a little wave. "Hi." was all I could say. I mean how did they freaking know our names!? This was very freaky._

_Bella laughed. "This, as you probably know, is Forks High School. And we, as you probably don't know. Decide who you hang out with." she glared at us coldly. "Got it?"_

_Emmett cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point._

* * *

**REVIEW! Click that little button. Right there. Yeah, that one!**


	2. The Beginning

**Author Note: **No one reviewed. D: you guys hurt my feelings. I got a lot of alerts and favorites but no one reviewed. D:

The songs for this chapter are _The Beginning _by _As I Lay Dying_(Yay! I love that band!) and _Fallen _by _30 Seconds To Mars_(This song is a great way to explain something I need to explain for future chapters so pay attention to what I write to go along with it *wink*).

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. I do not own any brand names in this story._

Am I forgetting something? Authors Note, songs, disclaimer … Oh right! The Chapter! So that's what I was missing. Okay! Onward with the story!

* * *

**Previously:**

_I sighed. _Tomorrow is going to be hell. But maybe I'll make a friend that loves me and cares about me … _Was one of my last thoughts as I drifted into an uneasy sleep. Feeling—for the first time in my life—lonely. I truly was all alone._

**Chapter two.- The Beginning**

_Yeah, I've been to Jupiter_

_And I've fallen through the air_

_I used to live out on the moon_

_But now I'm back here down on earth_

_Why are you here?_

_Are you listening?_

_Can you hear what I am saying?_

_I am not here, I'm not listening_

_I'm in my head and I'm spinning_

_Fallen _by _30 Seconds to Mars_

I stumbled around in the darkness wondering where I was and when I had woken up. Looking around I noticed there were little stars everywhere. I gazed at them dazzled by their closeness. They had never been so big, or bright. The ground fell away beneath me and suddenly I was falling.

Approaching a planet quickly I recognized that the planet was Jupiter. I was in outer space? What in the world … ? I felt burning on my skin as the red mist of Jupiter swirled around me. I shouted out in pain. It was getting unbearable. Burning, scalding my white flesh.

Suddenly I felt like I was being pulled back out by a cool wind. The mist thinned and I was launched to Earth. I saw America becoming bigger and bigger as I got closer and closer. There was a thin shroud of clouds and suddenly I saw Forks. From up here it was unbelievably beautiful. If only it was like this from down there too. It was green and luscious. The mountains were so beautiful. They looked like the mountains of a fairy tale. The trees were taller than many of the building in the city. I wanted to enjoy it more but I was still falling or hovering toward the ground quickly.

I saw my big white house and stopped hovering. I saw there was a person dressed in dark clothes moving around outside the house. Suddenly he disappeared through the walls of the house and I abruptly fell out of my hovering stance landing on the ground beside my Volvo with a groan. I sat up and rubbed my head. Someone called out my name. I didn't pay attention, I didn't listen, I was getting so dizzy … so, so dizzy. It felt like I was bouncing and spinning … bouncing and spinning … spin … bounce …

I suddenly woke up to someone bouncing on my bed and squealing my name over and over.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" a high soprano voice squealed. Ugh, Alice. So that's why I was bouncing.

I snuggled deeper under my covers. This was not a good way to start an awful first day of school. "What do you want Alice?" I groaned. I was never a happy camper when I was woken up early. I wanted to dream more of my dream and see where it was headed. I was always a curious person

She shouted louder than necessary. "It's the first day of school! We're going to be late if you keep on being lazy! Its already five thirty! School starts at seven thirty! We have to get ready!" she bounced faster on my bed.

"Alice! We still have two hours until we have to leave! Why are you waking me up so early?" I shouted at my sister. Why would she interrupt the strangest most wonderful dream in my whole life?

She sniffed daintily. "There's no need to be snappy Edward. I have to wake you up this early so I can pick out your clothes and you can eat your breakfast." she ripped my quilt of me. "Now, get up. Or tomorrow its going to be makeover day for a certain boy named Edward." she said slyly.

I shot out of bed completely forgetting my dream. "Okay, okay! I'll get ready." I agreed. Alice and makeovers together were hours and hours of pure torture! I would never risk experiencing that again. I shuddered at the memory. Alice had made me look like a male model. I looked like an idiotic preppy sheep—one of the herd. I didn't want to be one of them.

Alice grinned and skipped out the door once in the hallway she called over her shoulder. "Your clothes are on the bathroom counter." Then she ran to her room to get ready for her first day of school. She wanted to look her best and would obviously spend more than an hour in there getting ready..

I sighed and stepped into my bathroom. On the counter there was a black button down shirt and dark blue baggy jeans. Good, at last she knew what I liked to wear! Maybe it was just the fact that she seemed to know I was uncomfortable in other clothes that were not my dark, depressing lonely guy clothes. And she knew that I would already be uncomfortable at a new school so she decided to make it easier for me.

Quickly I turned on the shower and waited for it to steam up the bathroom. I ripped of my pajamas and boxers leaving them in a heap of clothes on the floor. I stepped into the shower an scrubbed myself clean of the perspiration gathering on me since last night—I was nervous. I dried myself with a towel and threw my clothes on in my haste to make it downstairs quickly—I was starving.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hand reached up with a comb in a futile attempt to tame it. _Damn hair!_ My hair was sticking up every way possible. I hated it. It made me look like a hobo that got right out of bed—a cardboard box bed—and didn't bother to clean himself up. I groaned, I didn't want to look like a dirty hobo.

Girls always said I had sex hair, I didn't see what was so appealing about it. I scowled at my reflexion and waved off my memories of girls saying something or other about my hair. I went back to my room to grab my backpack and i-pod—I could never live without it—music was my life, the only thing that truly understood me. I took one last look in the mirror before trudging downstairs angrily and walking into the kitchen.

My mother was making pancakes, the scent of them made my mouth water. I sat down at the table and stuffed my i-pod into my backpack. I tapped my fingers on the table impatiently, waiting for the pancakes to be done. My stomach growled ferociously.

Esme turned to me at the sound of my impatient fingers and smiled. "Hello Dear. How are you this morning?" she asked turning back to her cooking

I sighed. "Fine, fine." I lied. "Where are Alice and Rose?" I hadn't seen Alice since she walked out of my room.

"Alice is outside waiting for the pancakes to be ready. She said she wanted to breathe in the early morning nature and Rosalie is up in her room getting ready for school, you know how long she takes." Esme let out a little giggle.

I shook my head. Rosalie left her last boyfriend in Phoenix and she was going to look for a replacement today. She always liked to be the center of attention. The extra long time she took getting ready ensured she looked like a model. She had a different boyfriend every month! Okay a different one everyday. I frowned at that. Rosalie was too vain to see she kinda seemed slutty dressing up and acting like that.

Alice skipped into the kitchen. She was wearing a pretty light purple fitted shirt with a bright pink raincoat on top and blue skinny jeans "Hey, Edward! Its six thirty! Almost time for school! Aren't you excited!? I know _I _am!" she asked.

I shook my head. "Well, I'm not excited about it." I muttered with a grimace.

Alice smiled. "Oh come on! Don't be a party pooper!" she laughed cheerfully at her choice in words and sat beside me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Esme came over and placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I didn't wait for the maple syrup and just dug into my food. I finished it in the blink of an eye. Esme eyed me curiously.

"Sorry I was really hungry." I apologized , _what a lie! It's the nerves! _I thought while placing my plate in the sink.

"Nerves?" she asked. Esme always knew why I was doing things.

I shook my head. "Naw. I just woke up really hungry this morning." I lied with a smile. Esme gave me a dubious look but turned back to her cooking and cleaning.

My feet carried me out the door toward my Volvo. My lovely silver Volvo. I loved my car as if it were my own baby. I opened the door and sat drinking in the familiarity of the leather seats and gray dashboard. I imagined I was back in Phoenix and I was sitting in my car waiting for my sisters instead of in Forks waiting for my sisters. We would take off toward school and then …

My daydream was cut short when Rosalie knocked on the window asking me to let her and Alice in. I sighed and unlocked the doors. Rosalie was wearing a red blouse with a low cut neckline that gave any person walking by much too slutty view of her cleavage and tight hot pink skinny jeans. I sighed. That girl was never going to be subtle.

I pulled out of our driveway and made my way to Forks High. After five minutes of driving we made it. I circled the parking lot searching for an empty space, I noticed most of the cars were really old and rusty, a particularly big and monstrous red truck stood out of the gloom. I found a parking space at long last and parked in it quickly.

"YAY!" Alice started squealing and flung open the door. "We're finally here!" she said as I got out of the car and went to stand next to my sisters. It was seven so there was still time for a little chit chat around campus. Various students of all sizes and only one color, pale, were standing in clusters together, whispering and glancing at the us "subtly". I rolled my eyes.

Rose sniffed and huffed. "How rude, no one comes to greet us!" She was too used o being treated like a queen at our old school.

I rolled my eyes again and took stepped forward. Just as I did Alice's hand shot out and stopped me. "Edward wait, we have to see who is in charge in this school and get on their good side."

I could see that to her it made sense but to me the unsocial freak it was just a bunch of blabber. But I waited with them, they might get back at me later and I wasn't going to be subjected to their cruel pranks.

I wondered about the social status. It was so strange. Popular, nerd, geek, dark, emo, goth, prep, rebel, were all labels that were put to use in high school. I wondered which label they would put on me here. I didn't want a label, I wasn't a can of fruit at a supermarket!

Hm … I thought over what Alice had said about waiting to see who was in charge. How did they decide who was in charge? Was there a committee or something? I mean it sounded so stupid. Some students in charge of the school. I snorted quietly.

Suddenly the crowd of students parted to let through a group of boys. The rest of the students seemed afraid of them and kept their distance. A group of kids were glaring at them as if there was no tomorrow and it was all their fault. I noticed that the person at the front of the group of boys was a girl.

She had short shoulder length dark brown hair, it was arranged into a disarray of long and short locks slightly choppy looking, at the crown of her head she had random spikes pointing every way and the longer locks of her hair flowed straight until they almost hit her shoulders.

I was left breathless by her natural beauty. She didn't wear any makeup nor should she, her face was paler than mine. Her lips were full and pale pink. Her eyes were slightly covered by her bangs but I could see they were light brown. Very deep. I felt like I could get lost in them but her clothes caught my attention. Her clothes were very tomboy-ish. She was wearing gray cargo pants and a plain black long sleeved shirt that was a couple sizes too big for her, it hid all her curves. She had on the most used black converse I had ever seen.

The group walked toward us. The girl was flanked left and right by two boys. The one on her right was big and burly, very muscular, like a weight lifter. He had short curly dark brown hair that matched his big dark brown eyes. The one on her left was leaner but still muscular. His hair was honey blond arranged in curly slightly messy locks. His eyes were a vibrant blue that seemed to pierce your soul like he knew what you were feeling at every given moment.

The other boys hung a little ways back, they had serious expressions etched on their faces. But one or two of them were trying to not let their amusement show and doing a very bad job. I wondered what was so funny. Were they amused by us?

They were now in front of us. The girl had a grimace on her face and her two side men were just frowning.

Alice stepped forward. "Hello, I'm-" she began politely

"We know who you are." the girl interrupted Alice. "You are Alice Cullen otherwise known as Alice Brandon" she turned to me. "Edward Cullen otherwise known as Edward Mason." and last she turned to Rosalie with an even bigger grimace than the one she had already been wearing. "And Rosalie Cullen otherwise known as Rosalie Hale." she snorted and faced all three of us. "I know you're all adopted. Your names suit you all. I am Bella. This," she gestured to the big intimidating guy. "is my best friend Emmett McCarty. And my other best friend," she gestured to the guy on her left. "Jasper Whitlock."

Emmett grinned at us and Jasper just nodded at us politely. I raised my hand and gave a little wave. "Hi." was all I could say. I mean how did they freaking know our names!? This was very freaky.

Bella laughed. "This, as you probably know, is Forks High School. And we, as you probably don't know. Decide who you hang out with." she glared at us coldly. "Got it?"

Emmett cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point.

I looked at my sisters who were looking absolutely terrified and took a step back. "Y-yea." I stuttered.

Bella, Emmett and Jasper doubled over laughing. Bella tried to speak through her giggles. "I-I told you they would b-buy it!" they laughed some more and finally stood straight up.

Bella grinned at us. "Naw, don't worry, we were just kidding around. But we do have to asses you," she pointed at me. "to see if you belong in our little company, with us, or go with them." she pointed at a large group of preppy looking boys that were balefully glaring at her. I frowned at that. I didn't get along with preps too well.

Emmett turned to the girls. "Alice and Rosalie you are free to choose for yourselves who you would like to hang out with." he winked at Rosalie. She giggled. Bella jumped a bit so she could reach up high enough to smack his head. "Ow." he rubbed the back of his head.

I chuckled but I was confused why did the girls get to decide where they could be and not me?! "Why do they get a choice and not me?" I asked petulantly.

Bella turned to me with a frown. "You are free to choose if you want. But here in Forks we've been having some … _problems _with all the stuck-up playboys." she snorted. "And we divide into various groups. Oh, and you just don't seem like the kind of guy that loves saying "like" all the time." she waved her hand in a very prep like gesture.

"But you're not a boy." Rosalie hissed out rudely.

Bella's eyes widened. "I'm not? Oh my god! I could have sworn this morning …" she looked down at the front of her pants then sharply looked up at Rose. "Of course I'm not a boy you bitchy blond bimbo barbie!" she snarled at Rosalie and looked ready to pounce. I tensed, ready to defend Rose against any physical danger.

With a quiet chuckle I noticed that Bella had said four words that started with a "b" one after another "bitchy blond bimbo barbie".

Jasper hurriedly rushed forward and grabbed Bella's arm. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. She elbowed him in the ribs looking irritated yet amused by something.

"I just don't get along with little … Barbies like _you._I like mud, frogs, guts, blood, death, gore, metal music, monsters, sports, wrestling, rain, sticks, trees, footballs, basketballs, baseballs and most boy things except cars." she smirked. "Now, tell me Hun. Which girl would hang out with me? I hate makeup, pink, pop music, skirts, dresses, dolls, cleaning, salads, lipstick, shopping and um well whatever else you girlies do."

I gaped at her, this girl was like none I had ever met. She liked all the things boys liked and wasn't ashamed to admit it. She was beautiful beyond belief and didn't flaunt her beauty in everyone's faces. She looked like a punk tomboy and she wasn't even posing. She acted like a boy, talked like a boy and dressed like a boy. Yet, she was not a boy.

I shivered and I suddenly felt colder, there was something familiar about her I couldn't pinpoint. Like I had seen her before somewhere. Maybe I had. Or maybe … I was once again pulled out of my thoughts by Rosalie. Darn it. She liked to interrupt me.

Rosalie scoffed. "You're just jealous that all of us girls have curves and you're as flat as a five year old boy." she ran a hand down her waist accentuating the fact that she looked like a model.

Bella's face turned red and she pressed her lips together in rage, embarrassment or chagrin. Jasper and Emmett were glaring daggers at Rosalie. Rose flinched away a little from their intense gazes. Bella suddenly did the last thing I would ever expect: she _laughed_. She started laughing very loudly and clutched her stomach. She sank down to her knees and rolled on the ground. Emmett and Jasper started laughing also.

We just stared at her like she was possessed. I wanted to ask if she was okay but I didn't want to offend her.

She calmed down a bit with a sigh and stopped rolling on the ground. "Okay, okay. Look. I am not jealous of _that _I'm not jealous of anything you could possibly have_. _If I was I would try and wear more fitting clothes wouldn't I? I have a nice body, sort of. Everyone has seen it. I go swimming everyday at 4 after school. But I don't flaunt my body like a freaking Barbie slut." she pointed at Rose. "I don't like my body cause I like to be one of the guys but I don't dislike it. I am me, I am Bella Swan! I am not a Barbie." her tone turned harsh. "You know I know exactly who you'll get along with, Barbie girl." She turned away from us and yelled. "Tanya! Come 'ere ya bitch! I've got a new Barbie for ya!" she turned back to us with a peaceful expression but her slightly hidden eyes showed intense burning fire.

By now most of the crowd was once again talking but this time they were talking about something other than us, much to my releif.

A pretty strawberry blond stepped out of the crowd of glaring guys and walked toward us swaying her hips seductively. I immediately didn't like her. She looked like one of those girls that liked to talk about my "sex hair". She was wearing a too tight pink blouse and a blue denim skirt.

She walked up to us looking us up and down in turn, first Alice then Rose and, unfortunately, when her eyes landed on me her whole face brightened. She flashed me a flirtatious smile and waved her hand. I frowned at her.

Bella turned and sneered in the girl's direction. "Hey, Bitch, move it, I ain't got all day!" She faced us again with an ugly grimace on her face. The girl walked over to stand a little way beside Bella's buddies. "This is Tanya Denali aka Bitchy Bitch Bichyson. She is also, sadly, my sister. Damn my luck." she snapped her fingers feigning a defeated expression.

Alice spoke up before I noticed this crucial fact. "But, aren't you Bella _Swan? _How is her name Tanya _Denali _if she's your sister?" she eyed her suspiciously through narrowed eyes.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well, Pixie. I, Isabella Marie Swan, am adopted like you guys. Duh! But Bichty Bitch Bitchyson here wanted to keep her last name so well here she is." she smiled warmly at Alice. "Anyway, Bitch, lookie here Rosalie Cullen slash Hale. Bitch meet Barbie. Barbie meet Bitch. Now that you two know each other I suggest you take her to your … where is it you go? The basement? Or was it the bathroom?" she was behaving very rudely and to her sister no less! "Well _anyway_. Take her! Just take her! She's too ugly to bear!" she said dramatically and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead.

I laughed silently. But I did not want her to hand Rose over like a puppet or a toy, she was a person and deserved to be treated like one. "Bella, please, there's no need to be rude." I pleaded.

Bella just scoffed at me. "Barbie, nice to know ya. See ya later. Bitch will take good care of you she loves playing dress-up-like-a-slut just like you." she smiled sarcastically at Tanya.

I opened my mouth to argue but before I could get a word out Rosalie had already whipped out a snide retort. "Well, you know what I want to go with Tanya because she isn't such a-" she looked Bella up and down. "-a tomboy." she huffed and walked away toward the group that Tanya had come from.

Tanya looked at me with false innocence. "Well, If you wanna come with us I won't complain." she smiled and blew me a kiss before walking away. I shuddered in disgust.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Well, come on!" she looked at her watch. "We still have fifteen minutes to chat." she walked toward one of the tables and the rest of the guys followed her.

I looked at Alice and she shot me a questioning glance. "Let's go with them." she said and then muttered something under her breath so softly that I wasn't sure I had heard correctly. "Until the end … it will begin."

I decided not to mention it. But I was still curious. What would begin in the end? I had a gut feeling that this was important, I was so confused about it. I shook my head and shoved it into the back of my mind so I could concentrate on everything else. But I still felt as if it was important. What could she mean?

_Until the end, that's where we begin_

_Until the end, that's where we begin_

_From here to eternity we begin understanding_

_The Beginning _by_ As I Lay Dying_

* * *

**Author Note: **Hm. I see you made it all the way down here. Well, in that case **REVIEW**! Okay, I won't beg but when I don't update often you can blame it on _yourself_. *grumbles*

I'm excited! This is just the beginning of the end of this story. I think this story will be a long one. A really long one. At least I hope it will be long. I already have some of the other chapters written but I won't update them. I'm looking for flaws since this story is going unbetad. Of course I might be _done _looking for flaws … :D haha.

OH! By the way remember the dream Edward had. Because it's going to be coming up in future chapters. The dream is important. I will not reveal why soon but it will be revealed. It's such a great secret! Mwahahaha.

* * *

**Next chapter preview:**

_They stood in front of Alice and Bella looked down at her. "Pixie, I hereby declare that you are banned from our boy-ish activities for life until I declare otherwise. By the power invested in me by this great group of guys I say that Pixie shall be welcome to talk to us whenever she wants, but she shall not come with us on our outings." she stated clearly in a fake—but very real sounding—English accent._

_Alice looked rejected and offended. "W-why?!" she demanded._

_I looked up at Bella feeling rather offended myself. Alice was my sister. Bella had no right telling her what to do. Alice hadn't done anything extremely wrong. I glared at her icily wishing that she would be the nicer person I imagined her to be._

* * *

**BOO! REVIEW OR THE WHANGDOODLES WILL GO TO YOUR HOME AND KILL YOU AT NIGHT WHEN YOU ARE SLEEPING!**

_(okay maybe not but hey it sounds funny! Whangdoodles are owned by Julie Andrews Edwards who wrote the book "The Last of the Really Great Whangdoodles" I do not own them!)_


	3. Metalwrath

**Author Note: **Ah, the smell of a new chapter is in the air. *deep breath* Hm … smells like fun. Maybe you should read it, and maybe review afterwards. I've been so bored! I have exams this week and next so I'm going crazy with all the studying and stuff. I can't procrastinate this chapter any longer so I have decided to update. I might update the next chapter today too. Or maybe not. I'm a master at procrastinating so I might not update the next chapter anytime soon.

I would like to thank **edwardandbella4everandevr** for being my _only_ and _first _reviewer. So, THANK YOU! Yeah, all you other guys don't get a thank you so **HA**! (I know I'm being weird but that's just how I roll!)

**edwardandbella4everandevr this chapter is dedicated to you!**

The songs for this chapter are _Metalwrath _by _Amon Amarth_(YARR! I love viking metal!)and _Crazy _by_ Simple Plan_(I couldn't think of another song to fit the chapter, hehe)_._

**Disclaimer_:_**_ I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. I do not own any brand names in this story._

* * *

**Previously:**

_I looked at Alice and she shot me a questioning glance. "Let's go with them." she said and then muttered something under her breath so softly that I wasn't sure I had heard correctly. "Until the end … it will begin."_

_I decided not to mention it. But I was still curious. What would begin in the end? I had a gut feeling that this was important, I was so confused about it. I shook my head and shoved it into the back of my mind so I could concentrate on everything else. But I still felt as if it was important. What could she mean?_

**Chapter 3.- Metalwrath**

_So as you stand there_

_Under gray-clouded skies_

_Abandoned by your god_

_You know you're gonna die_

_Metalwrath _by_ Amon Amarth_

"You sure? You want to go sit with a bunch of guys and a creepy girl?" I asked. I suddenly shivered as I felt a sense of foreboding. I suddenly felt the urge to run far away from them. My senses screamed "Danger!" as if trying to warn me of something. I swallowed thickly and pushed the feeling away. There was nothing dangerous about them! Why was I feeling like this?

She huffed. "Bella isn't creepy … I kinda like her she's cool. I could so give her a makeover. She certainly needs one." she grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the table where Bella and her friends were already laughing. I resisted the urge to drag Alice back and away from the potential danger I felt.

We stood on the side lines awkwardly. I listened to them chat and witnessed how comfortable Bella was around the boys. Bella suddenly glanced at us. "Hey, guys. Come 'ere. Sit with us." she patted the empty bench beside her.

I sat down next to her and Alice sat on my other side. I felt my "spidey senses" tingling with danger but I ignored it.

"Let me introduce you to the guys." Bella raised her hands and gestured to the group. "These are my compadres. You already know Em and Jazz, these other buffoons are Ben, Sam, Seth, Jared, Tim and Tom they are twins, Joe and Buddy, his real name is Nathan but we call him Buddy." everyone snickered quietly except for me and Alice, we looked at Bella or an explanation. "Trust me. You do not want to know." she said between giggles and rolled her eyes.

As she pointed out each one I tried to memorize the face to go with the name.

Ben was a brown haired and eyed guy, he wore glasses and had a comic book in his hand. I would have said he was a classical nerd but his short sleeved shirt said otherwise. He was buff I mean really he had tons of muscle on him.

Sam had long black hair tied at the nape of his neck and copper skin. His eyes startled me as they were the most scary looking shade of black—deep drowning black. My strange danger sense made me feel uneasy for a moment. He as well was built and strong looking. He looked like he acted superior but was childish at the same time, probably a playful guy.

Seth looked fifteen but I knew he was older, he had sandy hair and light copper skin kind of like Sam's. But his eyes were dark blue with a hint of brown around the edges. He had his arms crossed but was smiling like this was the best day ever. He also had very defined muscles on his arms.

Jared donned short black messy hair and brown eyes. He looked slightly aggressive and his eyes were darting everywhere as if someone was going to attack any minute now. Did he feel the same thing I did? Did he feel the same dangerous force? His arm muscles—again, quite impressive—were flexing anxiously. But he smiled at the guys fondly, he must not have been accepted in many places before.

Now, Tim and Tom were identical. Dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Strong and very childish looking. They leaned against each other grinning at us with bright white teeth. I had a feeling they would be very amusing to be around. The only difference was that Tim wore a red shirt and Tom wore a black one.

Joe had short floppy black hair that fell just above his light green eyes. He didn't smile very much, he just smirked lightly at us and raised his hand in a small gesture of greeting. He looked away from us seeming deep in thought. He must not talk much.

Buddy—Nathan—had pale orange hair and blue eyes. A scar ran across his face, from his hairline on the right side of his head in a diagonal line over his nose to his left cheek, almost his chin but not quite. He smiled brightly at us and made a peace sign when he saw me looking at him.

I decided not to ask anything about Buddy, I had a feeling it had to do with his scar and I didn't do too well when dealing with blood or just imagining blood. My thoughts turned to a group of preppy looking guys that were glaring at us from across the school. "What do you guys have against those other guys?" I asked politely. Maybe they were the danger I felt. I stifled the feeling. I didn't want to be paranoid all day.

Emmett stood and hit his fist against the table. "They think they can do whatever they want. They think they're all that, but they aren't! You see, me and Jasper here befriended Bella like three years ago when she came to Forks because she didn't talk to the girls and didn't wear what the girls wore and she basically stayed away from the whole population of Forks. We didn't even know she existed. She was, like, um … invisible. No one noticed her, but one day we did. So we tried to talk to her and became friends pretty quick." he smiled widely. "At the time there was only one group of guys here. We were with them of course. But when we brought Bella with us to our table one day they started making fun of her. She threw food in their faces and shut them up pretty quickly. The guys thought she was feisty and hit on her. Jasper and I didn't appreciate that very much, she's like our sister. So we defended her. Soon she got to know some of the guys and we split up into two groups. Arrogant jerks and just guys and of course there are the neutrals that have nothing to do with us whatsoever but still they know we rule the school." he clapped his hands together.

I forgot my feeling of danger and listened to the reason behind the glaring. "The other guys are total players." Bella said disgusted. "They are: Mike, Jacob, Tyler, Eric, Raul, Joseph and some other jerks whom I don't bother with. Some of the girls have an alliance with them they date and hang out together." Bella looked disturbed. "The _other _girls_—_neutrals—are normal and nice though."

Sam spoke up. "We showed them who was boss two years ago, we had a huge fist fight, like gangs and shit!" Seth smacked his head. "Ow, hey! Okay, fine it was just this big shit fight and, shit, boy it was a fight and we won. Now we command the school." his grin was huge.

Bella laughed. "Hell yeah! The idiots lost big time. Ha! I even beat up Mike Newton!" she smirked proudly. "Bitch was mad because they had a date the next day. She didn't like that Mikey-poo now had a black eye." she looked thoughtful for a moment then stiffened and turned to us with an apologetic expression. "Speaking of Bitchy … Sorry I sent your sister away, it's just she isn't like us. You know. She belongs with them." she pointed to where Rose was sitting on some blond guy's lap, making out with him in a totally inappropriate way.

I sighed. Bella was right. Rose would never fit in with us. She would just be flirting and being a snob. I really liked Bella, she was a good judge of character. Alice piped up suddenly. "It's fine. Rose is a bit …" Alice couldn't find a good word to describe her.

"Slutty. She's a bit slutty." Bella finished. "That is the way it always is with Barbies and Bitches." she rested her chin on her hand. "Hey, Alice, not that I oppose to you being here and all, but do you want to go and find yourself a girl friend?" she asked the guys laughed and she added hastily. "I meant a friend that's a girl! Sheesh! What's with you guys?!"

Wait, it was true, Alice wasn't one to be with the boys and I wanted her to have a good friend here in Forks. I turned to look at her and silently pleaded for her to go and get some friends. I didn't want her to only hang out around boys, it made me uncomfortable.

She sighed. "I would like a friend that's a girl but that is where you come in! We could do makeovers and go shopping and-" she was started to babble but Bella cut her off.

"God no!" she jumped up and ran to the other side of the table and hid behind Tom. "God you fool! Please help me! She's one of them! Why did you send her to us?! Why?!" she screamed dramatically from behind the boy.

Emmett chuckled. "She hates shopping and isn't the one for makeovers. She is a real boy if I may say so myself." he pointed at Bella. "That girl is impossible to sway. The only things she goes shopping for are pants, shirts, swim wear, rifles, guns, video games, shoes and scissors and maybe some art supplies now and then."

"Tell her why I don't do that stuff." she shouted.

"Oh, right." Jasper talked for the first time. "Well, Bella has a perpetual fear of anything pink. That's why she didn't like Rosalie in the first place. She has a fear of spending too much time in big stores or small stores or any stores in that case. And as you can see Bella really has her own style, no makeup, no girlie hairdo, no girlie clothes. She doesn't like when people make her change. Or anything like that."

"_And_ I don't wear skirts or dresses." Bella added, still hidden.

Alice pouted. "But … but … you are a girl! You _have _to like it! And if you don't come I'll make you." Alice said darkly.

Suddenly Bella was out from behind Tom and in front of Alice. There was a raging fire of anger blazing in her eyes and her small hands were clenched into fists. I felt that strange danger tingling my "spidey senses". Jasper and Emmett hurried forward and restrained her and pulled her away from Alice and over to the side of a building, where they were out of sight. Alice looked terrified at the sight of Bella like that as was I.

Tom spoke up. "Alice, Bella is not a girlie girl. She does not like that stuff and never will. And she also hates being bossed around or forced to do things she does not want to or is afraid to do."

"You have to understand, Bella isn't a … she isn't a girl. Well, she is but she is more boy than anything. We love to hang around her. We all know that bossing her around and asking about her feminine side will just get you into trouble." Tim said as he scratched his chin.

Alice looked down. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to … to make Bella angry." she whispered.

Tom interjected. "She has anger management problems. In fact she was at an-OW!" Tim smacked his head.

"Shut up! Bella, doesn't want people to know that!" Tim hissed.

Bella didn't want us to know about something? What could that be? Judging by their reactions it was something bad. And I was determined to find out. Somehow this secret made me too curious for my own good. My strange danger sense tingled but I ignored it, curiosity was my middle name.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Tom punched Tim in the gut softly.

Tim smacked his head again. "Yes you were!"

"Nuh-uh!" Tom yelled childishly.

"Yeah-huh!" Tim replied just as childishly.

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah-huh!"

I stared at them in amusement. Alice had a similar expression on her face. These guys weren't so bad. They just acted like children.

"Shut up! We can hear you from all the way over here!" We all turned at the sound of Emmett's booming voice to see Jasper and Emmett coming back with Bella. She was sitting on Emmett's shoulders like a little kid. I felt a pang of envy. Did she like like him? Or were they just two friends having fun? I decided not to worry about it. I barely knew her anyway.

They stood in front of Alice and Bella looked down at her. "Pixie, I hereby declare that you are banned from our boy-ish activities for life until I declare otherwise. By the power invested in me by this great group of guys I say that Pixie shall be welcome to talk to us whenever she wants, but she shall not come with us on our outings." she stated clearly in a fake—but very real sounding—English accent.

Alice looked rejected and offended. "W-why?!" she demanded.

I looked up at Bella feeling rather offended myself. Alice was my sister. Bella had no right telling her what to do. Alice hadn't done anything extremely wrong. I glared at her icily wishing that she would be the nicer person I imagined her to be.

Bella laughed and rested her hands on Emmett's head. "Well, unless you enjoy swimming in leech infested waters and riding motorcycles around in mud on your spare time. I don't think you would like hanging out with us." she smirked at Alice and grinned smugly at me, clearly pointing out I had not argument against this. She had proven her point: Alice was not a boy, or a tomboy. She could never hang out with us.

Alice sighed. "I guess not. But who would I hang out with? I don't want to hang out with Rose and her _friends_ so who do I talk to?" she sounded desperate.

Bella looked kindly down at Alice. "Look for a girl called Angela Webber. She's nice. She doesn't talk much but she likes girlie _stuff_." Bella seemed to have a big heart, I already liked her. She seemed like the kind of girl that was tough on the outside but soft and tender on the inside. I wanted to crack that outer shell and see who the real Bella was.

Alice nodded. "Okay." and skipped away daintily.

Bella hopped off Emmett and onto the table, she was surprisingly athletic and well balanced. "So, _Edward_, if that is your real name." she said jokingly. "Have you picked up your schedule with Old Mrs. Cope?"

I chuckled at her over used joke. "Yeah, my father came to pick them up yesterday." I nodded.

She smiled widely and jumped down from the table to sit beside me. "Kay, lets see what classes you have." she held out her hand expectantly.

I furrowed my brow before understanding that she wanted my schedule. I dug into my backpack for a moment before finally finding my schedule and handing it to her. I placed it in her hand and she took it quickly scanning every class. She grinned. "This is going to be good." she laughed heartily.

"What?" all the boys said at the same time, it was kind of creepy.

"Well, you see. He is going to have almost all of his classes with me except one. He is in gym class A—for boys. And I have gym class B—for girls. So, he has gym with Emmett!" she gave the schedule back to me and rubbed her hand together. "Boy, oh, boy this is going to be good!"

The rest of the boys laughed and Emmett shouted. "Yahoo! I am gonna get a good friend in gym at last! Now we can kick Mike and Jacob around a bit." he grinned.

"What?" I didn't get it. What was so funny about me not having two classes with Bella. I didn't think there was something funny about that. I wanted to have every class with her.

"Well, you see." Emmett started to explain. "In gym the guys over there we don't get along with—lets call them JERM, as in Jacob, Eric, Raul and Mike, they were the only ones that made sense when we thought about what to name them—well, JERM starts to bother us because in my gym class there is only me from our little group here called BEJ—for Bella, Emmett and Jasper, the originals!—so they always kick me around and stuff... well they at least _try_ to But now we have another BEJ! You!" he clapped his hands together with a loud boom.

I felt terrified I didn't want to fight them. I didn't even know if I belonged with Jerm or Bej. I just didn't know how to tell them I still didn't know if I wanted to be a part of their group. Bella saw the unsure thoughts in my eyes and her face hardened. But she rescued me from the rest of the guys. So I wouldn't have to tell them, maybe they would punch me or something.

"Okay, okay. Jerm will be going down! But we need to get to class." she motioned for me to follow her as she walked away. I hurried after her. She was muttering under her breath. "Stupid _mumble mumble_ I hate _mumble mumble_ Jerms _mumble mumble_ darn it." she kept walking and mumbling until we reached the doors to enter the school.

I reached forward to open the door for her but Bella pulled it open without regarding my attempt at chivalry. I decided to be brave and chanced trying to talk to her. "Bella?" My "spidey sense" tingled violently.

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_Crazy _by_ Simple Plan_

* * *

**Author Note: **Okay, the end of another chapter. I hope you liked it. And I hope you review! PLEASE REVIEW! It's fine if you don't I get it(or maybe not). But I would update faster if you told me what you think!

Oh! Uh. Sorry if you're a prep or something. I don't mean to offend you or anything! I really don't. It's just rivalry that is needed in this story. Okay? So don't hate me for it! It's just a story! X3

* * *

**Next chapter preview:**

_Scars and cuts. New fresh cuts, old cuts, scars. There were so many. I gasped and stared at them before looking at Bella's face. She had a bored expression plastered on her face. I opened my mouth to ask about them but she seemed to know what I was going to say._

* * *

**If you review you'll get a longer sneak peek preview at the next chapter!**


	4. Sugar

**Author Note: **Well, hello there my pretty little readers. I am so, so, so sorry I didn't update as quickly as I said I would if you reviewed. I swear I was going to update Sunday but my mom dragged me away from my computer to study math and chem and spanish and english, cause it's exam week, oooh yay *sarcasm* So I couldn't update. Then Monday I got sick and I spent the whole day wallowing and moaning because my stomach hurt, a lot. And I couldn't update yesterday because I had to finish a math project and I went to bed early because I was still sick. And by early I mean 11 p.m. considering I have insomnia so I basically just tried to sleep, I felt exhausted. So here I am trying to update as fast as I can. Argh! I still have some errors! I hate mistakes. But for the sake of the story I'm posting it right now, _today_. (oh, and I would like to apologize for my ranting in earlier chapters about people not reviewing and stuff, I wasn't mad at the people here on fanfiction or my readers I was mad at humanity in general. *sigh* I have bad days, not everyone is accepting of the freaky girl that likes to read and write -_-)

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **crazyvampiregurl**, **ThuyAnd**, **Locketful o' Heartache**, **EdwardCullenluver17**, **edwardandbella4everandevr** and **Twilight-Jacob-Lover** for reviewing! They will be the only ones receiving thanks from me because they are wonderful and they ROCK!

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys cause you made me smile! And by you guys I mean my reviewers, **crazyvampiregurl**, **ThuyAnd**, **Locketfulo' Heartache**, **EdwardCullenluver17**, **edwardandbella4everandevr** and **Twilight-Jacob-Lover**!!!!**

The songs for this chapter are _Sugar _by _System of a Down_(honestly I have no idea why I think this song fits the chapter but I just _feel _it does)and _Enemy _by _Drowning Pool_(because there are enemies!)

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. I do not own any brand names in this story._

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Okay, okay. Jerm will be going down! But we need to get to class." she motioned for me to follow her as she walked away. I hurried after her. She was muttering under her breath. "Stupid mumble mumble I hate mumble mumble Jerms mumble mumble darn it." she kept walking and mumbling until we reached the doors to enter the school._

_I reached forward to open the door for her but Bella pulled it open without regarding my attempt at chivalry. I decided to be brave and chanced trying to talk to her. "Bella?" My "spidey sense" tingled violently._

**Chapter 4.- Sugar**

_Well, I'm not there all the time you know_

_Some people, some people, some people_

_Call it insane, yeah they call it insane(sugar)_

_I play Russian roulette everyday, a man's sport_

_With a bullet called life, yeah called life(sugar)_

_You know every time I try to go_

_Where I really want to be_

_It's already where I am_

_Cause I'm already there(sugar)_

_Sugar _by _System of a Down_

She turned to face me slowly. "Yes?" she spoke calmly and her face didn't portray any annoyance.

"Are you mad at me? I mean I know you know I'm not sure about belonging to this group and … well I don't want you to be mad. I just need to meet everyone." I apologized quickly and breathlessly.

She seemed completely calm and waved her hand around vaguely. "T's okay. I wouldn't be so sure about joining my own group either but we aren't a gang we just love to hang around. We play games, go swimming, exercise, eat, ride bikes, eat, hike, ride four wheelers, _eat, _and hang out together and EAT." she smiled. "We are just a group of friends nothing less nothing more."

We reached the lockers and I was unsure as to which one was mine. I was about to voice my question when Bella opened two side by side lockers and said. "Mine." pointing to the one on the right that had books in it. "Yours." she said pointing to the one on the left that was completely empty.

I smiled and started putting my things into it. Suddenly Bella was pushed into the lockers from behind. I turned rapidly to see a blond, blue eyed, baby faced boy pushing up against her. He was the one that was making out with Rosalie earlier. I reached one hand forward to punch him but he was already on the floor. Bella kicked him and punched him until he was squealing for his mother and ran away.

"That's it Stupid idiotic poo head!! Run away to your whore of a mom!" she yelled after him and swung her fist in the air. She turned back to her locker brusquely ignoring my awed staring.

This girl was amazing. I mean she just beat the living day lights out of a guy about ten times bigger than her while he was trying to hump her. I kept staring at her incredulously and eventually Bella turned to me.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!" she complained. "That was Mike of the Jerms. He's an idiot and he's after me. Dear god, you don't know how many times a week I have to beat him up." she sighed and shook her head. "I took karate at some point in my life."

I cocked my head to the side. "You know karate?" I asked disbelievingly. I wanted to know all about her. But maybe that was why I felt afraid of her.

Her brows furrowed and she looked down. "Uh. Yeah. I know karate and I box sometimes." she rubbed the back of her neck. "When I was little uh my biological mom well she wanted me to know how to defend myself." she said vaguely in a sad small voice then paused.

"When did you loose your mom?" I asked sympathetically.

"Uh, um … A while ago." she said vaguely "You'd better put your stuff away so we can go to class. I don't wanna be late, _again_." she rolled her eyes.

She was clearly trying to change the subject and I didn't push. I had a feeling that if I did ask more about it I was going to end up like Mike. I shuddered and kept arranging my locker. When I was done we made our way to class.

Bella pulled out a pack of gum and asked if I wanted any. I told her I didn't but I noticed the gum was nicotine gum—for smokers. Bella smoked? She smoked?! Well, I shouldn't be surprised if she did. She was a living breathing almost fiction-like rebel.

We walked into the classroom and I sat next to Bella. The teacher gave us an assignment to do and told us to pair up with a friend. Naturally Bella and I worked together. We were halfway done when Bella pushed up the sleeves of her shirt until they were over her elbow. Under it were the most horrifying things I had yet to see.

Scars and cuts. New fresh cuts, old cuts, scars. There were so many. I gasped and stared at them before looking at Bella's face. She had a bored expression plastered on her face. I opened my mouth to ask about them but she seemed to know what I was going to say.

"I have problems okay." she snapped irritably and yawned as if my reaction was nothing new.

"How did you know I was going to ask about that?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her. How did she always know what I was going to ask? Did this have something to do with my "spidey sense"? _Okay, okay. Enough! Stop being so paranoid Edward! You sound like a crazy person. _I mentally scoffed at myself. _Psh! "Spidey sense"! Ha! Yeah buddy you just keep calling it that and you'll not only sound like a crazy person, you'll _be_ a crazy person._

She rolled her eyes and fingered a fresh cut. She poked it and winced, then poked it again. "Well …" she started and took a deep breath. "You see, most people have never seen someone who cuts themselves." she smiled and winced again as she peeled off the scab of another older cut. Disgusting. "I like cutting myself. I feel alive. _And _they leave really cool sadistic scars when you peel the scab off early. Sorry if it's grotesque." She grinned evilly. "I think scars are cool."

I opened my mouth and gaped at her in horror. I felt my eyebrows raise. "Cutting doesn't fix all your problems." I stated quietly.

She glared at me fiercely. "You. Do. Not. Know. About. My. Problems. So. Shut. Up." she said coldly. And turned back to her work. She remained silent for the rest of the class ignoring my apologetic pleading.

I felt really bad about telling her that cutting didn't fix anything—even though it was true. She was right, I didn't know about her problems. I hoped she wouldn't be mad at me forever. I couldn't bear it if this wonderful—scary, dangerous—girl never talked to me again, thus ruining my chance at figuring her out.

The bell rang signaling it was time for us to head to our next class. I looked over toward Bella but she was nowhere to be found. Had she left me all alone in the classroom knowing I didn't know where to go? Well, considering she didn't seem to like me that much as of half an hour ago she probably left me here to suffer.

I sighed and collected my things. I grimaced at the floor as I walked to the door. I really did like Bella despite what she said or did. To my utter surprise Bella was waiting patiently for me outside leaning against the wall.

I opened my mouth to apologize but she spoke before I did—that seemed to be happening a lot today, maybe my brain was slow. Yes, that must be it. That or the small voice only I could hear was right and I was crazy. _Wait, why am I referring to my mind as another separate voice?_

"Sorry I ignored you in there. It's just _Jacob_," she sneered his name. "was sitting behind us and he's kind of … _obsessed_ with me and it's _really_ creepy." She shuddered. "So, I didn't want to give out anything personal about me to you because then he would stalk you and beat the crap out of you until you caved and told him about every one of my tattoos and piercings." she rolled her eyes.

She had tattoos and piercings?! Wasn't she a bit young to have tattoos and piercings? Suddenly I realized something. _She doesn't hate me!_ That was the only thing I could think about for the moment and I was happy about it. Even though we had just met I felt a connection. It was just a strange connection I couldn't explain, like I was destined to meet her. Like my family coming to Forks and my real parents dying was all part of something bigger that led me here. Huh. How outrageous. I really wanted to get to know her even though I suddenly felt like I had known her forever. I might not know her thoroughly—yet—but we had time to get to know each other. We had all the time in the world, sorta.

She was different than every other girl I had met. She didn't flirt with me mercilessly. She was just herself and no one else. She was just so … _interesting_. Maybe that's why I felt danger around her.

My "spidey sense" didn't tingle as much anymore I guessed I was just getting used to it. _Or maybe you are craaaaaaaaa-zeeeeeeee. Crazy, crazy! Nana-na-nana! You are a CREEEEE-AZY idiot! Nana-na-nana! _Hey!_ Why is my mind insulting me?!_

I shook my head to rid it of those stupid thoughts. And kept admiring the beautiful Bella that stood in front of me. She was just so … indescribably amazing.

She looked at me funnily for a moment before clapping her hand over her eyes. "Darn it! Darn it! _Damn_ it!" she said loudly at nobody in particular. Her fist waving in the air wildly.

This shook me out of my infatuated daze. "What are you doing?" I asked completely confused. Why was she doing that?

She sighed and removed her hand from her eyes slowly. "Because … you got the same look in your eyes that all the Jerms get when they want me." She ran off toward our class leaving me stumbling behind her feeling immensely embarrassed.

She knew I had a soft spot for her and mocked me for it. I felt a twinge of hurt. I blushed furiously as I felt sudden mortification. Would she bring it up and bother me about it? I hoped not.

Our next classes passed without a hitch, she didn't say anything hurtful or disrespecting about my strange interest—or affection—she actually didn't mention it again and for that I was immensely grateful. We talked about anything and everything. She was a very interesting person with deep thoughts on every subject. I wanted to know her better. The only thing she avoided or was very vague about was her family and her past. I wondered why.

She was incredibly smart and funny. She was as tough on the inside as she was on the outside, or so it seemed. I guess there was no soft side to this fruit … At this thought I vowed to find the her soft spot, there was bound to be one somewhere! There just had to be one. Didn't she love her family or something, maybe she had a soft spot for her friends?

The bell rang and we all stood up. "Ahhh …" Bella sighed and stretched. "Lunch at last, I need a good smoke." So she did smoke. As we passed the doorway of the classroom we were tackled violently by Emmett and Jasper who looked desperate and slightly crazed—maybe slightly was an understatement.

"Bella!" they said in that a creepy unison. Their eyes were wide and glazed over with some emotion foreign to anyone who didn't know the power of addiction.

"I don't have anymore cigars! And neither does Jasper or any Bej!" Emmett yowled in pain. "We haven't smoked anythin' since yesterday afternoon!" he wailed so loudly some people stopped to stare.

Bella's eyes widened and were suddenly lighted by the same crazed and feral light that lighted Emmett and Jasper's eyes. "_What!?_" she shouted. My strange "spidey sense" sensed danger so powerful I nearly stopped breathing. I felt scared shitless at this new feeling of pure terror. "NO! Someone has to have at least one!" she turned towards me. "Edward! Do you by any chance smoke?" her voice was so hopeful I hated to deny her anything.

But I didn't smoke. And probably never would. "Sorry, I'm a non-smoker." I said and raised my hands in surrender when they shot me death glares. "Hey, I'm just saying. No need to shoot eye daggers at me." my feeling of terror subsided leaving in its place confusion. I had never felt so in danger before today, this was the first day that this had happened to me. For a brief second I wondered why and what was happening. But the desperate addicted people in front of me distracted me from that train of thought.

Bella raised her hands and ran them over her face tiredly. "Yeah. Sorry, Edward. We just don't get along very well with non-smokers." Emmett wrinkled his nose and Jasper shook his head sadly looking at the floor.

"Why?" I couldn't understand how could they not get along with non-smokers. I suspected racism or something.

"Well … We smoke _a lot. _We smoke just enough to get our fix but it's still a bit much for people that don't smoke. That normally makes non-smokers uncomfortable around us. Not all Bejs smoke but they still carry around the occasional cigar and even sometimes have a smoke with us." she looked into my eyes. "But by the look on your face I don't think you'll like that idea." her chocolate eyes blazed with a strange seemingly immortal fire.

She was right. I hated smoking. It was disgusting and since Carlisle was a doctor, he had felt that in his obligation to me as a father he had to show me everything that had happened when smokers smoked. He had seen many cases involving smokers over the years. Not all were pretty. Black lungs, cancer, coughing. I felt nauseated at the thought that Bella was one of those smokers that could develop a serious illness very quickly because of this.

Jasper looked up at me. "Nope he ain't a smoker. Just look at him. He's practically green with disgust, a golden boy he's just in a little rebellious stage of his life." his country boy accent made itself very obvious and he shook his head depreciatively at me.

I looked up at him shocked and angry at his slightly correct assumptions. I didn't like being labeled without properly being myself. "And you guys aren't in a rebellious stage?" I snapped.

Emmett smiled at me kindly, gently, like an adult to a naïve child. "No, my dear boy. We have been like this for as long as we can remember. It's like this. We hate the pink, the pop, the stars, the holly, the wood, the number one thousand, the size zero clothes, the bitches, the sluts, the barbies, etcetera." he spoke gently and each word sounded practiced like a speech he had memorized long ago.

I grimaced they were far too … strange and different than anyone I had ever met. I felt scared of them, Spider Man would be proud of me—I could sense danger just like him. They were wise beyond their age even though it did not show very much around their goofy demeanor, but I saw it. It was there. Even Emmett had some wiseness in him. They looked happy and sad at the same time, as if they knew the worldly wonders but couldn't enjoy them to the fullest that life could or should let them enjoy it. It was like they were deprived of something vitally important to their happiness.

They all smiled blindingly at me. "There's that look!" they said at the same time _again_ and yowled in laughter.

I briefly wondered what was with this group of kids and the talking at the same time thing. Like twin sync. I shuddered before remembering what they had said. Something about 'that look'. What look? "Huh?" _yeah, real smart Edward, you just sounded like Einstein._ I internally rolled my eyes at my inner voice.

Jasper wiped a tear from his eye. "We get that same 'you're freaks' look from everyone we meet." his voice cracked as he started laughing again.

Bella sobered up first. "Edward we can tell you are a great guy and all but you just don't seem to be made for our little Bej club." she smirked. "You don't smoke, you are different … different but not like us. How about for lunch you head over to the Jerms and hang with them. You might like them more than you think." she smirked happily but behind that there was a hidden emotion I couldn't make out.

Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement and I felt hurt. This was the closest I had ever been to having friends and Bella was practically begging me to go and work for her enemy. "You guys are … ditching me?" I asked saddened.

"No, 'course not! You just need to test the playing field a little before you commit to our great club of drugs, smokes, rebelliously, isolation, and other things that don't go along too well with your parents." Emmett said feigning seriousness.

Jasper added quickly. "Except for, uh, sexual activities. We are all virgins. We have a 'no funny stuff' rule here in the Bej club. 'Abstinence is the key', they say. That goes along with parents very very well. But of course the Jerms always throw orgies and other … _icky_ things." he shuddered delicately.

"Well, Edward. We've got some freakin' smokes to buy. We'll be back here causin' shit by the end of lunch time." she waved at me and then they turned and left me standing in the middle of the empty hallway wondering why I was scared without them by my side and why I was scared _with _them by my side. This reminded me somewhat of the saying, "women: you can't live with 'em, but you can't live without 'em".

I made my way to the lunch room looking at the ground trying not to feel as frightened as I knew I would feel if I let myself. I took a deep breath and entered the cafeteria. I blinked at the sudden darkness, it was darker in here than in the hall. Hm. Interesting.

Almost immediately I spotted Rosalie sitting with Tanya, and a couple other prep-like guys and girls. She was smiling impishly and pirouetting for her table, I guessed that she did this to show herself off. I sighed a small disappointed sigh at my sister's inappropriate behavior.

I searched the cafeteria for Alice until I saw her walking with a group of joyful looking people. She sat a few tables down and started chattering excitedly to a girl with brown hair and a kind face that was sitting next to her. She was nodding her head at whatever nonsense Alice was blabbering about.

I turned my gaze back to Rose, she must have felt my eyes on her because she turned around almost immediately and ran my way. "Edward!" she squealed. "My dearest brother! Come with me. Sit with _us_. Don't let those socially rejected emo kids get to you. I'm glad you came to me before it was too late. I can still save you from social humiliation. Besides," she giggled. "Tanya wants to meet you."

I gaped at her in horror as she dragged me to the Jerm table. I didn't want to meet Tanya, she looked like a stuck up whore bitch. I normally didn't use that type of adjectives but right now she was staring at me with lust-filled eyes and smiling at me in a supposedly "seductive" way. I suppressed a shudder of horror.

Rosalie suddenly stopped, looking like she was thinking—_HA, _a dumb blond thinking, _ha ha, _well Rose was a dumb blond, if she wasn't she wouldn't hang out with these hooligans_—_and abruptly pulled me into the lunch line. She chose my lunch for me as I stared numbly at the floor. _Darn. Maybe the Bejs are right. I don't want to be a Jerm. _Once Rose was satisfied with my—her—lunch choice she paid for it and dragged me toward the Jerm table.

Rose sat me down in a chair next to Tanya. I gulped and cast my eyes down to the table. I felt a hand on my thigh and my eyes snapped up to Tanya's. She pursed her lips at me "seductively" and winked at me while sliding her hand farther up my thigh getting far to close to a place where I very much did _not_ want her to touch.

I, gently but firmly, pulled her hand away and placed it on the table before letting it go quickly, trying not to give her the wrong impression. But Tanya was persistent and in a very forward move reached for my "private area". I quickly batted her hand away from me and leaned away from her. "Stop it." I almost growled.

She pouted at me. "Aw, come on Edward." she batted her eyelashes at me. "I just want to have some fun with Eddie." she licked her lips.

I shuddered. "No, thank you." I wasn't going to let Tanya be the first girl to touch me down there. I was a virgin and I would be until I found love. True pure love. Not idiotic infatuation.

I felt someone slap my back, I turned to see that idiotic looking baby faced blond boy with blue eyes smiling down at me. His name was … Mike? Yeah, his name was Mike. "Yo, man. Don't be such a prude. Tanya is one of the best, uh, chicks here. She knows how to give you the best freaking mind blowing blow job you could ever have."

My face hardened. "No." these guys practically smelled of inappropriate activities. I wasn't going to be able to take it much longer. It was too disgusting. My stomach churned at the thought of being with Tanya. I wasn't going to loose my virginity to _that._

He just grinned. "Hey, Edward. It's okay. I'm glad you could get away from those idiotic guys. They always ruin things. They're prudes. They're druggies. I guess since you're here you hate them too. So welcome to the club my friend. Orgies are held every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday nights. And maybe since you seem to get along with Bella you could get her to come. Once she's there we'll tie her down and have our way with her little virgin body. How about it?"

I gaped at him. Rage and jealousy filled me. Did he just say … ? He did! Disgusting! Ugh. I had to get out of there. I would never do that to sweet tomboy Bella. That decided things for me. I was a Bej. I finally snapped. "Well, sorry to ruin your _fun_ but I don't want to be here. My sister dragged me over here against my will. I will _not _be attending any of these inappropriate parties." I sneered at him.

With that I stood and walked out of the cafeteria. Bella was right the Jerms were disgusting. I would never talk to the ever again. Unless of course I was telling them off. I smiled at that. Maybe I finally belonged somewhere.

_I walk the_

_High road away from you_

_God knows what I've been through_

_This is the life I have, this is the life I choose_

_I walked away, the high road away from you_

_Walk away, walk away, you made an enemy_

_Enemy _by _Drowning Pool_

* * *

**Author Note: **See, I said there would be enemies! Well, how'd you like it? Hate it? Yeah I thought you did. X3 Review my little readers! I think this chapter is weird. But oh well, what can I do but post it. I tried to fix its weirdness but it was still there so sorry for that.

* * *

**Next chapter preview:**

_I suddenly understood why they were acting like this. They were drunk or high or maybe both._

_Emmett stood quickly swaying a little before tackling me to the ground. I felt very afraid. Emmett was huge he could easily do something to hurt me. I hoped that he would snap out of his drunken state and realize there was no need to hurt me … or worse. He raised his hand and punched his tightly fisted hand into my stomach. I let my breath out in a gust of air and lay there, winded from Emmett's blow._

* * *

**Hm. If you want a "longer sneak peek preview"**(I just love saying that, say it out loud with me and laugh!) r**eview! I will send you the "longer sneak peek preview" if you review. Don't you want it? You know you do …**


	5. Psycho

**Author Note: **At last I have updated again! I was going to update Friday and yesterday but I have family problems with my parents so I have been getting yelled at for hours and hours on end. I won't make any more excuses because excuses are boring. Well _anyway._ Hey good news and bad news for you guys! School is just about over so I can write and update faster! Yay! And the bad news is that I'm going on vacation the whole summer to my hometown in Pennsylvania so I might not be able to update as quickly. But I'll try! I promise I will! But I'll have a lot of free time so I can write the chapters and edit them faster so I can update them super quick whenever I can find an internet connection!

I want to thank my lovely reviewers: **Jadey-Bear, hermionesw, SpunkRansom101, Chika-PyonPyon,** **Locketful o' Heartache, LadyinHell, kraziekim and edwardandbella4everandevr!!! **This chapter is dedicated to you guys cause I love you!(not really but you know what I mean. Right?)

The songs for this chapter are _Psycho_ by _System of a Down_(It just fits, read and see why) and _Chiron_ by _All That Remains_(because the bond of friends makes him powerful).

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. I do not own any brand names in this story._

* * *

**Previously: **

_With that I stood and walked out of the cafeteria. Bella was right the Jerms were disgusting. I would never talk to the ever again. Unless of course I was telling them off. I smiled at that. Maybe I finally belonged somewhere._

**Chapter 5.- Psycho**

_Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy_

_Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy_

_Psycho groupie coke_

_Makes you high, makes you hide_

_Makes you really want to go, stop!_

_Psycho _by _System of a Down_

I stood awkwardly outside the cafeteria looking around the empty campus wondering where the Bejs were. Where did they go? They all disappeared! Darn it. I ran my hand through my hair—probably making it more unruly than before—and slumped against the wall.

Forks wasn't so bad after all. I met a very interesting girl, about whom I was curious about and I met some new friends at long last, _friends_. They would probably understand me. I hoped they would, they were so different themselves so I could hope that they might accept me too.

Running my hand through my hair again I slid down the wall and sat on the damp grass. I looked up at the cloud covered sky not surprised to find that the sun was no where to be seen and the clouds were turning a nasty gray-ish black. It looked like there was going to be a storm.

Suddenly I heard a loud booming laugh which I immediately identified as Emmett. It came from the forest near the school. _Strange. _I stood from the moist ground and walked toward the large green stretch of forest that reached out of the woods groping for the school like a menacing clawing hand.

As I got closer I heard more voices and out of those I recognized Bella's sweet voice. They were all laughing and shouting happily. I didn't want to intrude on their fun but I wanted to tell them I wanted to be one of them. That way I might be able to laugh with them too.

I listened closer to their voices so I could make out what they were saying. "And then the idiot pleaded and begged me for his forgiveness!" Bella's voice floated out to me from the thick confines of the lush greeness. She laughed loudly and snorted.

"Wow! Then he is a real idiot! I don't think we should talk to him, I mean what right does he have to tell you what you feel?" Emmett boomed.

I froze, were they talking about me? Could they be talking about me? Could they be talking about when I told Bella that cutting didn't fix anything and when I begged her to forgive me for it? Were they … making fun of me? I swallowed hard but kept listening. My chest hurt and I realized how much I was hoping that for once I would make friends, real friends.

Bella laughed louder. "Yeah, he's such a dweeb. I mean come on! Just look at him. His hair is ridiculous! He would look better if he shaved his head!"

They _were _talking about me. Who else would have ridiculous hair? No one, just me, the guy with ridiculous hobo hair. I turned and started to walk away.

Jasper was cackling so hard his words came out distorted. "Yeah, David's hair is so ridiculous I bet he could be a silent comedian!"

I didn't get what was so funny about that but everybody laughed. I felt immense relief when I heard that they were talking about some guy named David. Phew. I chuckled quietly at myself and walked toward the voices.

I brushed against the wet ferns and tried to find my way through the thick maze of trees and bushes. The sound were becoming louder gradually, so I must have been getting closer. I reached a small clearing and noticed everybody spread out on the ground in various places around the clearing. They laid there looking at the sky laughing so hard some had tears streaking down heir faces and others were clutching their stomachs while rolling around getting themselves covered in dirt.

Sam noticed me first. "Hey! It's the new kid! You know … uh … Edwin!" he started laughing so hard he stopped breathing for a moment and turned red then blue before finally taking in a breath.

Bella sat up and swayed a little before plopping back down and turned her head to look at me instead. "Ha … ha … You look so tall! When did you outgrow the trees?" she started giggling loudly.

_Huh? What are they doing? Why are they acting so strange?_

I suddenly understood why they were acting like this. They were drunk or high or maybe both.

Emmett stood quickly swaying a little before tackling me to the ground. I felt very afraid. Emmett was huge he could easily do something to hurt me. I hoped that he would snap out of his drunken state and realize there was no need to hurt me … or worse. He raised his hand and punched his tightly fisted hand into my stomach. I let my breath out in a gust of air and lay there, winded from Emmett's blow.

He started laughing and grabbed my arm roughly to make me stand. "You-you should have seen the look on your face!" he slapped his knee and fell to the floor laughing breathlessly.

Everyone started laughing again but I just stood there staring at them, bewildered by their strange acts and a little breathless by the punch I had just received. Why would they get drunk—or drugged—at school in the middle of the day? Didn't they know they could get in trouble or get hurt.

My forehead wrinkled as I stared at a laughing Bella. She was too cute and now that she was distracted her bangs were swept away from her eyes and I felt mesmerized by them. They were so deep and chocolate brown. They still had a raging fire burning in them but it was duller than before.

I was startled out of my thoughts when they all groaned at the same time. I shuddered and thought once again about their weird synchronized movements and voices.

"What?" I asked wondering what they could possibly be groaning about. It wasn't raining and they looked fine to me well not normal fine but drunk fine. They could be hurt or worse.

Bella stood first and the others scrambled up to their feet about two seconds later. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and smiled a childish smile at me. "Oh, nothing." she said innocently. "We were just high on a new drug that only lasts twenty minutes but, sadly, our twenty minutes just ended." her voice was still slightly off as she adjusted her clothes and pulled little twigs and leaves out of her hair.

There wasn't any drug that could do that was there? I had never heard of a drug that could wear off in a couple minutes. I wracked my brain in an effort to remember some drug like that. Had Carlisle ever mentioned one like that? No, he hadn't … had he?

"What drug?" I felt a perplexed expression climb onto my face.

Bella's mouth twitched up in a smile. "It's new. A friend of a friend made it especially for us. It's called Firecanotic." she blinked rapidly a few times and lifted her sleeve a little to look at her wrist watch. "Time for class!" she announced and ran back to school swaying slightly and bumping into a few trees. "Race ya!" she called over her shoulder just as she was out of view. "Rodedrep nu se ragell ne omitlu le!" she shouted unintelligibly. What did she say? Huh? Maybe she was still feeling the effects of the drug.

The boys all sped off behind her swaying and bumping into things just like Bella had. They were an odd bunch. I followed her more slowly than her friends. They did drugs at school, they smoked, they were rebellious, they had a bad reputation among some people. I felt a strange "spidey sense" of tingling danger around them. Did I really want to be their friend? The answer was yes. They were the kind of friend someone could lean on in bad times and good times. I knew that.

With this decision my sense of danger was lifted off my weary shoulders. I just had to make a decision. Maybe I was just afraid to have no friends. Everything must have been in my head. I sighed in relief. I could finally talk to them without being paranoid.

As I neared the school I saw Bella and Emmett standing outside a big double door that probably entered the gym. I made my way toward them feeling calm and relaxed now that my "spidey sense" had left me.

They were talking in hushed voices while looking at the ground, they wouldn't see me coming. I strained my ears to catch the gist of their conversation, it wasn't very polite but as I said, I was a curious person.

"… what if he finds out?" Emmett hissed. "We can't dispose of him like we did the others."

Bella was silent for a heartbeat. "If he becomes one of us we won't have to."

"But not even the Bejs know this. He's giving Jazz weird vibes. We can't trust him." his hands twisted together anxiously. Were they talking about me? How could I give someone weird vibes?

"Nothing is going to happen Emmett. It's fine." she reassured him. "He has only been here half a day and you're already paranoid."

His features twisted in horror and sadness. "But if he finds out and tells, or at least tries to tell, you'll have to go away forever." he shook a little with silent and small sobs. She'd have to leave? Wait were they talking about if _I_ found something out? Then I would make her leave her friends. It would be all my fault.

She reached looked up at him and patted his cheek. "If that happens then Bedisa has planned it all. She will know what is to happen. You have to trust her. If I am to go, and if it is her wish and will for me to go. Then I shall have to leave. But remember Bedisa knows what she is doing. You have to trust her." she smiled slightly.

Who was Bedisa? Who could they be talking about? I shook my head at their strange conversation. I was close enough to be heard now. Their heads snapped up in my direction when I took a step and cracked a small twig. I kept my expression neutral so they wouldn't suspect me of eavesdropping but my mind was still running around their conversation in circles.

They exchanged glances. Bella opened her mouth. "Oyo son euq seerc?" was she still drugged? Well, that was random.

I thought it was just gibberish but Emmett answered. "Oerc ol on." he looked slightly weary.

I cocked my head to the side. "What are you guys saying?" I asked suspiciously. Hm … it seemed like they had a made up language of their own.

Bella looked at Emmett pointedly. "Otse erbos adan sagid el on." it strangely sounded like an order. "We aren't saying anything. We're just playing around. Right Emmett?" she spoke normally now and elbowed Emmett.

"Uh, yeah. We didn't say nothing." he grinned widely. "Well, Eddie me boy. It's time to kick us some Jermy butt!" he hoisted Bella in the air and put her on his shoulders. "Belly 'ere and I want sum o' dat kick ass fightin'!"

She smacked his head. "Why do you have to talk like an idiot?" she asked while rolling her eyes at his antics.

I chuckled. Emmett wasn't such a dangerous guy after all. He was just a big fluffy grizzly bear. "We'll kick their butts! Just show me where and I'm there!" I decided to join in on their banter.

"Well, I'm guessing you have decided to join our group." Bella smirked at me knowingly.

"Yeah, ugh. They're disgusting. _Ick._" I made a gaging sound.

Emmett ran the short distance toward me and hugged me, very very tightly. "Yes! Another new Bej!" he shook me.

"Emmett … need … to … _breathe!_" I gasped. He let me go and I fell to the ground with a _thud_. I greedily gasped at the moist Forks air. I looked up to see Bella and Emmett grinning at me.

Bella jumped off Emmett, landing on the ground near me. "Well, slow poke, come on! We're going to be late!" she grabbed my arm and Emmett's and dragged us through the double doors. She was strong for such a small girl. But I guess that must happen a lot when a girl only has guy friends.

The inside was huge, but it was divided by a plastic wall that could be folded into a long vertical hole in the other wall. There was a little space separating it from the wall so you could walk through to the other side. I heard some girls squealing from somewhere on the other side.

Bella sighed and let us free from her firm grasp. "I have to go now. Bye guys." she said solemnly and waved at us before turning around and dragging her feet to the gap that led to the girl's side of the gym.

Emmett sighed. "Poor Bells. She has to endure the torture of having gym with the girls and Bitch." he shook his head sadly.

I frowned. "Yeah. Poor her." suddenly a curious thought crossed my mind. "Hey Emmett why are the girls and the boys on different sides of the gym?"

Emmett smiled. "Well, a year ago Bella, Seth, Jazz and Sam had gym together and they always teamed up to kick everyone else's butts, but Coach Clap didn't like that did he? No he did not." he laughed. "He said Bella was the cause and source of all the mischief and had to be kept away from all of the boys. He said this to her and called her a hoe at the same time and … lets just say that Coach Clap's nose had a little accident." he tried to stifle a booming laugh. "So the principal enforced the gym class A and gym class B law. They have another coach and everything. I think her name is Coach Snap." he rolled his eyes.

I laughed. But Bella truly _was _the source of all the trouble around here. Well, that was how it seemed. Bella made friends with Emmett and Jasper which created a growing rivalry between them and the other boys. So it was Bella's fault. But it also made some of the boys decent and normal, not man-whores. I guess everything had a good side and a bad side.

The Coach blew the whistle and ordered everyone to do 50 laps around the gym. He didn't even acknowledge me. Everyone started running and racing each other except Emmett and I we just jogged around and around while we talked.

"What is it like in Phoenix?" Emmett asked.

I sighed forlornly. "It is … _sunny _and _warm_." I smiled a little.

Emmett laughed. "Tough luck. We don't get sun here very often. What's it like, being in the sun all the time?" he cocked his head to the side as if he couldn't imagine that.

"Well, it's very bright. It doesn't rain. It's actually happier, it just has an enjoyable aura like when you are sitting or talking to someone that is laughing sometimes you start to laugh too. In Phoenix the sun is laughing and makes everyone happy." I tried to explain.

Emmett started laughing hysterically. I just raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He stifled his laughs. "The sun. Laughing. Like the Teletubbies' sun!" with that he burst back into laughter.

I shook my head but began to laugh with him. "You watch the Teletubbies?" I asked through my chuckles.

Emmett looked embarrassed. "Uh … Bella, Jazz and I have a little endearment with them. They're just so funny! 'Eh-oh Laa-laa!' 'Eh-oh Po!' But don't tell anyone! Bella would kill me." he looked truly frightened, no, he looked terrified.

I reassured him. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I smiled at him and chuckled when he let out a big gust of air in relief. "Have you always lived in Forks?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," he seemed grateful for the subject change "I have never lived in any other place but here in dear ol' Forks." he actually looked _pleased_ as he said that.

"Why don't you move? It's so dreary and boring here." I suggested.

He looked taken aback. "I love Forks." he stated simply as if it were obvious.

I shook my head. "Come on. You can't honestly love it here." my voice was slightly disgusted.

Emmett smiled. "I do honestly love Forks. The clouds feel like they protect me. The lack of sun makes sunny days even more special. The rain makes the air smell fresh and clean." he waved his hand in a circular motion.

I had never thought of it that way. It sounded nicer when he put it like that. It almost made me feel like I wanted to be there too. But I knew I didn't. I missed the daily sun too much. And to me the clouds weren't protecting me they were chocking and asphyxiating me.

"Besides, I have my best friends here." he continued quietly brining me out of my reverie.

"The Bejs?" I asked. I know it was obvious but I wanted to make sure.

He sighed. "No, they are my friends I meant Bella and Jazz. We share everything together. We comfort each other. I love the Bejs but we just don't have the same level of understanding and intimacy that Bella, Jazz and I do." he seemed smiled seemingly lost in his memories.

"Hey Cullen! What are you doing with that idiot?" someone shouted behind us.

Emmett blinked and turned around making his expression curious. I turned around too to see a boy with russet brown skin and long black hair and Mike swaggering over to us.

"Hey, Jacob, hey Mike. How are you two?" Emmett asked with faux kindness.

Oh, so _that _was Jacob. I almost rolled my eyes. He looked incredibly stupid walking like he thought he was a stud or something. He looked obnoxious. Mike was smiling at me as if I had never said anything in the cafeteria.

"We are fine. We were just coming here to make sure Cullen could come with us. At lunch he _promised_ to come with us during gym and be a spy for us and secretly enter your club so we could destroy you from the inside." Mike's eyes widened as if he had realized he had said something wrong and he covered his mouth with his hand.

So that was what he was playing at. Trying to make Emmett turn on me and make the Bejs kick me out for being a spy.

Emmett turned to look at me with hurt in his eyes. "You promised that?" he frowned.

I couldn't even think about a reply before Jacob started talking. "Of _course_ did you ever think he really want ed to be in your group?" he snorted. "No one would ever want to be in your group. Edward vowed the Princes vow today at lunch. He is officially one of us." his voice was smug. _Idiot._

"You vowed yourself t-to _them_?" Emmett stuttered, stunned by their comments.

"Yes, he even made out with Tanya. And then he-" I cut Mike off before he ruined my reputation and my chance at real friends.

"_What? _What?! I never said any of that! I never promised anything! I never vowed anything and I most certainly did _not _make out with _Bitch._" I sneered at them. "Now buzz off. I never even met you." I pointed at the boy who I now knew of as Jacob.

They looked at me with a mixture of anger and chagrin at getting caught. "Y-yeah! Well … You stink!" Mike spluttered and stalked off toward the other Jerms.

Jacob just grimaced fiercely at me. "Idiot. Now You'll never get into The Princes. Fine then be emo with them. Like we care. When you're all drugged up and die because of it I'll even bring a violin and play at your funeral." he turned sharply sending his ridiculously long black hair flying around him and walked back to where Mike was standing. After covering half the distance he turned back to us "And get this: _I don't know how to play the violin!_" then he really went back to Newton.

Emmett and I turned to each other at the same time. He had an amused expression on his face and I was sure my expression was not very different.

"They really should learn new tricks. They always do the same thing when we get a new member." he laughed.

"They are idiots." I grinned. "What was all that about princes?" I asked, miffed.

"Ha! Well, the Jerms call themselves The Princes of mankind. They think they are a gift from god to all women." he shook his head and laughed loudly at that. "I wonder what other stupid thing they are going to try and pull.

I snickered. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Already I was feeling like I belonged here. I felt like Emmett was really my friend and not just another person that I could talk to. He was my _friend._ Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all. The Jerms and Bejs made this place amusing. Now that I was going to be a Bej I could be myself, I could be _me._ I hoped I could fit in with their antics and childish acts. I knew I was capable of them but I would have to loose some of my morals first. That would be hard but worth it. Lack of sun and morals were worth having friends.

The bell rang. Time for a new class. I smiled. My mood was insanely happy. Friends was the only word I could think of. _My_ friends. My parents wouldn't be proud of them but I would. They were my first friends in 17 awkward years.

_It's been so long since I could say_

_I've needed anything stronger_

_We can't give up when we have ties that bind us_

_If I rely and I know the strength_

_In those who taught me of the_

_Power in the ties that bind_

_We are made powerful_

_We are made powerful_

_Chiron _by _All That Remains_

* * *

**Author Note: **I feel like I'm loosing some of my "pazaz!" for writing I think I need inspiration. Tell me if you think I need some too. Haha remember that part where Bella was laughing and said something about Edward outgrowing the trees, yeah, well I actually said that once. I was at the park for my brother's birthday party and I'm not allowed to drink coke because I'm hyperactive but there wasn't any water so I drank coke and then I was running around like a crazy person screaming and laughing and doing cartwheels everywhere at one point I just got tired and laid down on the sidewalk and when someone came over to see if I was okay I said that. Thinking back I feel embarrassed. Hehe.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_Tanya was hanging upside down from the basketball hoop. Her feet were tied from their shoe laces to the net and her arms were thrashing around wildly by her sides. Her face was red from the rush of blood and she was screaming bloody murder._

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET ME DOWN FROM HERE THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL BE MASHED POTATOES BY TOMORROW!" she yelled._

_Bella just stood in front of her, laughing hysterically and pointing at her. She fell to the floor and clutched her stomach laughing even harder._

_Emmett joined in with his booming laugh and slapped Bella on the back. "Good job Bella!"_

_I was struggling to be more dignified than them but I was failing miserably. It was just too funny._

* * *

**Review for your "longer sneak peek preview"! We both know you want one so don't be lazy and click the little button!**

**And if you want to know what Emmett and Bella said when they were talking in their made up language review and I'll tell you!**

_Actually their made up language **is** **real**. It's fun to talk like that. Me and my friends do that all the time!_


	6. Paper Airplanes

**Author Note:** I have updated! AHA! I'm happy today cause I haven't failed any classes, _so far. _Well I hope you like this chapter. I thought it was funny. Well I had fun writing it. I think I am creeping myself out with some ideas I have for the story … they scare me. Whoooo! BEWARE!(has anyone watched Danny Phantom? You know I'm the Box Ghost!) Okay, um … well. I'm bored because my stupid cousin keeps coming over because he mistakenly thinks that my house is also his house. Ugh. *rolls eyes* he's annoying, he's my age and he makes me so so mad! I want to kill him. Seriously anyone want to help me with that? No? Aw, dang. I wanted a partner in crime!

I would like to thank **Jadey-Bear, hermionesw, kelsandedward1994, edwardandbella4everandevr, Twilight-Jacob-Lover, vampiress96, Chika-PyonPyon, Locketful o' Heartache and my anonymous reviewer!!! **This chapter is dedicated to the people(my reviewers) who keep inspiring me to write more!!!

(Just a little note, I can't send "longer sneak peek previews" to anonymous reviewers so either long in or create an account, sorry bout that but that's just how it is)

The songs for this chapter are _Paper Airplanes(Makeshift Wings) _by _A.F.I._(I don't know it just reminded me of Bella in this chapter)and _Illusions _by _As I Lay Dying_(Edward doesn't want to go back to being friendless)_._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. I do not own any brand names in this story._

* * *

**Previously:**

The bell rang. Time for a new class. I smiled. My mood was insanely happy. Friends was the only word I could think of. _My_ friends. My parents wouldn't be proud of them but I would. They were my first friends in 17 awkward years.

**Chapter 6.- Paper Airplanes**

_From above a rain of ashes,(anathema) descends anathema_

_I will remain, forever will remain_

_From below in my seclusion,(paper wings) look up to the sky to see_

_See wings, and watch them burn_

_Dancing in the rain of descending ash_

_Dancing on your grave, I'll see you(all falling)_

_Dancing in the rain of descending ash_

_Dancing in your dust, I'll see you(all falling)_

_Paper Airplanes(Makeshift Wings) _by _A.F.I._

Bella came rushing out of the gap and ran toward us. "Guys!" she shouted to us. She waved her hand maniacally over her head. She looked funny doing that.

Emmett and I ran to her side. "What up Bellsie?" Emmett asked and grinned.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "Come on! You have to see this!" she pointed towards the girls' side of the gym and bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Okay, lets go." I said. Bella took off toward the gap and disappeared on the other side. I looked over at Emmett questioningly. He just shrugged and sauntered toward he gap.

I chuckled. Well, there certainly was never going to be a dull moment here. Bella was funny, tough and sweet. Emmett was funny, annoying and childish. Jasper was … well I hadn't really talked to Jasper. I smiled to myself. _Just half a day in Forks and I have friends._

As I crossed to the other side what I saw was absolute havoc. A blond girl wrapped in a jumping rope and about six girls tangled in the volleyball net. There was a girl trying to get out from under the ball rack and another girl trapped under the movable soccer goal. There were a couple of girls with cones stuck to their hands and feet making it impossible for them to walk or take them off, there squirmed and flailed their now useless limbs. There was a lady running—jumping—around with a broken racket around her knees and another one around her arms and torso. I guessed that was Coach Snap.

They were all screaming and writhing in rage and surprise, they struggled to break free from their sporty prisons. Bella was just laughed and grinned whenever someone would glare at her before trying to escape again. I saw Emmett rolling around on the ground laughing.

Suddenly I heard a loud roar of laughter come from behind me. I turned around to see all the Bejs filing in through the gap. Sam and Seth were trying to keep Buddy from falling to the ground in his fit laughter. Tim, Tom, Jasper, Ben and Jared were already on the ground with laughter. Joe was not laughing at the girls tangled and trapped in their gym equipment, he was laughing at how the Bejs were laughing.

"Hey Bitch! How ya doing up there?" Bella yelled and ran toward where someone was screaming like a crazy person. I turned to see Tanya. She was hanging upside down from the basketball hoop. Her feet were tied from their shoe laces to the net and her arms were thrashing around wildly by her sides. Her face was red from the rush of blood and she was screaming bloody murder.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET ME DOWN FROM HERE THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL BE MASHED POTATOES BY TOMORROW!" she yelled.

Bella just stood in front of her, laughing hysterically and pointing at her. She fell to the floor and clutched her stomach laughing even harder.

Emmett joined in with his booming laugh and slapped Bella on the back. "Good job Bella!" Jasper ran over to them and whispered something in Bella's ear that made her laugh even more.

I was struggling to be more dignified than them but I was failing miserably. It was just too funny. I burst out laughing and shook my head at their nefarious plots and pranks. If it was always going to be like this then I would definitely stay in Forks.

"BELLA!" someone called Bella's name in rage. It was a man's voice low and rough like he had been using it a lot lately. I saw a man stalk in through the gap and walk angrily toward Bella. He had brown hair and was balding slightly, he had brown eyes and wore a cop uniform. I gulped when I saw his hand twitch toward his gun but I didn't, couldn't, stop laughing.

Bella spun around to face him and smirked mockingly at him. "CHARLIE!" she imitated him and made a face at him.

"Bella! Stop this! What are you doing! Do you want Renee and I to blow a gasket!? _Again!?_" he grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her toward the gap.

Bella kept laughing. "Oh _daddy _I think you forgot Tanya." she said in a false sickly sweet voice. Wait. This man was Bella's father? Well, her _adoptive _father? I stared at him.

Everyone laughed louder and Bella's dad turned red. "I knew that!" he turned around and searched for Tanya with his eyes.

"Dad! Daddy! Help me!" I heard Bitch scream. I saw tears streaming _up_her face. She was now more of a dark red or purple color. "Bella did this! It's all her fault!" she cried like she was always nice to her sister. Psh, yeah right.

Bella's dad let Bella go and rushed to his other daughter's aid. "Tanya! Honey, how did you get up there?!" he asked staring up at her in puzzled anger.

Tanya made an act of wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling before she talked. "B-bella knocked me out! And when I woke up I was up here!" she wailed.

Bella smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yup, Charlie, that's _exactly_ what happened. It's _all my_ fault."

Charlie glared at Bella and searched the room for something—a ladder I guessed. Tanya gave Bella the finger before breaking back into pitiful wails of fake sorrow.

Emmett and Jasper ran toward the rest of the Bejs. "Come on guys lets go we have to go to class." They nodded and stumbled to their classes still laughing and talking about it.

Someone gripped my arm and started to dragging me toward the gap. I gasped in surprise and turned to see it was Bella. She tugged on my arm to get me hurry up and made a sign for me to keep my mouth shut. "Sh." she said when I opened my mouth to ask her what she was doing.

I let her drag me out of the gym. Once we were outside she let out her breath in a big gust of air. "Phew! That was close! I thought Charlie was going to arrest me … again." she laughed.

"That was your dad?" I asked.

She stiffened and sneered. "He's no father of mine! He's just my legal guardian. My father was gone long ago." she said more quietly.

I reached out to pat her shoulder but she swatted my hand away. "I don't need comforting." she said angrily, her lips twitched up into a half smile. "Lets get to class!" she said with mock enthusiasm.

I laughed. "Lead the way." I signaled with my hand for her to go first.

"Of course, how kind of you." she curtsied extravagantly, rolled her eyes and walked toward the building.

I walked beside her stealing little glances at her face, every time I looked over at her she had a different expression on her face. Angry, sad, happy, amused, sad, furious, excited and finally she settled for a slightly amused smile. I wasn't going to ask about it even though I was curious because I obviously didn't want her to know I was looking at her. That would be embarrassing.

We came to the door of the biology classroom Bella opened it herself just as I was going to open it for her. What was with this girl and why didn't she ever let me be a little gentlemanly. As soon as we stepped in I was attacked—I'm not even kidding—by a very frightened looking Alice.

"Edward!" she cried she buried her head into my chest and sighed in what appeared to be relief.

I furrowed my brow. "What is it Alice?" I asked rubbing her back in gentle soothing circles. I felt her tense against me and she glanced over at Bella.

"I'll tell yo when we get home. Bye Edward." with that she spun around and darted out of the classroom with only one last wary glance at Bella.

Alice could sometimes be so cryptic, she made little remarks and insinuated eerily futuristic things. She once predicted that I would get hit on the head with a ball and sent to the hospital a couple days before it happened. She must have felt another of her hunches again, well she called them hunches. This one must have been more frightening than the rest.

Bella tapped me on the shoulder brining me slightly out of my daze. "Edward? Edward! Earth to Edward! Houston we have a problem. An identified Pixie like object has just collided with 'Edward the Spaceship' and has caused severe damage to its circuits and mobility. Chhhshhhh. Roger that. Over and out. " she made a static like noise and slapped my arm.

I finally started to pay attention to my surroundings and my arm. It _hurt_! "Ow! Hey what was that for?" I rubbed my sore arm, my poor, poor arm!

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I have been trying to get you to react for about four minutes you big lump!" she ran her hand down her face and sighed dramatically.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, I didn't think I had been thinking that long. I snorted at my choice of mental words. _Think I have been thinking_.

"Come _on_!" she tugged on my sore arm.

I winced. "Um, _ow._ Watch what you're pulling. You have quite a punch and my arm hurts." I frowned, I practically got beat up by a girl.

Bella just snorted. "Come on. Lets go sit, Mr. Banner is going to be here any minute and he doesn't like to find people standing when he wants to start his class." she sniffed depreciatively.

I chuckled and followed her as she led us to a lab table. She sat down and I sit beside her. "Bella, what's up with your … um … legal guardian."

She scowled. "I was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan three and a half years ago. They are absolute twits. Charlie is the chief police of this town and Renee is a kinder garden teacher. I can't stand them. Renee treats me like a little baby because little babies are the people whom she spends the day with. And Charlie well, he's just Charlie, you saw him back there in the gym. His word is law. Well, he thinks it should be that way." her face twisted into an ugly sneer. "I don't do too well when people tell me what to do."

I gave her a sympathetic look. She obviously wanted her old family back. "My new parents aren't so bad. They are just a bit too kind. They love everything. I think my mother, Esme, doesn't have the ability to hate anything." I smiled a little at the thought of my mother.

As I spoke Bella looked forlorn. "My mother was like that. She loved everything life could give. She had everything and anything she wanted because me and my father were all that she wanted. But everything she had was taken away from her, and taken away from _me_." she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the table.

My stomach twisted in guilt. I shouldn't have brought that up. If she was avoiding it before then I now saw the reason. She was attached to her parents in a way I might never have been to mine. In my family we weren't all we ever wanted, we wanted to have each other forever, sure, but we also wanted other things, material things and personal qualities. Bella and her family had everything they wished for: each other. They didn't wish for anything more.

Not many families shared that strong once in a life time bond. I felt envy tingle in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it. I shouldn't be envious of that. I should be sad that it was lost, but as they say, good things generally are too good to be true or too good to last.

Bella lifted her head up and smiled brightly at me. "Hey, today is Thursday right?" she asked with a slight hint of excitement in her voice. "Good. Then tonight we can officially welcome you to the Bejs. Do you think you can get out of your house without being seen tonight?"

I felt immensely surprised, did they have some sort of ritual or something? "What are we going to do?" I asked slowly.

She grinned at me. "We're going to introduce you to our club, formally. Tomorrow you will be a true Bej. Are you going to be able to sneak out of your house?" she asked again.

Well, that was vague. But I did want to be a Bej so I suppose I should go, if I didn't I would never be a true Bej and I would probably loose my place with them. So I would go. But _could _I? Carlisle and Esme would surely catch me. Or one of my sisters. I would have to plan it all out carefully. Maybe I could. "I _think _so."

"Well, stop thinking pretty boy 'cause you _need_ to be there to be one of us. So I need a sure answer right now." she demanded and crossed her arms.

I was determined to have friends so what else could I answer but yes. "Yes. I can get out." I nodded surely. If they saw me I would just make a run for it and tell them I had to do something or other. "But where do I go?" I asked.

She smiled wickedly at me. "Ah. But my friend that is the task. You have to follow the lights. Find them and follow the path they lead. This is the task that you must preform. The lights that light the oldest form. Where black bears stand tall. And old oaks rule all. The glittering lights the best place of all." she bit her lip and chuckled quietly at her ridiculous and not very good rhyme.

I was confused. What lights? I wouldn't ask because from her tone I knew she would not say anything else. I had to remember that. I had to memorize that. How did it go? Oh right.

This is the task that you must preform

The lights that light the oldest form

Where black bears stand tall

And old oaks rule all

The glittering lights

The best place of all

I furrowed my brow and burned it into my memory. _Remember. Remember. Remember. Remember. _I sighed and smiled slightly at myself. I was going to be an official Bej tonight.

_How could I ever go back_

_Back to the life_

_Where I lived amongst the dead_

_Who have forgotten how to feel_

_And become slaves to memory_

_And wishful thinking_

_But your love has set me free_

_As you awaken every star_

_That has been sleeping_

_In the constellation of my soul_

_Illusions _by _As I Lay Dying_

* * *

**Author Note: **Yup, I know I know, the rhyme is really bad but I'm not good at rhyming and I just needed something stupid to say so that he could find the way to his uh ceremony thingy that they're going to have. Next chapter we are going to see what happened to the girls back at the gym and what Charlie is going to do to Bella and what she is going to do about what he is going to do. Okay, too much sugar in my system _sorry!_ A hyper person and a cup of sugar and lolly pops really don't go well together.

Yes the chapter is short you are not imagining it, well it is short for me anyway but I had to cut it off there, I have faulty reasoning but I know what I'm doing … sort of …

(Oh and yes, I meant it last time when I said if you review I will tell you what language they are speaking though it _is _kind of obvious but if you still want to know review and ask for it! Cause I'm not posting up here. So take that evil-non-reviewing-curious-funny-happy-sad-people!)

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_I parked the car and Alice darted out and up the steps to our big house. I got out before Rosalie could comment and ran toward Alice. She dragged me to her the empty living room as soon as we went through the door. She made sure no one –Rosalie—was listening before cautiously walking toward the couch where I sat and sitting next me._

_Leaning close to my ear she whispered very quietly. "Beware of no shadows in the sunlight." Then she gracefully danced away and left me there stunned and confused by her cryptic remark._

* * *

**Review to get your "longer sneak peek preview"! Unless you don't want it, you and I both know that isn't true, you _do _want it!**

Feel free to ask questions so I can clarify any doubts about anything I am being confusing about … did that make sense? Probably not.


	7. Nothing Left

**Author Note:** Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it's been a week since I last updated but I've been crazy busy! Seriously, there was the graduation ceremony and then there was drama class, I work behind the scenes and let me tell you it is hard! There was pre-graduation and then I had to run around school trying to correct all my grades because the school system isn't very reliable. And ugh! It was total stress. Hectic. _And_ my parents took my computer away from me for a day because I yelled at my brother … again. So, sorry! I was going to post the chapter up this weekend but it was my aunt's birthday and then just ugh. Never mind. I'm stressing myself out just thinking about it.

I would like to thank my reviewers **Moxxie Angel, Chika-PyonPyon, crazyvampiregurl, Twilight-Jacob-Lover, hermionesw,** and my anonymous reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

The songs for this chapter are _Nothing Left_ by _As I Lay Dying_(why did I chose this song? I don't know. I just have that fitting feeling. You know?) and _Get To The Choppa_ by _Austrian Death Machine_(I think I am talking about Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen).

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. I do not own any brand names in this story._

* * *

**Previously:**

_I furrowed my brow and burned it into my memory._ Remember. Remember. Remember. Remember_. I sighed and smiled slightly at myself. I was going to be an official Bej tonight._

**Chapter 7.- Nothing Left**

_This world was never worthy_

_But how can I call it unfaithful_

_Every promise was fulfilled_

_As decay crawled from it's throat_

_Like the dead rising from and open grave_

_Noting Left_ by _As I Lay Dying_

My insides twisted in excitement and anxiety. What if I wasn't smart enough to solve the riddle? I shifted a little in my seat as I thought about what would surely happen then. I would never be one of the Bejs, they would shun me and make fun of me. I might even end up being made fun of by the Jerms too.

I groaned and smacked my head against the lab table. How was I supposed to solve it!? How?! How?! How?! _Just remember the rhyme and think about it later. _I ordered myself. I sat up straight and tried to look determined.

A man whom I presume to be Mr. Banner entered the classroom rapidly, he narrowly escaped hitting a couple tables in his haste to make it in time. He sat down at his desk and started organizing the papers scattered haphazardly on it. He stood up and addressed the class. "Good day class! Sorry I'm late, Chief Swan needed help freeing some trapped students." he shot a glare at Bella, he must not like her very much.

The class started murmuring about it. I guessed not all of them had heard about the incident in the gym. I ducked my head so I wouldn't be seen but Mr. Banner noticed me anyway.

"Ah, yes they said there was a new student today. Mr. Cullen is it?" he asked uncertainly.

I nodded. "Edward Cullen." I said quietly and politely.

His eyes sparkled with some unknown excitement. "Are you Carlisle Cullen's boy?" his voice was unnaturally calm and composed.

"Yes." I said curtly, I knew where this was going. He wanted to say something about Carlisle's magnificent experience and what not. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Really, wow! Good, good. Could you tell him that I admire his work very very much?" he asked happily.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again, what was with these people and their strange "Carlisle is a god" disorder. Despite my thoughts I nodded politely at him before casting my eyes down to my table so he would not see the amusement in my eyes and just assume I was shy, which admittedly I was but not exaggeratedly so.

Bella giggled, it was as if she knew why I was lowering my eyes. I glanced at her she smirked at me and turned away.

The rest of the class went by in a blur. Bella and I teamed up and finished the classwork faster than anyone else. Which left the rest of the time for us to talk. We talked about Phoenix, I didn't get why everyone wanted to know about it. She asked me why my family had moved here and when I told her that they wanted to see nature and small town life she laughed.

The bell rang. Bella stood up and grabbed her things before she faced me. "You should seriously start to unravel that rhyme if you want to be able to get there before morning. You can to use any source of information you need and you can ask people to help you if you think they know something. But you _cannot_ talk to any of the Bejs till tonight. Not even me." her voice was surprisingly cold and detached. The ferocious fire in her eyes burned into mine as she stared at me. She turned around and stalked out of the room without a glance back at me.

I felt a chill run up my spine making me shiver. Bella could be scary when she wanted to be. I stood and gathered my books, I was walking out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned rapidly to see Tanya there smiling "seductively" at me.

"What do you want?" I purposely made my tone harsh so she could understand I wanted nothing to do with her.

"Aw. Eddie! Come on! Don't play hard to get. I know for a _fact_ that you are just hanging out with my sister to make me jealous. But I want to tell you that you don't have to do that. I already want you." she leaned in so close that it was no longer comfortable, I could feel and smell her minty breath on my face.

I stepped back but I realized there was a wall behind me. I was cornered. I gulped quickly and cursed my predicament. "Uh, no Tanya. I don't like you. Or _want_ you." I added. "Actually, I'm … uh … I'm gay." I said quickly and not really thinking it through.

Her eyes widened and she took a shocked step back. "B-but … How can you be gay?! We are in love! We have something special!" she screamed, her blond curls bouncing. "How can you throw that away?! How can you throw _us_ away?!" her eyes filled with tears and started streaming down her face.

I just stared at her. Did this idiotic girl actually believe that? I wondered if those were real tears or fake ones. My mother had told me to always comfort a girl when she cried but I was going to have to make an exception. I would risk myself if I comforted her, she would take that as an "I like you" and she would drag me away or something, she would probably rape me or she would do something to me completely against my will. So I kept my mouth shut and kept my face arranged in calm and bored expression.

She sniffled and stepped forward again. I tried not to wriggled in discomfort at how close our bodies were. "Eddie! I love you! I know you love me! We can make this work! I promise we can work around this! But please don't leave me!" she cried and buried her face in her hands.

I decided to have a little fun.

I started to speak gently and tried to make my words sound sincere and loving for her sake as well as my own. "Sweet Tanya," her head snapped up and her hopeful eyes met mine. "I could never leave you. I can't! It is utterly impossible for me to leave someone like you. You are important to every boy at school and hold a special place in all their hearts, especially mine. If I could change who I am I would definitely be with you. My dear, dear sweet Tanya, I have never felt anything like what I feel for you for anyone else," I could tell she was beginning to swoon ridiculously at my gentle words. I felt triumph at the thought of making her angry or possibly cry. I would hurt her but she had to understand that I _did not_ love her. Besides we had just met!

I continued, making my voice cruel and sinister. "I feel disgusted, atrociously nauseous to be in your mere presence! The place you hold in everybody's heart is that special place where people put all their most hated people. If I could, change my personality to a prep I would become a man-whore just like your friends and most likely be with you but right now I am me so I am not going to be with you and I would never change my personality to a prep even if I could. I can't leave you because you see we were never together to begin with so I _can't_ leave you. Now get out of my way. I have better and more important things to do." I sneered in her shocked face.

Her blue eyes were wide and tearful. She suddenly started wailing dramatically and took a couple steps back. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing loudly into them.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh, come off it Tanya. We both know _I_ don't like you. You might like me but I don't so it's a sick one sided love." I made a face at her.

She looked up at me through her long mascara covered lashes. "But Eddie! Give me a chance! How do you know you don't like me when you haven't given me a chance?!" she blinked her big eyes.

I grimaced. This girl couldn't take a hint could she? "Tanya, let me say this slowly so your slow dumb blond brain can understand me. I. Do. Not. Like. You."

She stared at me disbelievingly. "But everybody likes me!"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "No, I don't like you. Now can you _please_ get out of my way!?"

Her lips trembled and her eye twitched. "Eddie Collin, now you listen to me buster, I love you and you love me so just kiss me and we won't have to pretend not to like each other anymore!" she took several steps toward me, backing me up tighter against the wall. She leaned in towards my face, I felt her breath on my face again.

I panicked. _Run, run, run!_ My brain screamed at me to do something to make her go away. This was bad, very bad. I shook my head and pushed Tanya away from me. I needed to get the message through to her one way or another. And if being rude was the only way left, since being polite—sort of—hadn't worked, then so be it. "Get away from me you bitch!" I growled at her.

Her gaze turned from seductive to stricken. She gasped and ran from the room. I heard her cries echoing down the long hallways, ridiculous. When I could no longer hear her yowls of idiotic pain I began to advance cautiously through the hallway and walk out the main door of the building.

I saw Rosalie and Alice waiting for me by our car. Rose was glaring at me while holding her phone to her ear and speaking rapidly into it and Alice was looking panicked and jittery. As I approached the car Rosalie ran towards me faster than I could comment and slapped me right across the face.

_It burns! _I gasped and rubbed my cheek. "What was that for!?" I yelled at her. What was up with all the crazy girls today? Geez, couldn't they act more normal?

"You are like inconsiderate and an awful person! How could you like say no to Tanya when it is like so clear that you are like totally in love with her! And then you like _hurt_ her? You like called her a bitch!" her voice was sharp and angry. Her piercing blue eyes flared with rage as she slapped me again.

My cheek stung, I hoped I wouldn't have a bruise because of it. "Rosalie Cullen, stop slapping me! Damn it." I rubbed my cheek again and sneered at Rose. "I don't love Tanya you birdbrain! I hate her! I hate her with all my heart. Now stop hitting me and tell Bitch to leave me alone!" Well, wasn't Tanya the little actress. I thought sarcastically. I walked around Rosalie without acknowledging her insults. I was too angry to notice the wary look Alice gave me. "Come on get in." I snapped at them. I wanted to get to work on uncovering the riddle, my patience was wearing thin because of Tanya and Rosalie.

Alice looked shocked by my rude behavior. I never snapped at them, I was always a perfect and sweet gentleman. She walked to ward the car with sad eyes and sat in the passenger seat. "I think your new friends are a bad influence." she said quietly, her eyes were fixed on her tiny hands folded neatly in her lap.

I didn't like the way people judged my new friends, she didn't even know them, and she liked them this morning didn't she? I huffed. "They aren't a bad influence. I'm just annoyed and tired. Tanya and Rosalie are impossible." I complained.

Rosalie opened the back door and sat down, still grumbling insults. Her narrowed blue eyes stared at me through the rear view mirror as if she was trying to kill me with her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her and drove home. My mind shifted to what Alice had said about telling me at home. I wondered about what it could be. It was obviously something dangerous or frightening. But there wasn't anything like that … but he has felt a strange sense of danger around the Bejs this morning so could she have a hunch about it instead of a feeling?

Before I knew it we were in front of our big house. As I parked the car and Alice darted out of it before it had even come to a stand still. She ran up the steps to our house and waited for me near the door, on the porch. I got out before Rosalie could comment on our strange behavior and ran toward Alice. She dragged me through the door and to the empty living room as fast as her small frame could go. She pushed me down onto a couch and ran to lock the door. She made sure no one—Rosalie—was listening before cautiously walking toward the couch where I sat and sitting next me.

Leaning close to my ear she whispered very quietly. "Beware of no shadows in the sunlight." Her voice was eerie and hollow sounding, like a spooky gypsy prophecy. Then she gracefully danced away and left me there stunned and confused by her cryptic remark.

I wanted to ask her about it but I knew she would say no more. _What is that supposed to mean? Mean? Meaning? The rhyme!_ I abruptly remembered it. I panicked. How was I supposed to figure it out. _Maybe I should ask Alice or Carlisle they know everything._ I thought.

I turned to go to my room but I was suddenly crashed into someone. I looked up and saw Esme staring at me. "Hi mom. What's up?" I asked lightly, her face was slightly angry. Wow that was a first.

I saw Carlisle standing behind her a stern look on his face. "Edward you know perfectly well what is up." his voice was angry, another first.

I cocked my head to the side as Esme set me free. "I do?" I scratched my head. "Uh … what did I do?" I asked still trying to understand what I had done. I hadn't done anything horribly wrong today. Had I?

"You were rude to a girl and called her a female dog!" Esme screeched at me. How did she … Of course it must have been Rosalie.

I seethed with anger. "The girl was trying to make me kiss her!" I shouted.

Carlisle stepped forward beside Esme. "But you led her on and told her you loved her. I thought your parents raised you better than that. But apparently they couldn't handle their own son." he looked disappointed. Esme looked at me with pained eyes. "We thought you were different Edward. Your parents must be _so proud_. To have a son like you must have been a blessing and they must have been just like you." Esme gasped as if she couldn't believe what Carlisle had just said.

My eyes popped wide open and my jaw dropped at the deliberate insult to my deceased parents. I let my breath out harshly and I saw red. "You-you! How can you say that!? About my parents?! My true mother and father! You asshole what is wrong with you!" They blanched I had never spoken to them like this. "You believed that idiotic lie they told you?! I thought I could trust you! I never said such a thing!

"She chased me and cornered me in a class room! I told her nicely to leave me alone but did she listen? No she didn't! She said that she loved me and came to the conclusion that I must love her too! She didn't even know me! She was practically trying to rape me! What did you want me to say?! Yes?! Well no! Actually you want to know what she tried to rape me at lunch in public! I can't believe you two!" tears started to run down my face I felt betrayed and hurt it burned me inside. I honestly thought I could trust them. I thought I loved them. They were the people who had comforted me. But now they showed how idiotic they really were. I turned away from them, I couldn't bear to look at them any longer, it hurt.

Esme's eyes widened in understanding and regret. "Oh, Edward we had no idea. We-"

I cut her off. "Save it. Like you care you're just … just despicable! I don't want to be anywhere near you. Leave me alone." I glared at her coldly not even seeing her as my mother anymore. She was just a horrible woman. Crystal like tears streamed down her face.

"Edward!" Carlisle scolded me, his voice sounded shocked.

"And you," I sneered at him. "are no better than a pile of shit. You just say something like that about my _mom and dad_ and you expect me to forgive you!? Well think again! I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you!" I blinked away a new rush of tears and ran toward the stairs to my room blatantly ignoring Esme's wails of anguish.

"Edward! Edward! Come back here!" she yelled. "I'm sorry Edward!" I heard soft murmurs and assumed he was comforting her.

Slamming the door I locked it and fell on to my bed sobbing like I had just been told my parents had died again, which they had. In my eyes Carlisle and Esme had been my parents and this new revelation about them made the people I thought I knew and loved die. They were dead to me, now they were a couple of sick homodumbshits.

I cried my eyes out for an hour before finally regaining my composure. I didn't want to be weak. I would just go about life normally, like I had been before this, I just wouldn't show any affection to my legal guardians I would be polite as if they were just strangers.

Suddenly I knew how Bella felt about her legal guardians. She couldn't love them, she must have had some problem similar to mine. I sympathized with her now. I hoped I could get comfort and reassurance from her. Right now I needed someone that understood what was happening to me.

My hand slapped my forehead as I remembered the rhyme I was supposed to be figuring out. I stood and walked to the door, before opening the door that I took a quick look in the mirror on the wall, my eyes were just a bit red but other than that I looked fine. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I walked through the hallway and down the stairs intending on going to Carlisle's library. As I got to the foot of the staircase I saw Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch with solemn expressions. Esme had red puffy eyes and Carlisle's nose was red. Had they been crying? I realized I didn't care. They turned to look at me surprised to see me walking down.

Esme stood quickly and rushed to me. "Edward, my dear, I'm so sorry." she tried to wrap her arms around me but I took several quick steps away from her.

"Don't touch me." I growled. "Stranger danger." I quoted some safety tips mockingly. She looked hurt when I said that. Didn't she realize I wanted nothing to do with her?

I walked around her, I didn't like being so close to her but it was the only way to the library. Carlisle stood and rapidly planted himself in front of me thus making it impossible for me to pass. I heaved a loud obvious frustrated sigh and rolled my eyes.

"_Excuse me_?" I said annoyed at him. If they kept bothering me I wouldn't have time to solve the rhyme!

Carlisle gazed at me evenly his eyes expressed his sadness. "Edward. I'm sorry son-"

I made a frustrated noise cutting him off mid-sentence. "I am _not_ your son! Get that through your head Dr. Cullen! You are _just_ my _legal guardian_, is that my fault? No. So do you mind? I have to do something." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

His eyes widened and pain dominated his features. "Edward, I didn't mean … I was just angry. We both said things we didn't mean." he stated quietly.

I chuckled at him. "Huh. Funny. Dr. Cullen I meant every single word I said. Now, I repeat, excuse me!"

He just stared at me uncomprehending. Esme came to stand beside him.

"My god! You people just don't get it don't you. I am disowning you as my parents. You are my legal guardians, not my mom and dad. Not anymore. I can't stand you fake people! You say things about my parents and about me when you have known me for years! That just showed me who you are. You are Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen to me. You don't even deserve names in my book but I can't call you thing one and thing two can I?" I seethed.

Mrs. Cullen sniffled. "Edward, we just lost our temper." she reached out to touch my face but I slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me. Do you know what that means?" I hissed through my teeth. "It means stay the hell out of my personal space!"

Dr. Cullen looked like he had just seen a ghost, I took this opportunity to shove him out of my way and stalk to the library. "Edward!" he called after me.

I sighed, I guess I should be polite to them, maybe they did love me even if they were a pair of backstabbers. So I turned around and dragged my feet back to stand in front of them. "Yes Dr. Cullen?" I asked scathingly.

"Edward, I owe you my apology. I love you but I just felt angry when I learned that you had said that. I didn't think Rosalie would lie to us about it." his voice was small and he was at my mercy.

I smiled a little. "Yeah, yeah. I don't care. Now can you leave me be so I can finish what I have to do?" my voice went from polite to annoyed at the end.

Esme—sorry, I mean Mrs. Cullen—looked at me with sad remorseful eyes but nodded at me. I nodded back and stalked back to the library.

I felt bad about talking to them like that, I realized I still viewed them as my parents even though I had told myself not to. I sighed I knew eventually I would have to come to terms with them but not now. Their insults were too fresh in my mind.

As I entered I saw Alice sitting on the large brown leather chair in the middle of the room. What was she doing here? Alice never liked books and she never spent time in the library.

She was looking at me, her mouth turned down in a forlorn frown. "Edward, don't do this. Don't sneak out tonight. It'll only mean trouble and bad things." she warned.

"Alice, I have to. I like the Bejs and I want to be one, in order to do so I have to. Please don't tell Alice, please." I begged. It didn't matter if she told on me because I would still go out. I didn't even bother asking how she knew because she was Alice, little mysterious hunch riddled Alice.

"I won't tell." she assured me. "I just hoped that you would change your mind." she grinned at me. "Edward you are as stubborn as a cow when you want to be, so I am here to help with whatever you need help with because I don't know what you want or need." she gave me a thumbs up and wiggled her eye brows.

I shook my head at Alice, I still didn't ask because she would just thwart my attempt at figuring her out and verbosely divert my attention toward something else. "Fine, help me with this riddle thingy.

This is the task that you must preform

The lights that light the oldest form

Where black bears stand tall

And old oaks rule all

The glittering lights

The best place of all" I said it slowly so Alice could understand it.

Her eyes shone brightly. "I think I know." she quickly snatched a yellow notepad and a pen from the small coffee table next to where she sat.

I walked over and sat on the arm of the big chair so I could see what she wrote. She wrote "KEY WORDS" in big letters at the top of the notepad. She tapped her chin with the pen and then wrote "A) form" for the first one. Then she jotted down the rhyme, she sat still for a moment.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I mean come on what was keywords supposed to mean? Form. Black bear. I didn't get it.

"I am obviously making a list." she stated as if I were retarded. "Edward, I need to go get my laptop, I'll be right back." the notepad and pen were shoved into my hands and as Alice ran from the room before I could even open my mouth to ask why. I smiled after her, she was always a little hyper girl.

I waited and waited and waited for her, finally after trying not to think about anything because my mind would surely drift back to Car-Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen I gave up and stood ready to storm to Alice's room and demand why she was taking so long. Just as I was taking the first step Alice danced into the room with a stack of papers.

She stopped and appraised my "I'm leaving" posture—one foot in the and and leaning forward a bit. "Where are you going?" she inquired. Her face scrunched up in confusion and she bounced on her toes.

I laughed at the sight of her bouncing, I had my own little bouncing person. I snorted at myself and answered Alice's question. "I was going to find you. But you are already here. Now I don't have to." I smiled at my sister and sat back down on the arm of the big leather chair.

She laughed. "Edward, look at this!" she pushed the stack of papers at me. What was this? Papers for what? "Read it! Read! It's so funny!" she squealed childishly.

I looked down at the paper and saw it was an article from the School website The title sparked my interest so I read on. It read:

**Bella Swan strikes again: Interview—Leah Black and Isabella Swan**

_Reporter:_ What happened today at Forks High School?

_Bella Swan:_ I used knock out gas to knock everyone out and then I trapped them under gym stuff.

_Reporter:_ Really?

_Bella Swan:_ No.

_Reporter:_ Then what _really_ happened?

_Bella Swan:_ Well, I was just standing there minding my own business when suddenly out of nowhere a guy dressed like Ronald McDonald burst in and started jumping around hitting everyone on the head with a big balloon bat! Then he attacked some of the girls and trapped them using the stuff in the gym, I hid behind the ball rack so I was safe.

_Reporter:_ Oh, _really_.

_Bella Swan:_ Are you taping this?

_Reporter:_ Yes.

_Bella Swan:_ Can I have a copy?

_Reporter:_ No.

_Bella Swan:_ Why can't I have a copy, I mean it is me on this tape!

_Reporter:_ What do you want it for?

_Bella Swan:_ A memoir.

_Reporter:_ Why?

_Bella Swan:_ So you will remember this day as the day they almost caught Bella Swan.

_Reporter:_ Hardy-har-har. Now, how did you do that at school?

_Bella Swan:_ Uh, well, I guess I should tell you just keep in mind that this is classified Area 51 kind of stuff.

_Reporter:_ Yes, go on.

_Bella Swan:_ Well, okay, this is the real thing, no lie. I swear. I was sitting in a corner and my adoptive sister came to stand in front of me, I asked why she was standing there blocking my view. Then she just fell on the floor and I saw a little red dart stuck to her ass. I looked around and saw tiny little green men running around shooting darts at everyone! I tried to scream but a little green man shot me too so I couldn't move or scream and then-

_Reporter:_ That couldn't have happened!

_Bella Swan:_ Oh yeah dipshit?! How do you know?! You weren't there!

_Reporter:_ Would you mind telling me the truth? I bet everyone wants to know how the extraordinary bad girl Isabella Swan managed to trap her entire gym class in sport equipment.

_Bella Swan:_ How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella!?

_Reporter:_ What did your father do when he found out?

_Bella Swan:_ He got mad. He is practically the Grinch! Have you seen his face?!

_Reporter:_ Okay, from what I heard he entered because Coach Snap called him talking about your acts of vandalism. Did you realize she was calling?

_Bella Swan:_ Yup, I was tying up Lauren with a jump rope when she started dialing Carlie, but what can he do to stop me?

_Reporter:_ When did he arrive?

_Bella Swan:_ Uh, 1964 April 4th maybe around like five thirty in the morning but I'm not sure, I only caught a glimpse of his birth certificate before I burned it last year.

_Reporter:_ I mean when did he arrive at the school, _today_?

_Bella Swan:_ You really should be specific. You know there are books on how to question people without-

_Reporter:_ Answer the question!

_Bella Swan:_ Fine! Geez! Temper, Temper. He got there when it was all over, in other words he got there when I was laughing my ass off.

_Reporter:_ What did he do then?

_Bella Swan:_ Isn't this an invasion of privacy?

_Reporter:_ No, it isn't! Now answer!

_Bella Swan:_ Ugh, fine have it your way!

_Reporter:_ Okay, so what did he do after he entered the gym?

_Bella Swan:_ He yelled at me. I yelled back but there's only so much my poor little voice can take, all the laughing made my voice hoarse, maybe I should drink some honey. Do you think I should drink honey?

_Reporter:_ Stop stalling!

_Bella Swan:_ Fine! Be that way shitface!

_Reporter:_ What happened after he yelled at you?

_Bella Swan:_ This part is really funny, he tried to pull me out of the gym but I reminded him he was forgetting Tanya. He forgot his own daughter! Hahahahaha!

_Reporter:_Then what?

_Bella Swan:_ I have to use the bathroom.

_Reporter:_ Right now?

_Bella Swan:_ No, I just want to get away from you.

_Reporter:_ -sigh- After he remembered Tanya what happened?

_Bella Swan:_ I left the gym with my new friend Edward Cullen, he's new. Did you know people with green eyes in Forks are kind of strange, their eyes are the color of plants, who in their right mind would come to Forks just to add more green to the already green greenery scene?!

_Reporter:_ Aren't you an obnoxious one.

_Bella Swan:_ Yes, yes I am. By the way, is that a zit on your nose?

_Reporter:_ Did your father punish you?

_Bella Swan: _Yes. Damn him.

_Reporter:_ What was the punishment?

_Bella Swan:_ Do you really want to know?

_Reporter:_ Yes I do.

_Bella Swan:_ The punishment was to come here and talk to you.

_Random person one:_ Hahahahaha!

_Reporter:_ Shut up Harry! I don't have time for this! Let's pack up, I'm done talking to this brat- wait! What are you doing?! Is that a hula hoop?!- it is!

_Bella Swan: _And now you are my new victim!

_Reporter:_ Stop! No!- Leave me alone!- Harry help me! She is crazy! Make her sto-

_The tape ended here where this last statement was cut of by a loud crash. Leah Black was found outside the police station restrained with a broken hula hoop in a tub of scalding hot water. Luckily she is fine and only has some minor burns on her body._

I shook my head at this. Was Bella always this unwilling to be a good person? Yeh, probably. I laughed at the ridiculous things she did and said, she was the strangest person I had ever met, maybe she was bipolar. But she said my eyes were kind of strange, I felt a little hurt by that but I tried not to let it affect me.

She actually attacked the reporter. Wow. Bella was a weird one that was for sure. I thought about what other things she could have done. I mean, she was called the extraordinary bad girl Isabella Swan for a reason, right?

"I wonder how she did it." Alice mused, bringing me back to earth and away from my thoughts.

"Did what?" I asked stupidly. I suddenly realized she must be talking about the gym incident.

She rolled her eyes at me. "That thing back at school. It's almost impossible for one person to do that to a whole gym class." her eyebrows lowered and she looked deep in thought.

"Okay, well, enough of this. I need to solve the rhyme!" I panicked realizing there was probably very little time for me to solve the rhyme.

_I've watched you kill my friends_

But we've got more guns left

I'm going to get backup

Then come shoot you in the face

Yeaa, that's right

Shoot you in the face

I'm going to get backup and shoot you in the face

_Get To The Choppa_ by_ Austrian Death Machine_

_

* * *

_

**Author Note: **What did you say? You said you want to kill me? Okay, go ahead. Ugh. I feel like a failure or something. I'm sorry for doing that to Carlisle and Esme but I couldn't help myself. Um, oh yeah, I want to tell all of you that this is a EDWARD AND BELLA story nothing will change that, I hate when people make them kind of like someone else cause then it's not true love! So Tanya will just be a disgusting, uh, bother whenever she shows up, Edward will not be tempted to kiss her or whatever your awful mind can think of. Kay? Good.

Um … I feel like I am forgetting to say something … oh well.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_I suddenly tripped which caused my flashlight to fall and that caused it to flicker and give out. Everything went dark. It was so dark, so completely and utterly dark. I whirled around panicked by the loss of light, the moon was no where to be seen. Oh, great. It was around twelve at night, I was in the middle of the woods and it was completely dark. I heard a a wolf howling and leaves started to crunch around me, like someone was circling me. I felt something touch my back. I froze, fear over powered my senses, I couldn't move._

* * *

**Review for your "longer sneak peek preview"! Wow, I will never get tired of saying that.**


	8. Attack

**Author Note:** Have you noticed that I ramble on and on in author notes? I have, sorry 'bout that. I guess it's kind of my, uh, habit. I suppose yo could call it that. But here is another update, yay! I'm kind of bored, procrastination is annoying sometimes. Hehe X3 I have nothing helpful to say so I will shut up and start thanking people.

Thanks to my super-duper-awsomest reviewers **Chika-PyonPyon, hermionesw, kelsandedward1994, Twilight-Jacob-Lover, edwardandbella4evrandevr, karentapia, SpunkRansom101**! This chapter is dedicated to you guys 'cause you rock my socks off!(*cough* well you would rock my socks off if I was wearing socks at the moment *cough*)

The songs for this chapter are _Attack_ by_ 30 Seconds to Mars_(he wants to keep on going! And won't give up er, I guess) and _Fear Of The Dark_ by _Iron Maiden_('cause it's dark out, duh :D). I also mention these songs in the story, I don't think they have anything to do with it but _somebody_ wanted to hum and listen to music or he wouldn't cooperate with me here in the story *rolls eyes* he hummed and listened to _This Lying World _by _Unearth _and _Fully Alive_ by_ Flyleaf_(they are just random songs).

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. I do not own any brand names in this story._

* * *

**Previously:**

_She rolled her eyes at me. "That thing back at school. It's almost impossible for one person to do that to a whole gym class." her eyebrows lowered and she looked deep in thought._

"_Okay, well, enough of this. I need to solve the rhyme!" I panicked realizing there was probably very little time for me to solve the rhyme._

**Chapter 8.- Attack**

_I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted_

_Surrender to nothing, or give up what I_

_Started and stopped it, from end to beginning_

_A new day is coming, and I am finally free_

_Attack_ by _30 Seconds to Mars_

I looked up at the clock, it was already eight! When did all that time go by!? I didn't even realize it. I felt dizzy all of a sudden and had to sit down on the couch. I felt scared that I wasn't going to be able to solve the riddle. Alice seemed oblivious to my worrying.

She seemed so sure of herself. Like she knew everything, which couldn't be possible, but somehow I felt like it was possible. Alice startled me by shuffling the papers she had in her hands. She plopped down beside me. Her tiny hand grabbed the notepad and started writing quickly. "Okay, according to wikipedia a form can be a hare nest. As in 'shallow depression or flattened nest of grass used by a hare' that was the most logical definition of a form." she showed me the notepad.

KEYWORDS

A) form—shallow depression or flattened nest of grass used by a hare

This is the task that you must preform—What you must do.

The lights that light the oldest form—You have to find a light that lights an old hare nest.

Where black bears stand tall

And old oaks rule all

The glittering lights

The best place of all

"Okay, but what about the rest of it?" How the hell was I going to find a old hare nest in the first place?! I decided to voice my thoughts but Alice interrupted me.

"I'm guessing that when you get there you look for something black bear-ish. Then look for a lot of oaks. After that I think you should look for a light of sorts and then follow it." she pursed her lips.

"How am I going to find a hare nest? There must be thousands! How will I know which one is the oldest?" I whined. I wasn't one for whining but right now I was desperate. This was beginning to sound like an impossible mission!

Alice smiled. "I know where! This morning I wandered farther into the woods than I should and I fell in one. It looked really really old, it had spiders and cobwebs and all that, uh, insecty stuff." she bounced and pointed out the large window.

"Thanks Alice!" I hugged her. Alice could be annoying but she was always a good sister. She always helped me. Unlike Rosalie I could actually trust Alice. She was like the sister I never had.

"Now that you know what to do I guess you have to wait till night time, right?" she asked in a high pitched baby voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes and shut up Alice." I shoved her off the chair. She fell with a loud thump.

"Hey!" she shouted. "I'm gonna get you!" she stood and tried to pounce on me but I had already started running out the door.

I laughed loudly when I saw Alice following me. "You can't catch me Alice!" I ignored the curious stares Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen gave me.

"You. Are So. DEAD!" she screamed. "You broke my heel! It was a one of a kind designer heel! Arg!" I noticed that there was only the sound of one uneven heel clomping after me and laughed harder. This was another reason why I loved Alice she was so … _fun_ to be with.

As I ran into the kitchen I almost ran into Rosalie. She backed away from me like I was contagious o something. I glared at her. She looked slightly panicked by the intensity of my gaze. "You are a liar and a traitor!" I growled at her.

Her blue eyes widened innocently. "What did I do?" yeah, like she didn't know what she did. I had the overwhelming urge to punch her and make that Michael Jackson nose of her become crooked at a very awkward angle.

I snorted. "Don't ask like you don't know! You just ruined my relationship with Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. Well, thank you very much. I'm sure it was for the best." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice enter the kitchen slowly.

I turned to look at her an was very surprised to see that she was glaring that Rose as well. "I hope you are happy now! You made Edward hate Carlisle and Esme because they accused him falsely!" that was the first time I had ever seen Alice _angry. _Sure she had been less than happy or pleasant at times but she was never angry at anyone.

Rosalie took a quick step back, she looked dumbfounded. "I didn't say anything but the truth." she tried to defend herself weakly.

Alice sighed in exasperation. "No, you said anything but the truth." she scrunched up her nose in Rosalie's direction.

Rose looked confused for a second before understanding what she said. "Hey! I only told them what Tanya told me you told her!" she looked confused by what she had just said.

"Stop it. This is ridiculous we are just saying idiotic things now." I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair.

Rosalie came up to me and stood a foot away from me. She was as tall as me and could hold her own ground against me. Suddenly she slapped me. Well, that was random, not completely unexpected but very random. It stung. "What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled at her. "Stop with the slapping!" I wanted to slap her back badly but I knew I shouldn't. It was wrong. I settled for rubbing my cheek.

Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen rushed into the kitchen as soon as they heard me start yelling. "What is going on here?!" Dr. Cullen demanded. Oh, what a day for surprises, he had never been mad once much less twice in one day.

Alice quickly jumped to my defense. "We were asking Rose why she said those lies to you guys and she denied it! Can you believe it?! We know it was her because she was the only other person in this house who even likes Tanya! Then she had the nerve to slap Edward, again!"

Mrs. Cullen gasped. "Again?" She stared at Rose.

"Yeah, she already slapped me twice in the school parking lot." I kept rubbing my sore cheek. Whoever said girls didn't have muscle must never had been slapped.

Dr. Cullen looked angry. "Rosalie, you lie to us and then you start slapping your brother? What are you trying to do? Pull this family apart?" he gestured wildly with his hands. "You are grounded for a month. You will not go out after school unless I say so. And you will spend the weekends here. _Inside_ this house_._"

Alice and I smirked, satisfied with this punishment. We exchanged triumphant glances and flounced out of the kitchen so Rosie could have a little talk with her parents. We walked toward the library again.

"Now what?" I said.

Alice glanced at me slyly. I thought she was going to say something strange but she just said, "Now, we wait."

I just laughed. She was a ridiculous little pixie.

=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=

Glancing at the clock for the thousandth time I sighed. It was only ten. I couldn't go out until eleven, well, Alice said that there was a smaller chance of my being caught if I left then. I turned up the volume of my ipod, I loved listening to loud music. And I shouldn't fall asleep. So I purposely chose a song which I found very hard to sleep with _This Lying World_ by _Unearth_. It was actually a good song but it just wasn't good for sleeping.

Alice and I had spent a while in the library joking around and flipping through random books. We had even started to read the dictionary. Sometimes we would hear or see something outside and we would jump four feet in the air. We would just laugh at each other when that happened. After that we had sneaked out quickly so she could show me where the form was.

Then Es-Mrs. Cullen came in and scolded us for not being in bed. We just glared at her and trudged up the stairs like the little buggers we were. We got ready for bed—well, Alice got ready for bed, I just wore my normal clothes since I was going out—said goodnight to each other and went to our separate rooms.

I sighed again and rolled over in my bed. _Do not fall asleep. Do not fall asleep. Do not …_ My eyes began to droop as I began to drift off into a calm dreamless sleep. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy … And I slept.

My eyes felt groggy and I felt stiff as I awoke. Suddenly I remembered about the rhyme. I bolted out of bed and snapped my head toward the clock. It was eleven fifteen! I breathed a sigh of relief that turned into a sigh of panic. I needed to get there and quick. There wasn't much time left.

I grabbed my flashlight and crept out of my room locking it with my key, I put it around my neck so I wouldn't loose it and tiptoed silently down the hall. I started to descend down the staircase but luck was not on my side, I tried to step lightly but I unfortunately stepped on a loose floor board and it made a loud creaking noise that echoed loudly through the whole house.

I began to creep into the living room and froze as I heard a door open. I crept backwards a little and pressed myself against the wall. My heart pounded fiercely as I saw someone thump down the stairs. I recognized him, it was Dr. Cullen. He was mumbling something under his breath.

"No, I'm going to kill you all. Don't worry rainbow dinos I'll save you." What the hell? "I'm going to tell your mom, you are a ninja … don't hide your mask. Come on rainbow dinos this was behind that rock, the Care Bears will be here soon." he passed in front of me without glancing at me once. When he stopped walking in front of the T.V., his head lolled to the side and he started … snoring?

He was a sleepwalker! And he was dreaming about … Care Bears, ninjas and rainbow dinos, who knows who those are. I wanted to burst out laughing but now wasn't the time to make fun of Dr. Cullen.

I walked sideways, still pressed against the wall, to the door. I was about to open the door when my foot stepped on another loose board. His head snapped up.

I saw his eyes open but he just stood there staring blankly at the T.V. "I'm going to jump on that house, okay?" he started mumbling again. I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing. Well, this was strange.

My hand reached out for the knob and I slowly pulled the door open. I inched out and closed the door softly behind me praying Dr. Cullen was still asleep or dreaming. I let out a soft sigh of relief. _Okay, I got this far now I hope I don't blow it._

_This is the task that you must preform_

I crept around the house and found the path that I had been on earlier with Alice. I looked up and saw it was a full moon, no need for my flashlight right now. I stuffed it in my back pocket and walked along the dark dimly lit path. The path twirled deeper and deeper into the thick forest.

Looking around I saw all the trees looked the same and shuddered at the thought of getting lost. I tried not to become panicky at the thought of getting lost. My mind flew through different scenarios, I would get lost and eaten by wild animals, I would die from the cold, I would die from starvation, and no one would ever find me. Ever.

Abruptly the ground fell away beneath me. I landed on my butt with a muffled smack. I groaned, that hurt. Why was everyone and everything trying to hurt me today?! Well, at least it seemed I had found the form. I sat there for a minute looked around and trying to see if there was a light.

_The lights that light the oldest form_

Come on, come on. Nope, no light. Where was that damn light?! Maybe this wasn't the right form. I was about to stand but a bright light caught my eye. It was coming from the trees ahead. I stood and ran toward it, afraid it would disappear. As I neared it did. It unexpectedly flickered and vanished.

I cursed under my breath but kept walking forward to where I thought the light was. As I neared the spot where I had seen the light the moonlight faded into darkness. I gasped and rapidly pulled out my flashlight. I turned it on hastily. Okay, this was better.

I walked closer and closer to the place where the light had vanished at. My mind was jumbled with panic at the thought of not finding the place or getting lost.

_Where black bears stand tall_

Snapping out of my panicked induced haze I noticed that there were lots of rocks. Big black rocks. I squinted toward the rock that the light used to be at and flashed my light at it, two sparkling orbs met mine and the great rock suddenly looked like a bear. It seemed to be looming over me, trying to swipe a giant black paw at me. Trying to kill me.

I gasped and staggered back. It was just a rock! I was shocked, a black bear, a black rock, a black bear rock! I shined the light at it again and noticed there were two shiny reddish marble like crystals embedded in the rock making them look like eyes, they were strategically placed that way if they had placed them in any other place the rock wouldn't have looked like a bear. Huh, I had never seen something so peculiar …

Something was tugging at the edges at my mind nearing my grasp but not quite, it was like there was something I needed to remember. Ah! My hand collided with my forehead. This was the black bear that stood tall! Okay, good! This was going good so far. I tried to be optimistic.

Now I needed to find some oaks, I looked around but I couldn't see much. I felt like the silence was too … quiet, how ironic, so I started to hum a song randomly under my breath. I started to bob my head up and down in tune with my mental music. I chuckled when I noticed I was humming _Fear Of The Dark _by_ Iron Maiden_. It seemed appropriate, I guess my subconscious picked it out for me.

I tried to catch at least a glimpse of an oak but I could see nothing. It was too dark, I looked down at my flashlight and saw that the light it emitted was dimming significantly. I shook it. "Damn flashlight. Damn darkness. Damn _Iron Maiden_ for making me scared of the dark." I muttered angrily. The light started to grow again. I heaved a long loud sigh.

_And old oaks rule all_

I finally found some oak trees they were directly behind the black bear rock, how could I not have seen them? I advanced toward them, glittering lights, what glittering lights?! Where would there be glittering lights in the middle of the forest?!

My feet strolled on around the oak trees, I progressed deeper and deeper into the musty and thick forest of oak trees. Were the trees getting bigger or was it just me? No, they _were_ getting bigger, well not exactly, they were getting _older_. That was good, I supposed I had to keep going until I saw some sort of glittering light.

I suddenly tripped which caused my flashlight to fall and that caused it to flicker and give out. Everything went dark. It was so dark, so completely and utterly dark. I whirled around panicked by the loss of light, the moon was no where to be seen. Oh, great. It was around twelve at night, I was in the middle of the woods and it was completely dark! I heard a a wolf howling and leaves started to crunch around me, like someone was circling me. I felt something touch my back. I froze, fear over powered my senses, I couldn't move.

A jolt of panic rushed through my body, my muscles screamed at me to run and hide under a rock of some sort. I saw a small amount of light flutter through the thick canopy of greenness. The moon was coming out. The thing that touched my back stopped and touched my leg.

Letting out a yelp of alarm my eyes shot down toward where I felt something touch me. My startled gaze landed on a dog, it met my eyes curiously. It looked like a Doberman but kind of like a German Shepard too. Its pelt was black with darkish brown splotches on his ears and back. I guess it was a mix. It's amber gaze froze me in place. I had never seen such malevolent eyes on an animal. They turned soft but still held evil in their shimmering depths.

As its eyes glittered in the moonlight that shined down on them and I felt another piece of the puzzle fall into place. This dog was the glittering light its eyes glowed and sparkled like someone had poured real glitter in his eyes. Amber glitter. They shone with a thousand secrets I could not possibly strive to comprehend. It was like it had seen the whole world and knew what no one knew about it.

_The glittering lights_

The dog tugged on my hand with his teeth gently and urged me forward. It let go of my hand and sauntered ahead. I gulped but meandered behind the dog anyway. I kept a few feet between myself the dog for fear that it might turn on me and kill me. I shook my head to push away the nervousness. I _had_ to do this, but there was no reason to do it paranoid. I _had_ to become one of the Bejs. I _had_ to.

This thought gave me courage, my footsteps became more confident and my strides more firm. The dog started to glance back at me every once and a while. I started to hum again, this time a less frightening tune: _Fully Alive_ by _Flyleaf_.

The dog and I walked in companionable silence. I kind of got the feeling that I knew the dog, but how could I know it, I had never seen it before. I felt a bit more confident that the dog was not going to harm me it looked like it was trying to help me, so I shouldn't be afraid should I? No, I shouldn't.

The dog barked once and sped up. I saw a faint glow up ahead, it was a soft glow. It steadily became more luminous. It was so … mysterious. I followed after the dog faster than before. I was anxious to see what was on the other side of the thick line of trees.

As we passed the last few trees the glow became so vivid that I had to squint. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. It was so … beautifully terrifying. I couldn't believe my eyes. Places like this were very rare to come by, they were magical and so very very beautiful. Not beautiful in the sense of something cute but it held your eyes to it, and made you feel like you had just stepped into a fairy tale or a horror movie. Beautiful.

_The best place of all_

And like that I knew. I knew this was the place where the rhyme was supposed to lead me. This was it. I was here.

_I am a man who walks alone  
And when I' m walking a dark road  
At night or strolling through the park_

_When the light begins to change  
I sometimes feel a little strange  
A little anxious when its dark_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a constant fear that someones always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someones always there_

_Have you run your fingers down the wall  
And have you felt your neck skin crawl  
When you' re searching for the light?  
Sometimes when you' re scared to take a look  
At the corner of the room  
You' ve sensed that somethings watching you_

_Have you ever been alone at night  
Thought you heard footsteps behind  
And turned around and no ones there?  
And as you quicken up your pace  
You find it hard to look again  
Because you're sure theres someone there_

_Watching horror films the night before  
Debating witches and folklore  
The unknown troubles on your mind  
Maybe your mind is playing tricks  
You sense and suddenly eyes fix  
On dancing shadows from behind_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a constant fear that someones always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someones always there_

_When I' m walking a dark road  
I am a man who walks alone_

_Fear Of The Dark_ by _Iron Maiden_

* * *

**Author Note:** Phew! That was a long last song. Don't cha think? I think I am going crazy but that doesn't matter. :D I actually had the dream about rainbow dinos and ninjas and care bears ... it was weird ... I had to save the Rainbow dinos from the ninja because he trapped them in someplace called Death Valley, so I saved them and gave them to the Care Bears them I went to tattle on the ninja with his mom but he tried to hide his mask and costume but his mom still saw it so he got scolded. hahaha. I was reading over my dream diary and I just had to put it in!

I am not going to post a preview because I have various paths I want to test out before I do. Sorry.

Can you answer this small question for me please? _What supernatural monster that is _not_ a vampire do you want to see in this story?_ My mind has gone poof. I think it hid under my bed but it's dark down there and I'm afraid …

**Review and I'll give you your "longer sneak peek preview"! Yup.**


	9. Sound Of Truth

**Author Note: **Oh! I'm so so sorry I took so long to update! I'm so sorry! I was going to update like two weeks ago but I was coming on vacation here to Pennsylvania USA(yay) and my mom dragged me away to pack. I bet she packed my laptop first cause she knows I hate not being able to use it. So I went to the airport. Bla bla bla. I got here. But here in my old house, where I am staying, I have no Internet connection! *gasp-die* And that means no Fanfiction :( so I went to the library but the stupid library computer wouldn't read Open Office files and I don't have Word cause I don't know why but it won't work. So I cleverly devised a way to update. But my parents didn't want to take me to the library because of stupid reasons. Like me screaming and not wanting to go see Washington D.C. I walked all the way from the Smithsonian space museum to the Lincoln memorial! Twice. And for me that was horrible! Then my parents wanted to go to Baltimore. B-o-r-i-n-g. But today aha! I have to return a book I borrowed from the library so my parents have to take me to the library! Yay! And I'm gonna update! You have permission to kill me for keeping you waiting. Just make it quick! Sorry, sorry, sorry! And sorry for this very long excuse. Sorry! :(

I would like to thank my awesome, sock-rockin', review-toppin'(no idea what that means) reviewers: **Chika-PyonPyon, kelsandedward1994, jasperluvr95, SpunkRansom101, edwardandbella4evrandevr, Twilight-Jacob-Lover, hermionesw, acca-laurentia, Moxxie Angel, Locketful o' Heartache, SoundsLikeAPesonalProblem., pinkiepoo04, -passion.x and justine** You guys made me so so so happy! You rock my socks off!(Yes, today I _am_ wearing socks! Awesome right?)(if I missed you, you are welcome to complain and give me a cyber-slap) :D

The songs for this chapter are _Sound Of Truth_ by_ As I Lay Dying_(the truth must be believed people!) and _Dance Of Death_ by _Iron Maiden_(Hm, their songs are just so fitting don't you think?).

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. I do not own any brand names in this story._

_

* * *

_

**Previously:**

_And like that I knew. I knew this was the place where the rhyme was supposed to lead me. This was it. I was here._

**Chapter 9.- Sound Of Truth**

_We have all heard what we wanted to hear_

_Truth that sounds right to our ears_

_Sound Of Truth_ by _As I Lay Dying_

In front of me a big black house stood out of the greenness of the trees. It was flawless, timeless. It was huge, three floors and several windows, including a round one all the way at the top. The window frames were painted white and so was the door, it was a bright bone white. The contrast was spooky, black and white. Like an old picture.

I felt like I was in the past. Giant oak trees surrounded the house from all sides. It seemed like their trunks were glowing, some more than others, it was magnificent. I remembered will-o'-the-wisp. This must be that. I had never seen one before but they had always been described like this.

There was a small clearing in front of the house, in the center of it there was a circle of stones, like one would find at a camp site. But those stones were not just stones they were crystals. There were green, silver, gray, purple, blue, yellow, orange, black, and red ones. They shone brightly under the moon.

I don't know how long I stood there with my mouth wide open staring at the house and the trees. I was mesmerized by the pure magic this place emitted. It was just … wow.

Figures started emerging from the shadows in between the huge trees. The dog that had been standing beside me stepped forward, its movement startled me out of my mental admiring. The figures came out from everywhere they came from my right and from my left, from behind the house as well.

The figures were covered up with large long black robes They flowed out and covered their feet but still they weren't quite long enough for them to trip on them. Their hoods covered their faces almost completely, I had no idea how they could see like that, and left the rest in shadows. The robed figures moved swiftly to form a semicircle behind the stones.

I gulped, who were they? I had a feeling in my gut that these were the Bejs but they moved in such a predatory fashion that I felt scared stiff. I silently counted them, there were ten, all of them were uneven in height. They stood in a straight line, rigidly still. Like statues.

The white door of the old house flew open with a loud bang. A smaller figure stepped out gracefully, his robe was blood red and rippled like water when he moved. He walked down the porch steps with his head held high. I could see no skin, he was as well concealed as the others.

I observed that this small person just barely reached my chin. He was short, very short compared to the others. He had looked a little taller when he was still on the porch but now I could see he only came up to their shoulders or a little higher than that.

The ten scary dark figures parted in the middle to let the red robed figure step in, five on each side of him. They all nodded toward him. I assumed he was the leader, by the way he held himself and the way they nodded toward him reverently.

By now I wasn't so sure that these were the Bejs anymore. They were giving me the creeps, a chill ran down my spine. I hoped they meant no harm. _I_ meant no harm so they wouldn't harm me right? I was just some boy that had gotten lost in the woods while trying to find a secret place and had been guided here by a dog. They had no reason to harm me. But they also had no reason _not_ to harm me …

The dog that had been sitting in front of me patiently and unmoving, stood and padded around the circle of rocks toward the red figure. The dog stood at his side and sat down. Nothing moved for what seemed like an eternity.

My heart was thumping so loudly I was sure Alice could hear it back at the house. _Thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump._

Finally the red figure stepped forward only a foot or so away from the circle of stones. He raised his hidden hands high above his head and brought them down quickly, like he was pulling something forcefully down. Just as he did that a lightning bolt flashed down from the sky and lit the center of the rock circle.

It formed a large fire in front of my eyes. I gaped openly at it, how did that happen. What? How? That wasn't possible! It just wasn't! I had to be dreaming! Maybe I was still asleep.

I saw the red figure raise and lower his hands gently, the fire died down a little so I could now see all the robed figures—and the dog—clearly.

The red robed figure raised his hand in greeting in my direction. I nodded slowly, respectfully, if he was the leader I should show respect as well.

"Hello Edward." My head snapped up. I knew that voice. It was Bella's voice. Though her voice sounded a bit more ominous and hollow right now I had no doubt it was her. _She_ was the red robed figure! I was almost sure it was a man! So that must mean that the rest of them are Bejs.

They all stood stoically. Probably waiting for my reaction. Were they some sort of secret society or something? Maybe they were a cult. I finally forced words out of my mouth, I was too shocked to say anything more creative. "Hi."

"We have been waiting for you Edward. Don't be afraid." her voice was sure and strong, but whispery and hollow at the same time. She walked around the fire and stood in front of me. "You have been brought here by Bedisa, do not fear. All will be explained."

"What is this?" I whispered to her. I was not expecting this when I came here.

I felt her gaze burn a hole through my face. I couldn't see her eyes but I sure felt them. "This, our little group, is no ordinary group. I know we seem normal on the outside. On the outside we look just like every other teenager there is. But here you will learn what we truly are." she gestured around the clearing with her cloaked hand. "Do you wish to abandon everything you have known and lead a new life? But be warned: there is no turning back."

I gulped loudly. This was not your ordinary group. These were not your ordinary people. I suddenly knew that. These were not humans. They were something else. That was why this place felt … different. It was because it was inhabited by creatures we knew not of.

Should I give up my freedom. My bliss ignorance for this, for a life of secrecy and mystery. I had to be honest with myself. I did wanted this, I wanted to know what this was, who they were, what they did. But would it be dangerous for me? Would it be dangerous for my family?

I was scared, scared out of my mind. I wanted this. I did. But how was this the right thing if I was scared? I took a deep breath. "Does it mean I can't talk to my family?" I asked wearily. If I wouldn't be aloud to talk to or socialize outside the group then my answer would have to be no. Alice had already been through enough, I couldn't let her down.

She chuckled. "No, of course not. We tolerate fraternizing with the outside people as long as our secrets remain inside this circle of people, inside the Bejs." she nodded. "I expect you to keep quiet and not reveal our secrets. You may _talk_ to them but only momentarily this, what we know, will take over your life."

I sighed. _Yes or no. Yes or no. No or yes. No or no. Yes or yes. No or yes. Yes or no._ I shook my head slightly to clear it of those inane thoughts. I finally decided. I straightened myself and stood erect. "Yes." I stated clearly.

She laughed. "Good! Great! Bedisa chose you for this task and we were going to _make_ you join anyway we could."

I chuckled nervously glancing back to the other hooded figures. They were going to force me? Well … that was a bit … odd.

"Sit." she commanded me. I did as she asked and sat Indian style on the ground in front of her. What was going to happen now?

She straightened herself and carefully bent down until her hooded head was at level with mine. "The life you have known will come to an end tonight. But with it, will dawn a new beginning."

"_Until the end … it will begin." _Alice's words from a moment earlier today echoed in my mind. Was this what she meant? I took in a deep shuddering breath. Then that meant I was doing the right thing. I reassured myself.

"Edward." she spoke gravely.

I shook my head and focused my eyes on Bella again. "Huh?"

I heard her sigh loudly. "Are you prepared for what you are about to hear and see? Do you think you can handle this?" she asked.

_Get a grip Edward. Stop spacing out or they're going to think you're afraid. Well, too afraid to be with them._ I scolded myself mentally. "Yes. I'm prepared." I stated firmly.

"Good. Now, tell me. What color are my eyes?" she asked stiffly.

I snorted, was this a trick question? "Brown."

"Now, what color are they." she reached up and slowly lowered her hood. Her delicate fingers gripped the red fabric and pulled it down slowly. Though I could now see her face she kept her eyes closed. Then …

She opened them.

I saw red.

Her eyes were red! They were a sparkling vivid blood red color. Like lava. The fire I had seen in her eyes today was now literally smoldering in their new red depths. I could almost see the flames fueling her strength and determination. It almost made sense. Almost.

I gasped loudly. "Red …" I whispered. There was no way they could be red. It had to be a trick of the light or something. "How?" I breathed.

She stood. "In your world, all that you have known or thought you know is false, not completely. But here, now, in this world, in the real world, facts and fiction are no longer different things. There are societies that are secret and have their own rules and punishments that apply to them living in the human world." she stroked her chin thoughtfully. "For example, the vampire world. They are lead by the powerful Volturi." she glanced at me.

I exploded. "What?! Vampires?! You've got to be kidding me!" my frame shook with the shock of the information I had received. My brain just couldn't comprehend it, so it denied it.

"Sadly, I am not kidding. Are you going to sit there like a startled duck all night or are you going to realize this is true?" she said harshly and blinked her red eyes at me.

I couldn't help but be skeptical. This had to be a joke. There was no way that, that could possibly be true. "Oh, of course, now are you going to tell me unicorns exist too?" I scoffed.

Bella looked increasingly annoyed. "This one is another non-believer!" she spun around toward the line of dark shapes. "Emmett! Jasper!" she called out loudly.

What was wrong with these people? Maybe they had done too many drugs or something … I should help them get to the hospital and maybe stick them in rehab for a while.

Two dark figures detached themselves from the straight line of statues. They glided in our direction effortlessly and stood beside Bella, one on each side of her. Bella grinned up at them as she stood along side them.

"Ah, drat! I hoped this time we would have an easier time making our new member believe." she pouted crossly and glared at me.

I just sat there. Sitting. Waiting. And sitting. My brain seemed to have failed me. Her red eyes sliced through my brain and separated every thought from it. So I just sat there. Sitting. Waiting. Staring. And sitting.

"This is goin' to be fun!" the figure on Bella's right boomed. Emmett.

The other figure, whom I assumed to be Jasper, raised his robe clad hand behind Bella and slapped him on the head. "Fun for you! You didn't get scorched last time we had to shove someone into the fire." he then muttered something under his breath and slapped Emmett again.

Bella glared at them. "Stop it! We don't have time for this! We have to finish him up before school starts!"

Finish what up? My eyes widened. Were they going to finish me!? Kill me?! Throw me into the fire?! I felt panic seep through my limbs, freezing them in place as it went. I thought they wanted to be my friends! But as it turned out they were going to kill me. I blinked slowly as if acknowledging my own death wasn't anything to be afraid of.

I gulped. It _was_ something to be afraid of. The strangely numbing panic began to fade away but as it faded pure terror ran through my veins.

"Okay, okay." Emmett muttered. He turned to me and cocked his hooded head to the side as if thinking about something. He took a step forward.

I crawled a foot back on all fours. "You're not finishing me up or whatever you crazy people want to do with me." I announced.

Emmett chuckled darkly. "We aren't going to finish you up. If we did we would now be incomplete. You have agreed to this and now you are going to shut your pie hole, stand up straight and proud with your head held high without all your ridiculous feeling of scaredy cattery and do as we say so you can understand our ways." his tone rang with such authority that I had no choice, literally, but to obey.

My mouth felt like it had been glued shut and I no longer felt the panic and fear that had been welling up inside of me. I felt assured and confident. I picked myself off the dirty ground and gave myself a strange doggy like shake and stood up straight. I had never done that but there were weirder things happening right now that demanded my attention.

I had a strange notion that they had cracked my skull open and shoved in the foreign feelings of faithfulness and belief that everything that was happening and everything they were saying now was true. I _had_ to believe their nonsense about vampires. I _had_ to.

I hated it. It was disgusting. It wasn't my own will! This wasn't what I wanted to believe or do. I didn't like being controlled. I wanted to open my "pie hole" and scream at them. Tell them through my yowls of rage that they couldn't _make_ me. Maybe even stick out my tongue. But I couldn't I was powerless under their forces.

I was now feeling sorry for all the puppets in the world.

I was like a puppet.

I was a puppet.

I was _their_ puppet.

And I hated that more. How dare they make me do these things I didn't want to do! How dare they make me believe these things I didn't want to believe! Where did they get off thinking that they had the right to make me do these things?!

Then something clicked.

_How_ where they making me do this? I realized I didn't have a real answer. This wasn't supposed to be possible. The only answer I could come up with was that fact and fiction were the same thing. They couldn't be differentiated because in this world, this new world in which I found myself now, things were different and nothing was completely impossible. Just highly improbable. My eyes had been pried opened forcefully to reveal the new world that the Bejs had dragged me into.

They _were_ telling the truth, and even though I didn't approve of this type of things, forcing me to believe had made me come to the realization that believing this wasn't believing a lie or being forced to believe something silly. It was believing in the truth.

Hm. It seemed they had cleverly worked out this outrageous plot to make me believe. _They're good._ I thought. They knew the right way to make me come to reason, reason relative to this new world, and stop being so hostile and disbelieving.

I blinked for the first time in what seemed like ages, it stung a little. I shook my head a little as I came back from my anger driven epiphany. _That was … strange._

I finally started to pay attention to my surroundings again and noticed that Jasper was whispering urgently in Bella's ear. She had her eyes trained on me but they seemed far away. Emmett was leaning in to hear what they were whispering about.

I noticed for the first time that Bella's hair was not pointing in every direction like it was at school but was hanging limp and straight. Its uneven tufts creating a strange wacko-guy-with-scissors-cut-my-hair look. Even with that strange hair cut she looked good. It suited her. _Crazy hair. Crazy girl. Makes perfect sense._('Drake and Josh' quote ha)

The dog had moved from its sitting position in front of the line of dark figures and was now once again sitting at Bella's side. His amber eyes stared at me like I was a tasty morsel to be devoured. A malicious glint in her eyes made me shiver. I was almost completely sure that that dog was no ordinary mutt. But I would find out about that later.

The rest of the Bejs had not moved an inch. Or so it seemed. One of them must have fidgeted or something. It was very improbable for a human to stay still for a long period of time.

As I had been observing I hadn't noticed that Jasper was no longer whispering and that now all three of them were looking at me—or, er, I _think_ Jasper and Emmett were looking at me, I still couldn't see their faces.

"Brilliant!" Bella exclaimed abruptly.

I stared at her. "What?" I questioned a bit grumpily. What was so important that she had to interrupt my quiet thinking time?

"You're glowing!" she was bouncing a little on her toes. She was having an "Alice moment" as I liked to call these type of moments where the person would start acting like he or she had just consumed loads and loads of coffee. It resembled a sugar rush at times. Sometimes they would even squeal and clap quickly. But I didn't think that Bella was one for squealing, or clapping for that matter.

I furrowed my brow, puzzled. "Glowing?" I asked warily. Maybe, despite the fact that what she had said about fact and fiction being true, she was a bit drugged. I narrowed my eyes had her.

"By George Washington! You are glowing! Glowing! Really glowing! Do I have to spell it out for you?!" she yelled while waving her finger frantically at me. "Look at your hand! Look at it!" she ordered.

It wasn't like before when I felt like I was being forced to. Right now I wanted to look. So I did. I let out a shocked sound, I thought it sounded somewhat like a choking cat. My skin, normally so pale and sickly looking, was now giving off a vibrant not-necessarily-healthy white glow. Like I had stuffed myself full of light bulbs and turned them on.

I let out another shocked choking cat sound as my glow brightened. Now instead of looking like I was stuffed full of light bulbs I looked like I was a light bulb. My mouth fell open as I tried to form a question. But my mind was so muddled and confused that I couldn't have even formed a simple greeting.

Bella stepped closer to me. "Yes! The third guard! We've got him!" she was mumbling more things like that under her breath.

But I could hardly pay attention to her, my skin started to glow brighter. I felt like a living, breathing and walking Broadway. I almost chuckled at that thought. But my sense of humor seemed to have vanished almost as quickly as it had a appeared.

People weren't supposed to glow like that, were they? No, they weren't supposed to.

My glow started to shimmer a little, like I was sparkling. That was just a ridiculous thought. _Sparkling_, I mentally scoffed at it. Me sparkling. Again, I almost laughed out loud but I couldn't. The shock of my glowing was already set so deep in my thoughts that everything was consumed by it.

I tried to push the shock back a little. That was the best thing I could do at the moment. _Try._ I gulped.

I finally regained enough control over my brain to ask what I desperately needed to ask. "Why am I glowing?" my voice sounded dreamy and content. But on the inside I was running around in circles pulling out my hair and yelling for my mother to come find me and tell me this wasn't real. That it was all just a dream.

I couldn't look away from the strange shimmering glow of my skin even though I wanted to look up at Bella as she replied. "When people start to believe they change. Their skin color determines what rank they have in the club and their eyes turn a color that most likely describes the person." her voice sounded worn by ages of speaking.

That strange new worn quality to her voice attracted my attention, I had to look up. Her bright red eyes were dulling rapidly. She swayed a little. Alerting Emmett that something was wrong and he flew to her side just before she staggered to the ground. Jasper rushed over as well and between the two they supported Bella.

My eyes widened. I hadn't seen Bella look as weak and worn as she did now. What was wrong with her? I stepped nearer to her. As I did she gasped and moaned in pain or exhaustion, or both. "It's time for the fire." she rasped weakly but her voice held authority and pride.

Emmett and Jasper nodded and helped Bella stand up straight. She took a couple deep breathes and ridded herself of Emmett and Jasper's arms. She stood shakily for a moment before heaving a big breath and shivering noticeably.

I looked down at my hand to see if I was still glowing and indeed I was. Huh. How strange. I was glowing because I had just realized that fact and fiction were two of the same. That didn't seem to bother me much anymore. I had already accepted it, so why should it bother me?

Bella put her pale hand on my arm. "What I am going to ask you to do is is the last step toward becoming a Bej." she spoke breathlessly. "You have to step into the fire." she said the words slowly and carefully.

_Let me tell you a story to chill the bones  
About a thing that I saw  
One night wandering in the everglades  
I'd one drink but no more_

_I was rambling, enjoying the bright moonlight  
Gazing up at the stars  
Not aware of a presence so near to me  
Watching my every move_

_Feeling scared and I fell to my knees  
As something rushed me from the trees  
Took me to an unholy place  
And that is where I fell from grace_

_Then they summoned me over to join in with them  
To the dance of the dead  
Into the circle of fire I followed them  
Into the middle I was led_

_As if time had stopped still I was numb with fear  
But still I wanted to go  
And the blaze of the fire did no hurt upon me  
As I walked onto the coals_

_And I felt I was in a trance  
And my spirit was lifted from me  
And if only someone had the chance  
To witness what happened to me_

_And I danced and I pranced and I sang with them  
All had death in their eyes  
Lifeless figures they were undead all of them  
They had ascended from hell_

_As I danced with the dead  
My free spirit was laughing and howling down at me  
Below my undead body  
Just danced the circle of dead_

_Until the time came to reunite us both  
My spirit came back down to me  
I didn't know if I was alive or dead  
As the others all joined in with me_

_By luck then a skirmish started  
And took the attention away from me  
When they took their gaze from me  
Was the moment that I fled_

_I ran like hell faster than the wind  
But behind I did not glance  
One thing that I did not dare  
Was to look just straight ahead_

_When you know that your time has come around  
You know you'll be prepared for it  
Say your last goodbyes to everyone  
Drink and say a prayer for it_

_When you're lying in your sleep, when you're lying in your bed  
And you wake from your dreams to go dancing with the dead  
When you're lying in your sleep, when you're lying in your bed  
And you wake from your dreams to go dancing with the dead_

_To this day I guess I'll never know  
Just why they let me go  
But I'll never go dancing no more  
'Til I dance with the dead_

_Dance Of Death_ by_ Iron Maiden_

* * *

**Author Note:** How was it? Horrible? Yes? Okay, well. Uh. I just sorta went with the flow of ideas in this chapter. I had no idea what I was writing 'till I finished it. So I think it's weird but okay-ish. Maybe. I don't know.

This chapter I am going to give a little preview for ya great great people I love!

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_They nodded and ran off into the forest, all in different directions just like when they had entered the clearing. I stared after them. That seemed like it had been such a long time ago. Since I had arrived here my whole world had shifted. Before I had been comfortably sitting in a place where everything was defined by logic, science, and physics and what a nice place it was._

_Now I was dangling off the edge of a cliff, grasping at the crumbling ground above an endless, horror filled, precipice, with the knowledge that everything I had known until now had been a lie—or at least not the truth since apparently not many people knew it was a lie—and that things far beyond anything I had ever imagined possible were possible._

* * *

**Review! For your "Longer sneak peek preview"!**(don't you just love saying that?)

**Seriously though, Review! :D**

**Review!**


	10. No Time To Cry

**Author Note:** I'm so so so so sorry, once again. I know, I know. It's been too long since the last time I updated. And this time I actually did have plenty of opportunities to update but I still hadn't finished the chapter. I had horrible horrible writers block! Edward just wouldn't do what he was told. Gr. D: I wrote this chapter like 10 times, no joke. I mean seriously I wrote it over and over and over again but it just wouldn't seem right. I wanted to slap Edward really really hard. I am not using writers block as an excuse for being lazy. I seriously _did_ have writers block. It normally never happens to me but it did this time. *sigh* Well, here's the chapter anyway. :D (This chapter will be kind of boring, it's more of a filler but it had to happen you know what I mean? So, sorry about that)

I would like to thank all the wonderful people that reviewed to this story: **SpunkRansom101, Locketful o' Heartache, hermionesw, Twilight-Jacob-Lover, Chika-PyonPyon, Moxxie Angel, The Annoying Thing, cb, Blue Tulips, cruz94 and EmmyBear McCarty!!!** I Love you guys! I smile everyday just reading the reviews you guys send me!

The songs for this chapter are _No Time To Cry _by_ Cradle Of Filth_(It seemed appropriate don't you think?) and _Dogfight_ by _Evergreen Terrace_(I just felt like it suited what Edward is feeling).

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. Nor do I own the lyrics. I do not own any brand names in this story. I do not own any movies or books mentioned._

_

* * *

_

**Previously:**

_Bella put her pale hand on my arm. "What I am going to ask you to do is is the last step toward becoming a Bej." she spoke breathlessly. "You have to step into the fire." she said the words slowly and carefully._

**Chapter 10.- No Time To Cry**

_It's just a feeling_

_I get sometimes_

_A feeling_

_Sometimes_

_And I get frightened_

_Just like you_

_I get frightened too_

_but it's..._

_No Time To Cry_ by _Cradle Of Filth_

I squeaked in shock, it was a slightly embarrassing sound. I heard a small chuckle from Emmett and a slap probably from Jasper. "What?! But that's dangerous!" I protested. I wasn't going to be charred alive just because they thought it was fun. I turned my gaze to the bright fire flickering behind Bella. The fire was huge, I noted with a tiny portion of interest that small blue sparks landed on the ground near it.

Fire. Fire was bad. I would not go into the fire. That would be absurd. I stared at Bella through narrowed eyes. Was she sane? I mean who in their right mind would do that? Or ask someone to do that?

She just grinned at me and turned to where the Bejs were standing like unmoving unchanging statues. "Okay, guys. Edward, the guards and I need to have a little chat. Run along now. Go do something productive like eating or … something." she said lightly.

They nodded and ran off into the forest, all in different directions just like when they had entered the clearing. I stared after them. That seemed like it had been such a long time ago. Since I had arrived here my whole world had shifted. Before I had been comfortably sitting in a place where everything was defined by logic, science, and physics and what a nice place it was.

Now I was dangling off the edge of a cliff, grasping at the crumbling ground above an endless, horror filled, precipice, with the knowledge that everything I had known until now had been a lie—or at least not the truth since apparently not many people knew it was a lie—and that things far beyond anything I had ever imagined possible were possible.

"Edward. Look at the fire." Bella told me in a low voice. "Look at it." her husky voice made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Such a strange feeling, _I wonder what it is._ But, again, like before when Emmett had told me what to do, I _had_ to look at the fire. I was unable to stop myself.

So, I turned to look at the fire. Uh, oh.

Big mistake.

Everything disappeared. The only thing that existed was the fire and I. I was not aware that Bella had moved out of the way and was smiling sadistically at me. I was not aware that Emmett and Jasper turned their heads away from me quickly. I was not aware of the way the dog was looking at me, a very peculiar way—like it wanted to kill me, but since I wasn't paying attention I couldn't be completely sure. I was not aware that a bug—a mosquito to be precise—had come to stand on my arm and was now sucking at my blood. I was not aware that I was not aware of anything but the fire. I simply was not aware … of anything else.

I was under the great indescribable power of the flames, I felt hypnotized by the fire. It burned so beautifully against the black darkness. It smoldered like a torch lighting a dark tunnel. It was a lighthouse of security for the poor wee men that rode on the boats of the black and churning savage sea. The redness of the flames flickered and swayed. The wind tugged and played around the fiery tendrils of red-orange-ness.

My veins burned with the utter desire to stand on the fire or at least touch it. I _wanted_ to be consumed by it. I wanted it to make my skin simmer and burn under its heat. My skin cried out in frustration for the heat of the fire. My skin hated the feel of the cool late night air. It hated the chill it gave, the goosebumps it caused. It wanted warmth, sweet warmth. Warmth that could caress the skin and sooth the strange ache it had for the fire.

My body moved on its own and started to walk toward the fire. _It's so pretty._ I couldn't find enough sense to stop myself, I knew this was practically suicide—if I didn't survive—but I kept on walking toward the bright beam of lively red fire.

A little voice in my mind was screaming at me to stop, it was pleading—shamelessly begging on its skinny pathetic knees—for me to turn around and run into the forest. It begged me to go far far away from here. To run home and wake Mrs. and Dr. Cullen and ask them to restrain me so I wouldn't go into the fire to be annihilated.

But there was a louder voice that was urging me on, telling me I was almost there, that the only thing between me and the fire was air. That soon the ache and need my veins felt would be gone and replaced by the most amazing warmth anyone could ever imagine. The louder voice was winning.

Just one more step and I would be inside the fire. My mind was gone somewhere, shut down, dead, away, hiding, puking, screaming, begging, crying, despairing, or maybe it just wasn't there at all, I wasn't sure. But my body had only one option: to take the step. So I did the only thing I could do. I took the step. The last step. I took the last step into the fire and was engulfed completely by the searing heat of the fire. I closed my eyes and basked in the heat of it for a moment.

In a quick jolt of awareness my mind came back to me—from where? Who knows—just as I felt the first feelings of pain from the scorching fire sliding over my skin. The flames licked at my exposed flesh. They lapped at my pale glowing skin like a withered and dying dehydrated man at water. I screamed out in pain. Fuck it hurt. I felt my limbs and muscles bracing themselves against the fire—psh, yeah like that would do any good. My toes and fingers curled as if trying to hide from the fire inside myself. I pressed my lips together tightly. It wouldn't do any good to scream. It would just give the fire a way to get into my body and would most likely make my throat incredibly sore.

Why in the world had I done that?! I panicked. I wanted to move, I wanted to get out of the fire, but I couldn't. I was frozen there in the fire, how ironic. My arms and legs were as useless as Rosalie playing a game of Pictionary. They may as well have been Rosalie playing Pictionary 'cause they were really getting on my nerves. I seriously wasn't willing to stand in the fire all night and let it burn me.

I screamed at my body to move. _Move! Damn it! Move you useless pieces of Rosalie playing Pictionary! I'm gonna kill you Arms, I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna strangle you then I'm gonna bury you, dig you up and clone you and kill all your clones and then I'm never talking to you again!_(Madagascar quote, haha). _Then__ replace you with plastic arms! That goes for you too Legs!_ As ridiculous as it sounded I didn't laugh or chuckle because I was seriously considering doing that. I really hated my body at that moment.

The flames kept scratching my skin like sharp—much too sharp—red nails, biting at my fingers with its bloody reddened teeth of heat. It scathed my bare arms with its heat and burned up through the legs of my pants like out of control wildfire. It scraped painfully against my chest like rough hot burning sand. It scorched over the flesh of my lower back and skimmed slowly and painfully over my shoulder blades. The fire groped evilly at my face curling its fiery tendrils over my mouth, around my nose, and rubbed my eyelids raw, burning everything it touched or was close to.

Whose fault was this horrible hell on earth? Why was I here? The fire seemed to have wiped away the recollection of my last hours outside of it. Images rushed through my mind, random and incomplete. I observed them and slowly, like a leak in a dam, I began remembering. The riddle. Alice helping. Form. Dr. Cullen sleepwalking. Woods. Bears. Tall oaks. A dog. Reality, fiction. The Bejs … The dam broke and the memories flowed out free and vivid. The Bejs! It was all their fault!

_Damn the Bejs! Damn them! What trickery were they using on me?! _I opened my mouth like I was letting out a silent scream. It just hurt so much. I had never felt such pain in my life. It burned, scorched and rubbed my skin until I almost wanted to rip my skin off and let the fire have it just to stop the pain.

The pain became unbearable. Horribly hot burning. I wasn't sure how long I had been in the fire, maybe five minutes or maybe it had been days. It seemed like I had been there so long that the fire would never cease. Fire could go on burning until its oxygen was cut off. And in this world called earth there were lots and lots of billions of plants that made oxygen. So the fire, I supposed, could go on burning for ever. I would only stop burning when I died, oh lucky lucky me. I thought the fire would keep on burning and lead me to my utterly painful demise. But abruptly I stopped burning.

I opened my eyes. My surroundings confused me, last time I checked I was in a pit of fire in the middle of a forest. But I was now in a big room with dull red walls and a light orange floor. _When did I get here? _How_ did I get here? Where is here?_ I thought to myself. The room was completely bare, no furniture, no paintings on the walls, no doors, no nothing. _What a strange room._ I looked up. The ceiling was the same pale orange as the floor, it made me feel like I was standing on the ceiling. I felt slightly dizzy from that feeling. _Hm, how odd._

I glanced around the room again and was startled to see a small burgundy figure standing in a corner. I gasped in surprise. I had thought I was all alone. My gasp stopped short when I recognized the figure. It was Bella. Bella in all her hooded red-robed glory. I noticed vaguely that she had put her hood up again.

"Geez!" I whisper shouted at her. "You scared me!" I brought my hand to my heart and felt its erratic beating. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._ I chanted to myself in an effort to calm my frazzled nerves down a bit. _Geez Louise on cheese and crackers! Where the heck did she come from!? There are no doors! Well, where the heck did _I_ come from!?_

"Welcome to the room of B_loodshed_." she said loudly. Her voice boomed and echoed around the empty room. She raised her hand and waved around. Her words rang ominously in my ears even thought there was no longer an echo of them echoing around the room.

The way she said the word bloodshed sent shivers careening down my spine and made me involuntarily cringe away from her. "Bloodshed?" I asked in a small scared voice. What could that possibly mean? And why was it that every time I started to trust them they gave me another reason to mistrust them? Why?! It was all starting to wear me down. Seriously peoples.

"Aye! Because here we spill the blood of our the innocent and the vile, of the young and the old, of the human and the not so human." she said in a very Arnold Schwarzenegger like voice. Then she laughed happily, the sound of her laughs bounced off the walls and were buried in my heart.

I shook my head amusedly at her little speech. That surely couldn't be true. She probably just wanted to scare me or something. I mean come on, the room of Bloodshed, could she get anymore cheesy? "_Right_." I said sarcastically.

She laughed heartily. "Ha, sorry, 'bout that matie. I just like messin' with yer head." she pointed to her hooded head and laughed again. Well, the way she said that wasn't strange _at all_.

I almost rolled my eyes at the way she said it but I just smiled slightly and shook my head again. This girl really was something alright. She was something … something … well something extremely weird. But, for some reason I was completely oblivious to, she wasn't obnoxiously weird, she was simply … simply Bella. But enough of that, that was not important "Where are we?" that was the real pressingly important situation.

"Ah, nice question. We are, as I already said, in the room of Bloodshed. Did you not get that?" she shook her finger at me. "Naughty Edward. You have to pay attention when people are speaking. Didn't they ever teach you that in school?" she chided me sternly.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "I got that. But where exactly is this room of Bloodshed?" I corrected myself. Maybe I had passed out and was hallucinating this whole ordeal.

"The room of Bloodshed is here." Bella stated simply with a calm air about her words.

_Grr …_this really was getting on my nerves, not in an obnoxious way but in a I-have-no-patience-so-if-you-don't-stop-right-now-I'm-gonna-strangle-you way. She was just being purposely evasively elusive to annoy me. "Stop it and answer me seriously." I growled at her. If she wasn't going to help why the heck was she here?!

Her posture resembled an insulted lady—hand hovering over her chest and her head jerking a bit back and away from me. "I am answering you seriously!" she yelled at me in a very insulted sounding voice.

"Well, it doesn't sound like you are!" I shot back at her just as loudly. She was worse than a five year old kid asking where babies came from. I just wanted answers so I could leave and never come back. "If you aren't going to fucking help me then leave!" If I saw how she would leave, I could get out of here myself, and then never come back.

"Okay then. Fine! I'll leave but you shall stay …" her voice started to fade away quickly and so did her figure. Then she was gone. I was all alone in a strange empty room with no logical way out. And I had just ordered away the only person that could help me.

"Gah!" I screamed—no, I _shouted_. Men never scream, screaming is for girls—in frustration, annoyance, and anger. I felt frustrated at myself for making Bella go away, I felt angry at myself for caring where that weird weird person had gone and I felt annoyed at myself for even coming here in the first place. My world was perfectly and absolutely fine without friends, why the heck did I have to go out and find myself some?

I suddenly felt exhausted.

I had gone to get myself some friends because I needed some. I was lonely. And the Bejs, it seemed, would be good loyal friends 'till the end, Bella had been here, trying to help me, but I had had no patience and got angry at her just for being silly old Bella.

I cared about where that weird weird person went because Bella was important to me. I admitted to myself bashfully. Even though I didn't know her, she just made me feel warm and needed and happy when she was near. She made me feel different. And, to me, different was good.

It was very stupid of me to make her go away. She was only being herself, but I had to just go all growly and Grr-ee at her and made her go away leaving me confined in The Room of Bloodshed that was who-knows where. I needed to get her to come back. But how was I going to do that? She wasn't in here. She had probably abandoned me here because of the way I talked to her.

My shoulders drooped at that thought. I had possibly ruined the only friendships I had ever had because it was obvious the Bejs followed Bella, so Emmett wouldn't talk to me if Bella didn't. I let my head fall in shame. I was amazingly ruining everything that had seemed so perfect only a little while ago. A little while ago … I had friends. I knew Mrs. and Dr. Cullen loved me. I was somewhere that I could easily find on a map. I had a potential future. I knew that Alice was right there at my side holding me up with her faith in me. But now I had nothing, a little while ago was just that, it was just a little while ago and not the present.

I drew in a deep breath and dragged my feet toward one of the corners of The Room of Bloodshed and sat there, sulking. I was good at sulking and all that. I always sulked. But now this sulking had a real reason behind it. I sighed.

Sulk, sulk, sulk sulk, sulk. Sulk. Sulk … sulk. I sighed. Oh, yes. Sulking was my thing.

Then it hit me, like a box of heavy cement bricks appearing out of thin air. What the fuck?! Where did she go?! She just disappeared into thin air. How did she do that?! I was a little disappointed that I was unobservant enough to not have noticed that very queer detail.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and to stop myself from hyperventilating like I knew I would. She had just disappeared from this room without doors in front of my fucking eyes, that was no big deal. She had just evaporated. That was very common of course. Nothing abnormal. No sir-ee, _nothing_ out of the ordinary. I closed my eyes.

My eyes popped open in shock at another queer detail. Oh the disappointment in my _very_ observational mind, lovely. Hadn't I just been burned alive? Shouldn't I be hurting or something? I looked down at myself, everything was okay. My clothes were fine, my skin was still pale and glowing. I didn't have any burns. Huh? I should have some serious burns, the burning had hurt like hell. I gasped for air. Things like this just didn't happen. I had already accepted that impossible situations could be possible but it was still a shock to see it so bluntly spread out for me in front of my eyes. _Air, air,_ I gasped trying to get my lungs to breathe for me.

_Breathe, Edward, breathe. Air going in and air going out. Air goes in, it smells good. Your lungs expand. The air goes out. Your head is filled with the scent of the air, and we know that this breath will not be the last one, but afterwards there will be another and then another and then yet another_(quote from _'The Last Dragon'_ by _Silvana De Mari_, chapter seven, page 56) _Air comes in. Air goes out. In. Out. Inhale. Exhale. In. Out._ I sang at myself. I closed my eyes again and began telling myself that I wasn't here. _You are in Phoenix. You are sitting in the funny little corner filled with funny red dust at Grandpa Masen's house. You are safe there. You _know_ everything is defined by logic. You _know_ what _is_ possible and what is _not_. You _know_ no one or nothing can change that._

I sighed heavily. _Inner peace. Inner peace. In-in-inner peace. In-in-inner peace_(Kung Fu Panda quote, yay Shifu!). I tried calming the raging storm of panic that wracked my body violently. Accepting wasn't the same as witnessing, that was for sure.

Shit, I needed to go to school! I realized in despair. How long had I been out? Surely it had been more than two or three ours already. I needed to get out if I was going to make it in time to get at least an hour of sleep and then go to school.

_There has to be _some_ way out._ My rational mind urged me. _Come on get up off your sorry ass and look for something. _I sighed at my mind knowing it was hopeless but I complied nonetheless. I stood on my shaky unstable legs and approached a wall. I stared at it for a minute, not really sure what to do with it, look at it? Touch it? Bang my head against it? _What are you waiting for you idiot!? Feel up the wall, like you feel up a girl! Try and find a groove or a bump or something._

I sighed again and started "feeling up" the wall. My mind said that in a way that reminded me of _Newton_ it also caused a very strange mental picture of Mike and Bella together to appear in my mind, he was "feeling her up" and she seemed to enjoy it, a lot. I seethed in jealousy. That just wasn't right. That was just, _ew_, disturbing. Besides, Bella would never do something like that.

A small part of my mind told me that I wanted to be in Mike's place, that I was supposed to be the one there with her. I blinked in shock. Had I actually just thought that? I didn't like Bella in that way! _Ya-yes you do!_ That small part of my mind told me. _I don't! Really I don't! _Somehow even in my own mind it sounded like a lie. But it wasn't a lie, was it? It wasn't a lie …

My mind realized what I was doing before I did. Which made no sense because my mind was me. My mind scolded me. _Edward! Stop arguing with yourself! We don't want to have another incident with crazy Edward like earlier today … er … I mean, _yesterday_. So stop already! _I realized immediately what my mind meant. _Stop the crazy. Got it._

I closed my eyes and shook my head as I tried to banish those lewd and lying thoughts. When I opened my eyes I noticed my hands were still on the wall in front of me, but they had stilled. I grimaced at the wall and started to feel the wall again. As my hands were doing their touchy-feel-ee thing I began to regard, with more interest than before, the color of the wall.

Red. Dull red. Opaque red. Like a withering rose kind of red but not the same. It was an interesting color. It wasn't a dark red, it just looked … dull. Like it had lost some of its color. Like it had been drained and left to exist without half itself. Maybe it was the color of a dead girl's once rose red lips. I speculated. Such an odd shade of red. Very odd. I didn't believe I had ever seen that dead looking color red.

I continued to cogitate about the color red as I felt the wall. I imagined all the shades of red that I knew of in my mind—there were a lot of them since Mrs. Cullen was an interior designer and my real mother fancied panting and enjoyed passing some of the time she had with me teaching me about the colors and how to create them with different types and colors of cans of paint and canvas—and compared them to the dull shade of the wall.

I separated a small section of my mind to count the walls I had felt. The time passed while my musings continued. _One wall. Nothing._Red-ish brown? No, that wasn't it. _Two walls. Nothing._ Maybe it wasn't red, I thought, maybe it was copper. But nope that wasn't it either. _Three walls. Nothing._Color, colour. Red. Rouge. Rojo. Red in English, French and Spanish. Oh, phooey, red said in any language would still be the same old red. _Four walls. Nothing. Done._ I let my hands fall at my sides.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I groaned. There was no way out. There was just solid wall. There was no possibility that I could get out on my own. I leaned my head against the wall in despair. _There is no way out._ My brain replayed that phrase in my head over and over again until I felt sick. I slumped against the wall numbly.

Would I be stuck here in this surprisingly dull and empty room forever? I moaned in defeat. I wouldn't be getting out anytime of there soon it seemed so I might as well get used to the idea of living in there 'till the end of my days on earth.

_(no no no) No time for heartache_

_(no no no) No time to run and hide_

_(no no no) No time for breaking down_

_(no no no) No time to cry_

_No Time To Cry_ by _Cradle Of Filth_

_X-------X_

_You will be done._

_With all your lies, I wanna believe you._

_But I'm letting go._

_Dogfight_ by_ Evergreen Terrace_

* * *

**Author Note: **Sooooo? What did you think? Boring? Yes. Very. I'm sorry but my writer's block didn't help me make this more, er, funner. I wanted Edward to have a little mini freak out. I thought it was funny, well I actually think everything is funny but oh well.

One of you guys mentioned that the ends of my chapters were cliffies and I just wanted to say I hadn't even realized I did that until you said it. So, I'm sorry if I do it again, it's not intentional.

I hope my quotes don't bother you. If they do please tell me and I'll stop. It's just I watched _Kung Fu Panda_ and _Madagascar_ like ten times with my sister. And _The Last Dragon_ is one of my favorite books. I can't help it but sometimes just want to include them in the story.

Oh, oh, oh! Check out my blog! That way you might know why I don't update so often if I update late again! :D Please. Link on profile! XD

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_The dark mist thickened until it looked like a solid block of moving black ice. In truth I was terrified but I would never admit that a bit of black mist scared me. But the way the mist moved and smelled was just unnerving. I shuddered and crawled as far away as I could from the mist. So I sat there in the corner with my arms wrapped around my knees which I had drawn up to my chest in fear, breathing in and out that strange and unusual smell, waiting for … something to happen._

_The mist started to clear revealing a blood red figure. Bella._

* * *

**Review for your "longer sneak peek preview"!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Review! Review!**

**Review!**

**!!!!!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**


	11. Down With The Sickness

**Author Note: **I have no excuses. I'm lazy. And I haven't really been on fanfiction in a while. I has the chapter all written and stuff but … Well I'm lazy. And I procrastinate. I make no promises for when the next update shall be. Hopefully soon but yeh as I already said: I'm lazy.

I want to thank all the magnificent people that reviewed last chapter: **hermionesw, MickeyMC, xoMrsCullenox, Moxxie Angel, Chika-PyonPyon, Blue Tulips, Twilight-Jacob-Lover, LightBitterNess, SpunkRansom101, HyperActiveFreak17 and acca-laurentia**!!!!! (If I missed you feel free to cyber-slap me =D)

The songs for this chapter are _Get Down With The Sickness_ by _Disturbed_(gosh! it's such a great song … even if it is a bit evil and sadistic. Edward is going mad! O_o) and _Savior_ by _Rise Against_(It's so ... so _awesome_! XD rock on! And it fits … I think)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. Nor do I own the lyrics. I do not own any brand names in this story. I do not own any movies or books mentioned.

* * *

_

**Previously:**

_Would I be stuck here in this surprisingly dull and empty room forever? I moaned in defeat. I wouldn't be getting out anytime of there soon it seemed so I might as well get used to the idea of living in there 'till the end of my days on earth._

**Chapter 11.- Get Down With The Sickness**

_Madness is the gift,_

_that has been given to me_

_Get Down With The Sickness _by _Disturbed_

I closed my eyes and banged my head against the wall I was slumped against. _Why? Why? Why?! Why?! _Awful things seemed to follow me around and torture me. It seemed that whoever had control over the lives of humanity liked making me suffer.

And by making me suffer they were making other people suffer too. Alice would suffer. Because I let her down. I had promised her, from the day we were adopted into the same family, that I would never leave her. Someone close to her had abandoned her once, and I loathed that person with a passion but now once again someone close to her was abandoning her. Only this time it was me. She was only just starting to heal from being abandoned years ago and now I went and got myself locked up in a box. The other people that would suffer were Mrs. and Dr. Cullen. They would blame themselves for loosing me and making me "run away". They would be in pain. I felt a small pang of guilt for causing them to worry but I tried not to let it get to me, I was still hurt by their comments on my upbringing. Rosalie probably wouldn't care but she might get scolded because Mrs. and Dr. Cullen might think it was her fault I "ran away".

Maybe I would join my parents in that place dead people supposedly went to when they died. Maybe everything would be alright. Maybe this was all just a whacked up dream. Maybe-

I was startled out of my thoughts by a thunderous yowl, it was feral and savage. My eyes popped open in shock and my eyes frantically searched the room for the source of the sound. I rubbed my eyes to be sure I wasn't imagining the dark thin mist that seemed to be appearing in the corner farthest from my position on the wall.

The mist was dark and smoky like a fire's smoke. Even though it looked like it was going to invade the room and engulf me into its darkness, it never left that corner of the room. But it _did_ emitted a very disconcerting smell that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. It smelled like evil—how something could smell evil I had no idea—mixed with some sort of fruit or flower, strawberry or freesia maybe.

The dark mist thickened until it looked like a solid block of moving black ice. In truth I was terrified but I would never admit that a bit of black mist scared me. But the way the mist moved and smelled was just unnerving. I shuddered and crawled as far away from the mist as I could. So I sat there in the corner with my arms wrapped around my knees which I had drawn up to my chest in fear, breathing in and out that strange and unusual smell, waiting for … _something_ to happen.

The mist started to clear revealing a blood red figure. Bella. As the mist started disappearing, more and more of Bella was visible. I noticed her hood was down and she was standing stiffly with her head held high. Her face was a mask of calm and her eyes were closed.

"B-Bella?" I asked in a shaky whisper. I was frightened and things were appearing and disappearing in front of my eyes. I needed someone who could reassure me right now. I needed someone to help me.

Just as I finished saying her name her eyes snapped open and her red eyes focused on mine. What I saw in them made me cower back in fright. They were vicious, ferocious and angry. Infinitely angry. Her big red eyes were burning with a violently vivid red fire.

Her eyes bore into mine and I was helpless, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I felt my eyes widened as the rage in her eyes grew to immeasurable proportions. The phrase "don't look into her eyes" came to mind and I struggled to comply with what the phrase told me to do. At last I tore my eyes away from hers.

I scanned her face, it was still a mask of perfect calm, blank, serene, and so, so _peaceful_. It was almost believable but there was one thing that didn't add up to her calm façade. Her eyes. Only her eyes betrayed her daunting emotions.

She took a deep breath, probably preparing to speak. I cringed at the thought of what she might say to me about my earlier behavior. Would she sentence me to live in this room or would she would slaughter me.

Bella's voice brought me back from the realm of my musings. "Are you quite done being an idiot?" she snapped at me wrathfully. Her red eyes glared at me coldly.

I gulped loudly. "Y-yes." I stuttered unable to speak clearly with her unnatural gaze burning cold holes in my skull. She was really creeping me out right now.

Her gaze softened a bit and she giggled quietly, her shoulders shook slightly. "Good." she composed her face again and wiped away all trace of her laughter and joy.

My body stiffened as she began walking closer, her red eyes served as a primitive kind of warning and the feeling of imminent danger came back with a flourishing vengeance. It was unsettling. The blow of terror I felt was impressively strong and made me want to hide away from every last thing on this earth.

She stopped about a foot away from me, nearly at arms length, too close for comfort. She gazed down at my cowering form with a superior air about her. "Ask." she ordered in a hard voice.

It startled me. _Ask what?_ I was about to ask her when it hit me. I had questions, _obviously_, and she was willing to answer them right now. I gulped and cleared my throat trying to salvage what dignity I could while sitting—no, _cowering_—in a corner.

_Okay Edward, choose a question. Any question. They all cost the same. Absolutely free! This is just a limited time offer so be quick. _My brain searched all the files and drawers in my conscious and subconscious mind for questions that needed to be asked. But which one should I ask.

After a moment I chose a random question from my head. "What are you?" _Hm, good choice!_ I tried to make my expression indifferent but I couldn't completely hide the anguish or terror her being so near to me was causing.

It was like a giant tsunami of emotions had crashed on _Edwardland_, all conflicting inside myself, happiness that she was speaking to me, fear for her being so near, sadness at the thought that she wasn't exactly being nice to me right now, regret for being so rude before, anger at her for dragging me into this mess, relief at the thought of being saved.

They warred against their polar opposites and sided with their usual companions. Anger, sadness, fear, etc. sided together. And happiness, relief, etc. also sided together. I felt weak but I held myself together. I would be able to go home soon and then I would melt down into a sick heap of sticky squishy emotions.

Her voice broke me out of my stupor. "I am human _obviously_." she spoke slowly and her eyes searched my face.

"Are you sure?" _She isn't going to get off that easily!_ I wanted to scoff, human my ass! "you aren't human."

"_Damn,_ what drug are you on?" she put her hands on her hips.

I gaped at her. _Me_ on drugs!? Outrageous! She was the one sniffing up god knows what and getting high in the middle of a school day! "I don't do drugs." I spluttered at her.

She grinned. "Good. Now we have established that falsely accusing someone is bothersome. Have we not?"

I grimaced but grudgingly nodded. She did have a point but still … She couldn't be human!

"I know what you are thinking. You're being skeptical. How irritating. But I _am _a _human_. I bleed. I run. I eat. I use the restrooms. And wow! You know what? I even stand on two legs! Amazing ain't I?" she said sarcastically. She smirked at me and seemed to be resisting doing something.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Then why are your eyes red?" I shrank back a little as her gorgeous red eyes penetrated my own boring green ones. _Is that envy I see?_ I wanted to slap my mind's voice, he was getting irritating. _Shut up!_

"I already told you. When you start to believe, you start to change." she stated in a monotonously robotic voice.

I studied her face. It was calm, just like before, but now her eyes were calm too. The perfect cliché picture of peace and serenity. Strange things were happening and she was acting like a bipolar emotional mess, much like me but worse in some sick demented way.

"Why?" I asked. People never changed when they discover Santa doesn't exist. Why would this change me or anyone else?

She sighed. "Because Edward that's how it is. Deal with it." she rolled her eyes. "You've changed. Your eyes aren't green anymore." she stated.

My eyes widened. _WHAT?_ "WHAT?" hm … no filter. My eyes weren't green anymore!? What the fuck? She had to be pulling my leg. "You have to be pulling my leg." Darn it, I still had no filter between my thoughts and spoken words.

She looked confused. "Why would I want to pull your leg?" her head was cocked to the side, a picture of perfect innocence.

I huffed. This girl was impossible! "Okay, okay. Never mind that. What do you mean my eyes aren't green anymore?" I asked.

Bella looked skeptical. "What I meant by: _your eyes aren't green anymore_. Is: _your eyes aren't green anymore_!" her hands flew up in obvious annoyance and she rolled her eyes.

I groaned. How, lord, how could anyone deal with this girl?! "Can you please, please be serious? Please?" I begged. This was just too much to take in and with her acting like a ditz it would be even more difficult.

She looked sympathetic for a moment. "Fine." she pouted. "Here." she produced a small shiny black rectangular flat box out of thin air and held it out for me to take.

I almost had the urge to rub my eyes like all those silly cartoon characters, but I refrained because I knew she would just laugh at me. So I opted to just staring at the little flat thing warily. "What is it?" I leaned forward a bit to get a better view.

She sighed heavily. "It's a _mirror_. You know the kind you can fold up and carry around with you conveniently." she pointed at her eyes. "It's so you can see what I mean by: _your eyes aren't green anymore._"

I cautiously took the mirror, I observed it for a moment. _What are you afraid it'll try and strangle you?_ The voice in my head taunted me. It couldn't do any harm to open it, could it? No it couldn't. I shrugged and tugged at the top it until it opened. The mirror was just a mirror. I sighed in relief. _Stop being so paranoid Edward, it doesn't suit you._

I glanced up at Bella, she wore a small half smile on her lips and was watching me intently. I looked at her questioningly she just nodded in encouragement. I gulped and looked back down at the small inoffensive mirror.

My hand instinctively angled it up to my face. I gasped at what I saw. _What the heck!?_ My irises were gold! Not yellow but gold, real metallic gold! For once the voice in my head was speechless. There really was nothing to say about this. I mean how do you react when you see that your once green eyes morphed into a 24k gold color, spontaneously.

The eyes in the small mirror stared back at me in astonishment. They didn't look like they were mine. I brought my hand up to my face and placed it under my eye to see if the mirror Edward's hand would do the same. It did.

I was stunned to say the least. "H-how?" I stuttered and looked up at Bella with my wide scared golden eyes.

"I can't explain it to you." she sighed. "But I shall tell you this: in the next days, weeks, months, _years_, you will be experiencing changes, both physical and mental. When a change occurs you will come to _me _and only me. Not to Emmett, not to Jasper but to _me._" she emphasized her point by waving her arms maniacally around her. "Any change that is not visible, like an ability," _an ability?_ "knowledge, or something along those lines cannot be discussed with _anyone _but me. You cannot talk about with any of the other Bejs except for me. Nor can you talk about any of this with an outsider, in other words, your sisters, brothers, cousins, parents, uncles, aunts, etcetera, etcetera. Only me. Comprende?" her voice was hard and cold and left no place for objections.

I nodded quickly. "What do you mean by ability?" I inquired. _Super speed like flash, or something like Superman? I wanna be like the Green Lantern!_ I almost groaned at myself. _Shut up._

"Um, er," she seemed to struggle for words. "Ah. I have an ability you may find interesting. I can sort of control fire, it's like my slave I can make it do whatever I want." her voice was proud and pompous. "See." she held out her hand and suddenly a small flame appeared.

"Oh … kay?" _psh, she can only make a small flame._ My mind mocked her. Well, it was kind of odd for her to produce just a _small_ flame while she was sounding so arrogant about her ability. "You can do more than that right?" _Hm … maybe that's how she started the fire in the fire pit at the clearing._ It made sense I guess.

She laughed giddily. "Of course." the little flame in her hand seemed to jump-fall to the floor in front of her.

I stared at it for a moment before four little stubby strands of fire stuck themselves out of the small mass of fire and wiggled, pointing upwards. The mass flipped itself over and stood of the four stubby strands which now seemed more … leg-like, I guessed you could call it.

The mass was entrancing and I couldn't stop watching it as it started to gain shape. By now it looked a bit like a small dog, _or a mutant hamster_. _Shush_. I scolded myself. The fire-dog-thing started to wag it's strange stubby tail-like thing. So it _was_ supposed to be a dog.

I gasped as it started running toward me. "Gah!" I yelled, when it jumped and sailed through the air at me, I raised my hands and placed them in front of my face bracing myself for the burn. But it never came instead I felt a small pleasant tingling on my hands. I pulled my hands away from my face warily and looked at the tiny fire figure latched onto my hand. My brain was telling me to let go quickly but I knew it wasn't hurting me. It just tingled.

"It won't hurt you. I can control _everything_ about fire." she seemed a little smug at herself. "Like, the burning, the warmth, and color."

I watched in awe as the little fire dog made a small _yippping_ sound. I twisted my hand around to touch it. It felt … soft? How could fire feel soft? I furrowed my brow in confusion.

Bella distracted me from the creature in my hands for a moment. "Don't think about this too much. It'll just give you a headache." she advised.

I nodded. That did make sense. Sort of. I sometimes got headaches when I started to think too hard about something … like physics or math. But this wasn't physics or math, this was much much more complicated.

I looked back down at the dog thing and started to see it dissipate into nothingness. It was interesting to see how quickly things were appearing and disappearing. My beliefs, Bella, me, the dogs, the forest, my _sanity_ …

_And the day pressed on like crushing weights_

_for no man does it ever wait_

_like memories of dying days_

_that deafen us like hurricanes_

_bathed in flames we held the brand_

_uncurled the fingers in your hand_

_pressed into the flesh like sand_

_now do you understand?_

_Savior _by _Rise Against

* * *

_

**Author Note:** -sigh- Did you like it? I really really want a fire-dog-thing. It would be so cool! :D Do you want one? Or maybe a fire cat … or a weasel! XP Up next more questions will be answered and more questions will be raised. Wooo!

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_A sudden thought hit me, when I had started glowing and was too caught up in myself Bella had said something about a guard. I decided to ask. "Bella, you said something about a third guard or something like that. What does it mean?"_

"_Oh, you heard that?" she looked surprised._

_I nodded. "Yes."_

"_Well, you see …"

* * *

_

**Review to get a "longer sneak peek preview"!**

(If you don't get the "longer sneak peek preview", I'm sorry but my computer is being and ass and won't do what I tell it to, so it sometimes just doesn't let me reply to some reviews. I'm really sorry. D:)


	12. Liberate

**Author Note:** This chapter is late. Reaaaally reaaaally late. Like a couple months late. So late that most of you might have to reread the story. :( Sorry 'bout that. I left the note. I said I would update in December, and guess what? My parents decided a vacation was in order. So, no internet. :( That meant I could not update. But I will now. And it's a longish chapter. Six pages in Word and seven pages in Open Office (I use both, I have no idea why …). So I hope it's long enough to make up for my absence. I hope I will begin updating regularly again. I need something to procrastinate with, and this seems good. XD

BTW on vacation I found a charger for my laptop so I could continue to write the chapter I left off and I got all my files back. XD

My new favorite movie is _The Matrix_. I love the movie mainly because it has the same _Believing_ thing as this fic, but I had not watched the movie until very very recently, in other words after I had written this fic. The second movie of _The Matrix_ is great around the beginning but leaves a lot to be desired at the end. And the third one, though good the first half hour, made me laugh the rest of the movie and that, well, it's just plain stoopid(ha) and kind of pointless because _Neo_ and _Trinity_ die(well, Neo's death is a mystery he may or may not be dead). :/ So I will assure you that this fic does have a point and will not end in the death of _EVERY-freaking-ONE_(well at least not the death of the main characters). Just saying. :) By the way. I LOVE THE SMITHS! They're so cool.

**A POINT I WOULD LIKE TO ADDRESS:**

Okay, someone sent me a flame/mean/extremely-rude PM about my use of bad/swear words. E.g. fuck, crap, shit, hell, etc. etc. That, since it uses those words, this fic should be rated M or not use bad words at all. Pft, come on! Well, boohoo. This fic is rated T because it's not that bad. Puh-lease. You hear worse words every day on TV. Besides what fun would it be to have Goody goody golden boy Edward be good for real. And Bella's bad-ASS(haha!) she has to use words like that. It's fun. Also said person complained about some innuendoes and stuff I use. Like when the Jerms were talking and stuff. But that's the point! They have to be gross! And I've read worse "sexual" stuff in T rated fics before. So if anyone has a problem with it kindly talk to me about it, don't harass me and stuff like said person who PMed me did. ^-^ Thank you for your attention!

Since I'm writing this Author Note while I have no internet(I'm on vacation, yippee) I can't name all the people who reviewed. D: -cries- Because as soon as I get home this is going directly to fanfiction, no time to check that all the usernames are right. But I _can_ thank the people who reviewed. **Thank you for reviewing. You made me smile. :D Reviews are awesome. I love them and the people who give them to me. Thank you! You guys rock. ^_^ I even bragged about my reviews. XD 'Cause you guys are so awesome!!!!!!(look! A bunch of exclamation marks so you know I think you guys are awesome-!!!!!-)**

The songs for this chapter are _Liberate _by _Disturbed_(so so so cool! They fascinate me with their ability to make me want to hit something, oh and Edward's mind will be free) and _The Fantasy_ by _30 Seconds To Mars_(it's so … full of energy! Well, I feel like it is XD).

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. Nor do I own the lyrics. I do not own any brand names in this story. I do not own any movies or books mentioned. I own nothing but the writing in which said things are presented._

**I wonder if you guys skipped the ridiculously long Author Note. Anywho, READ READ READ. XD hehe

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_I looked back down at the dog thing and started to see it dissipate into nothingness. It was interesting to see how quickly things were appearing and disappearing. My beliefs, Bella, me, the dogs, the forest, my _sanity …

**Chapter 12.- Liberate**

_Liberate your mind_

_You motherfucker_

_You're so narrow minded_

_(so narrow minded)_

_So liberate your mind_

_You motherfucker_

_Will you liberate your mind_

_This time_

_Liberate _by_ Distubred_

I hummed in thought. "So, I'll control fire or something?" I asked. That would be cool, creepy but cool.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you what your ability is. It could be something like pyrokinesis or something like being able to see the future." she shrugged.

iSo abilities varied between different people. I wondered what ability I would have. Suddenly I was burning with intense curiosity to know what Emmett's ability was, but I couldn't ask him. It was prohibited. I grimaced. Darn it, I would never know.

"What about my eyes? Why are yours red and mine gold?" I wondered if that had to do with her power to control fire. Maybe I would control gold or something. _That's more stupid than anything I normally say._ I mentally scoffed at the voice.

"Well, we believe that it has to do with our personality. Emmett says I have a fire-ee determination and a lot of anger bottled up inside me." Yes, maybe Emmett was right, "You … well you're a golden boy." she grinned at the outrage on my face. "Seriously Edward when have you done something terribly wrong and horrifying or just plain disgusting?"

I opened my mouth to argue but then closed it again once my mind registered that I had never done anything. "Damn …" I muttered to myself. _How did I not notice that?_ I mentally smacked my forehead. I guess it was kind of obvious and stuff, because I never really wanted to do anything bad or wrong. I thought myself to be rebellious but maybe I was only rebellious in my mind. And now it affected my eye color. Damn it.

"Edward, I already told you; don't think about this too much. It kills your brain cells and you'll end up like Bitch." she cackled evilly at her reference to Tanya.

I chuckled quietly. It _did_ seem like Tanya had lost most of her brain cells … But back to the subject at hand. "So, um, how do I hide the eyes?" I couldn't possibly go around walking with _gold_ eyes, it would be odd. Just as odd as seeing a person with red eyes.

Bella waved her hand dismissively. "Our fun colored eyes only come out to play at night. I think it's because we don't sleep anymore-" I interrupted her mid-sentence.

"We don't sleep?!" I practically shouted at her. People need to sleep! Not sleeping is just … wrong. She said she was human, but how could she be human if she doesn't sleep? Shouldn't she have purple bruise like bags under her eyes? If she didn't sleep that is.

She eyed me carefully. "Um, well sorta." she sounded cautious of my reaction as if I would explode at any moment.

"Sorta?" I choked out. How could humans not sleep!? No, no … My sanity was seriously was disappearing.

"Er, well you see … It's kind of like being an insomniac but with some perks. We normally only need to sleep an hour a day. We seriously can't sleep more than that, we just wake up." she shrugged. "It's no big deal. Sleeping is a waste of time anyway. Now we have time to do a bunch of other more productive stuff."

Okay, so we did need to sleep, just not as much as before. That was a relief. I could live with that. It wasn't too hard to picture me up all night long doing nothing. I normally did nothing when I couldn't sleep. I wondered what Bella and the rest of them did at night.

"So our eyes only turn weird colors at night?" I had to know, I mean what would Mrs. And Dr. Cullen say if they saw my golden eyes? It would be a disaster.

"Meh, not really. Sometimes, in the day time, when we get scared or excited or something they start to switch colors a little bit." she smiled. "That's another one of the reasons we don't really socialize with anyone else, because they could notice."

I would need to avoid Alice at times but I had to do so while making sure not to hurt her feelings. Alice was too observant for her own good, she would instantly know if something changed in me. Like the color of my eyes and the glowing of my skin …

Wait, was I still glowing? I stared down at my hands, I wasn't glowing anymore I just had a slight shimmer on my skin. I felt kind of girly though, like when Alice had spilled all her body glitter on my bed and I had to go sparkling around school for weeks. I sighed in relief; obviously this shimmer would go away soon. It was already fading as I thought about it.

A sudden thought hit me, when I had started glowing and was too caught up in myself Bella had said something about a guard. I decided to ask. "Bella, you said something about a third guard or something like that. What does it mean?"

"Oh, you heard that?" she looked surprised.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well, you see here in our little club thingy we have goin' on here has, er … _ranks_. They are determined by what our skin does when we start to _believe_. There are three types of ranks: Fighters, Guards and the Leader." she ticked each one off with her fingers. "I am the leader, as you may be able to tell. You. You are a Guard. Guards you know … _glow_ when they start to believe_._ There are only three guards in the whole group, Emmett, Jasper and now you. The rest of them are Fighters."

_Huh? Here we go with the labels again._ This was mildly confusing. Fighters? Guards? What did we even guard things from? There were lots of questions I wanted to ask her. So I started out with the one closest to what we were talking about.

"What does a Fighter do when he starts to believe?" I asked. Did they sparkle or something? That would be hilarious. Well, glowing wasn't much more manly.

She smiled. "Fighters fade. Like you know, they kind of turn invisible. Translucent! That's the word!" she nodded to herself.

Invisible? Wow. I definitely wasn't expecting that. "Oh …" I had no words to describe my surprise.

She grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, things around here tend to get odd."

Odd didn't even cover it. I furrowed my brow. "What have I started to believe in, exactly?" I asked slowly staring up into her big red eyes.

"You have begun to believe in what your mind sees not what the world tells you to see." Her voice was angry. "The world likes to keep things shrouded in secrets and clouded by stupid things like 'logic' and 'reason'." she scoffed, "Like such things even exist." She rolled her red orbs in amusement.

My jaw dropped. Reason and logic didn't exist?! I gasped quietly. The foundations of my world were falling apart in big chunks. Gulping I decided not to dwell too much. Thinking about more things wouldn't be good, it might just turn out that gravity was a fiction of our imagination. And that our ancestors were aliens. _Stop right there mister. Don't start to speculate. You know what happens when you do. You start to panic. Get a grip Edward. Sheesh._

I took a deep breath to calm myself and willed my unwilling brain to not think about such things anymore.

As I thought about forgetting those disturbing things I found a neat question nibbled at my brain and before I even processed it I blurted it out. "Why me?" They could have chosen someone bigger, buffer, and smarter than me. But they chose me instead, little ol' hermit me. I was weak, and dumb compared to everyone else they could have chosen. _Why me?_

Bella smiled at me. "Why not you?" Bella said easily. "There are plenty of people in the world but only some can be in our club. We are special—unique—we are protectors of the human race." Her eyes took on a hard edge and a determined quality. "Only a few have the skills necessary to be part of this. You have talent. Your eyes are proof of that. No matter how unlikely it seems not everyone changes when they start to see the world as it is. But you have changed and that is proof enough that you are meant to be one of us." Her lips were pressed into a thin line. "This kind of thing brings danger and harm but you are _meant_ to do this. Or you wouldn't have been brought to us."

My eyes widened in surprise. I was … _brought to them?_ "How was I brought to you?"

"You are still young to this life Edward." Her eyes flashed to mine. "In time things will be explained. But this life is not to be rushed. It is to be savored and absorbed in a slow process unless a situation demands it be otherwise." Bella's eyes held mine in them. "Be careful Edward. Do not ask around."

I was about to open my mouth to ask another question when an ear piercing screech echoed through the room. It resonated in my ear drums for a few seconds while I sat there stunned by the agony the screech held.

Bella's eyes were wide and a brighter red than I had ever seen them. They were practically glowing. "Seth." She whispered sadly and stared straight ahead at the wall as if seeing something else.

"What was that?" I whispered, suddenly scared again. _Stop it Edward. Don't be such a wimp. You were chosen for this. Don't blow it._ But how could I not be a wimp. I had never heard of such illogical things before.

Suddenly it seemed like she was shocked. She stood completely still for a moment before her body tumbled to the ground like a ragdoll and gasping like her lungs had just collapsed in on themselves.

I crawled over to her like a desperate dog. "Bella!" I yelled hoarsely. Kneeling beside her I took her shoulders and shook her gently but gained no response. "_Bella!_" I yelled again and shook her once again but harder.

Her eyes popped wide open and stared unblinkingly at me. They were oh so red. I would almost feel them on my face like fire.

Suddenly it seemed like someone had pressed play, she hopped up off the floor in an awfully inhuman movement—it looked more like a feline or predatory move—and at an inhuman speed with inhuman grace. _Sweet mother of Inhumanity! She wasn't naturally human! _Do'h!_ That's why she's inhuman you idiot!_ I scowled slightly at myself.

She stood in front of me staring down at me once again, no warmth or emotion in her eyes. "Come." She ordered.

Gulping I stood on shaky legs. As soon as I did Bella stepped to the wall, she reached one of her small pale hands out and rubbed the wall softly for a moment before the whole thing ignited in flourishing red flames. She walked into the wall without a glance back at my awestricken face and disappeared into it.

I gaped at the spot where she had just been. _I thought things like this only happened in movies._ I gaped at the wall for another few moments. _Wow._ Slowly I blinked.

The wall was still crackling with the heat of the flames. What should I do? Walk into it and risk being burned alive, _again_. Walk into it and risk hitting a solid wall. Or not walking into it and risking my position in the club, possibly Bella's safety, and the option of ever getting out of this damn room.

There really was no contest. So, instead of over thinking things like I normally did, for once, I made an impulsive decision and jumped at the wall. I felt myself being flung around like a puppet.

I landed on my bottom with a loud thump. The sight that greeted me was absolute and total chaos, gore, and horror. I spotted some of the BEJs running around frantically while evading speedy gray and black figures. By the look of the lighting in the clearing I hadn't been gone for more than twenty minutes.

Where the heck was I? I looked around and spotted the big black and white house behind me. I was in the clearing! There was noise, a lot of fucking noise. My head throbbed from it. I clutched my head in my hand. I must've looked ridiculous sitting on my ass in front of the house holding my head.

_Why the heck is Edward here?! He isn't trained to deal for this! _I recognized this as Jasper's but for some strange reason his voice sounded different than when he spoke at school. I wasn't trained to deal for what? To fight blurs?

My eyes speedily scanned the clearing for him. I spotted him quite a distance away from me holding his hands out in front of himself like when the guy with superpowers in a movie is concentrating very hard on something or someone.

I stared at him for a moment before I heard his voice again. _Oh, no. Damn it. Seth! I can feel Bella's pain from here. _"Emmett, cover Edward!" he screamed in his normal voice.

_Huh?_ He spoke … and … what? I was so confused. He sounded different when he spoke the first time, and his lips didn't move. Suddenly it dawned on me. He was _thinking_ those things. My eyes widened. I … could … _read minds_?

_What …_ _The … FUCK?_

I felt faint for a moment; the shock of this realization was too much for me.

This was all too much to deal with in one night.

Then my world went black.

**=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=**

"_Eeeeeeedwaaaaaard_." A sickly sweet voice called out to me in a really creepy sing song way. "_Ooooh Edwaaaard. Wakey wakey_." The sweet voice sounded like it was giggling snobbily. "_Eeeedwaaaard! Wake uuuup!_" The voice sounded a bit sharper, more nasal.

I groaned as I started to gain feeling in my extremities, I tried to move them, but they were _bound_ to whatever I was lying on. The surface under my back felt soft hardish like wood but not as hard as some kind of metal or stone.

I struggled to open my eyes but I did. My eyelids felt heavy and my eyes felt itchy. Rapidly I took in my surroundings. I blinked in confusion for a moment. Where the heck was I?

I remembered everything that happened at the BEJ's special place up until I _lost consciousness_—because saying I had _fainted_ was not manly—but after that … I had no idea how I had come to be here.

I was in a pink room. With tons of fluffy pink stuffed animals, a pink bed, a pink phone, a pink carpet, a pink everything. God, who would live in such a horrible room!

A small snobby giggle came from my right. I turned my head groggily toward it and who I saw there made me want to die. _Tanya._

Oh crap.

I pulled on my wrists and ankles but I couldn't seem to move them. I panicked. Oh, crap. Oh, shit. Fuck. I was screwed! She was going to kill me, or rape me, or make me her sex toy. Or maybe all three! My eyes widened at the prospect.

Licking my dry lips I prepared myself to say some words that should never be said in the presence of a lady. But I needed to get her away from me. I needed to make her stay away. I was filled with horrible terror at the thought of her _touching_ me.

"What the fuck am I doing here!?" I yelled angrily at her. I needed to sound menacing, like Bella. I almost smiled at her name, almost.

Tanya smiled and laughed gleefully. "I love it when guys talk dirty." She purred. "You, my love, are here because you need to be ridded of those awful beliefs that the emo kids put in your pretty little head. So I am going to disinoscentize_(New word! Score!)_ you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to my cheek.

I tried to cringe away from her. But hey, when you're tied onto a table in the middle of a pink room with the most horrible girl in the world it's hard. So I settled for craning my neck so that my head was as far away as it could be from her.

I felt the burn of her lips on my cheek. Only two words can repeatedly describe what it felt like. _The horror! The horror!_ My inner voice cried dramatically. But it was horrible, horrifying, complete and utter disgusted horror.

I cried out in disgust. _Save me, someone save me!_ I begged in my mind.

"Edward you idiot! Wake up! What in the name of granny Sammy are you doing fainting while our enemies are around!" I heard a voice similar to Bella's scream.

My eyes snapped open and to my utter relief I was in front of the weird fire with stones around it. It was just a dream. I almost laughed in relief. Just a dream. Unfortunately my relief was short lived. As my eyes focused I became aware that more than one pair of odd colored eyes were staring at me. There were three.

I sat up. "What happened?" I asked. It seemed like the cliché question to start with. _Eh, why not._ The voice thought.

Emmett spoke up first. "Well, you appeared out of nowhere sitting on your butt while we were kicking the bad guys' asses. But we had to guard you because thanks to your shenanigans—you know, fainting—we almost lost the battle trying to keep you out of the bad guys' paws." He said seriously.

I looked into his eyes they were … purple? I blinked. _How manly._ He had purple eyes. I burst out laughing.

Jasper leaned towards Bella. "I'm not sure he's stable yet. Maybe you should slap him." He suggested quietly. I looked at his eyes as well. His were silver, a very shiny silver, like a new coin. They glinted oddly in the moonlight.

"Okay, good idea." Bella said jokingly.

Suddenly a hand struck my cheek. "Ow!" I yowled holding my hand to my now sore cheek. "Who hit me?!" I glared at them.

_I gotta act like nooothiiing happened. Nothin' at all. What are you talkin' ' bout? Me? Slap you? Noooo._ I heard Emmett's … _mental voice_ say. Gosh, mind reading was creepy. But handy I guess.

I listened for Bella's voice. I got nothing. Hm, maybe I just needed to train a little. Maybe she didn't think …

I turned my attention to Jasper. _Feel, feel, feel. Idiot Emmett. Joy, humor. Weird Edward. Curiosity, confused. Silly Belly. Attentive, happy, sad. Bored. Feel. Feelings. Seth's not doin' good. Pain. Poor Seth. Stupid JERMs. All their fault. Anger, rage, vengeance. Act normal. No one slapped Edward. I ain't seen nothin'._ I mostly got a jumble of random words and feelings from him unless he thought something in particular. Huh, odd.

Obviously from the thoughts I picked up it was Emmett. I started glaring at Emmett. "Don't slap me again. It frickin hurts."

_Play it cool._ He gasped and looked shocked. "Eddie! How could you ever think it was me!? I'm innocent!" _not. _He raised his hands.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Emmett. It's written all over your face." I smirked and stood up.

Jasper's mind was surprised. _Emmett's one of the best actor slash liars I know. Nothing is ever written all over his face when he doesn't want it to be. Surprise, interest. Smugness. Sureness. Curious. Bella. Interested. Emmett. Surprised._

Bella looked at me closely obviously not seeing how I could know. "Em, Jazz. Leave us. Go now." She ordered softly. Her brow scrunched up as if she were thinking deeply.

They both nodded and ran off somewhere. Their thoughts grew faint.

_I'ma gonna raid the kitchen. I'ma gonna raid the kitchen. La la la la. …_

_Sleep. Rest. Calm. Hunger. Nothing. Rest. …_

She—Bella—smoothed out her expression. "How did you know?" her voice was low.

"Er, I think my ability is to read minds." I said quietly, tentatively. _Why so quiet? It's not like she's going to hit you or something._ Shut it.

Her eyes widened and an excited sparkle entered them. "Excellent!" she crowed. "This is wonderful! Can you read my mind?" she asked excitedly.

"No … I can't. I can read Emmett and Jasper's. But not yours," I said quietly again. "I don't know why. It's like you're not there. Just a blank spot, you have no thoughts whatsoever." She gave me a look. "I m-m-mean … I'm sure y-you think and all just that I d-don't sense any-anything … Maybe I'm just too new at this and need pr-practice." I stuttered in embarrassment.

I had just told her she had no thoughts and she'd given me that look. That "say wha?" insulted and slightly angry look. I hoped she really wasn't insulted. I twisted my hands together anxiously. I was sure I was blushing out of mortification.

She laughed. "Okay, okay, no need to get all red in the face." Her voice turned serious in the span of a second. "You are going to be our official watch guy. If you hear any funky, murderer, assassin, or Jerm type thoughts I am to be alerted immediately. You are our security guy, we will rely on you for our safety. Understand?"

I nodded formally. "Yes."

"Also, since you can read minds I guess you'll get to find out what powers the others have." She chuckled. "Now it's time to go home. See you tomorrow at school." She spun around and in a puff of _fire_ she was gone.

I looked around the empty clearing. The dog wasn't there anymore. I wondered where it—because for now whether it was male of female it was evil—had gone for a brief second. It might be waiting for me at home so it could eat me! That was one malevolent animal all right. I shuddered.

With a sigh I started back through the path I had come from. I felt alive in a way I had never experienced. It was almost a happy feeling only weighed down by new responsibilities and other questions still unanswered, but there was time to ask them, I was part of the bejs now.

This was the beginning of the end. The end of my old normal life and the beginning of my new weird life. Alice was right. Until the end did my real life begin.

I was running now. I felt weird, suddenly it felt like I had exploded and I was zooming through the forest faster than anything I had ever been on—planes included. Running like this gave me a weird and new high. So different from anything I had ever experienced. So powerful.

And just like that I found myself running past my house and into the forest beyond it. _Hea-ven_. I sang in my mind. It was wonderful, the feeling I mean. It made me feel like I was floating, like I could do anything, run anywhere.

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the Fantasy_

_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see_

_It's the fantasy_

_Say it, say it, say that you believe_

_Say it, say it to me_

_The Fantasy_ by _30 Seconds To Mars

* * *

_

**Author Note:** Well this is the end of the chapter(_Obviously_(you gotta love that word)). I loved my ending to this chapter. ^-^ Together with the song is awesome. Listen to it and fast forward to second 1:20 or around there. It's so pretty. And I'm so weird. Anywayyyy.

I know there must be many questions. XD I love questions. Unless they don't have an answer, then I hate them. T_T Okay, if you have a question or question_**s**_ send in a review with the question(specify what the question is) and obviously(!) your opinion or comment of this chapter and I will insert it in the next chapter. :D Just to clear out any and all questions. hehe I kinda lost track of what information I already have in the story and what I have in my head because I have some "deleted scenes". :( So please ask your questions and I will answer them in later chapters or the next chapter if possible. ;D

Tell me if this chapter is good or bad. :( I don't know what it is. I think it's horrible(except for the last paragraph). D: I bet you do to. T_T

Oh, and by the way his weird dreams are important. They'll come in later. XD

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"_I know where I've seen that freak Bella before! I knew she looked familiar I knew it!" she scrambled to pull something out from a big box she had beside her—which I, by the way, failed to notice until this moment. "Aha! Look!" Rose tossed me a photo album._

"_This is one of Carlisle's patient photo albums from when he was working at the asylum in Phoenix eight years ago. What's it got to do with anything?" I asked confusedly._

_She ripped it out of my hands and flipped to a page around the middle. "There. Look. It's that Bella girl."_

_From the pages in the album a dozen of Bella's faces stared unhappily at me. I gasped.

* * *

_

**Please review even though I've been horrible at updating.** :( PLEASE. –begs shamelessly-

Okay, I couldn't reply to the reviews last chapter thanks to my idiotic laptop. But I got my big normal computer up running again(before I left on vacation) and when I get back I will reply to last chapter's reviews as well as this chapter's reviews. I may have replied to one or two from my ipod touch though.

"**SNEEK PEEK PREVIEWS" FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS!**

Review? –puppy dog eyes-

Please review? –pouts-

Question?

Pwease?

Ask questions!?

Reviewwwwwwww?

Pwetty Pwease Review?

**By the way, you've got two days(probably less or I'll start to procrastinate hehe) to review before I update the next chapter. :D I'm totally on a roll. I've got a couple chapters just waiting to be updated.**

**Obviously if I get many reviews I'll update quicker.**

**I have the next chapter just waiting to have questions inserted.**


	13. Bleed Black

**Author Note:** Wooo, look a new chapter. Ha! I bet you thought I wasn't going to update soon. I wrote A LOT while I was on vacation, I just had to insert the questions. :D So I'll be updating a bit more regularly(unless I forget … that won't happen … a lot …). :)

This story is kind of confusing. ^-^ So keep asking questions and I will do my best to answer them.

This chapter is basically mostly about Bella, but still in Edward's point of view. You'll get it once you read it.

I'm kind of sad these days so I hope these chapters don't reflect some of my feelings. Why oh why am I told off regularly for being me?

I would like to thank **Blue Tulips, SpunkRansom101, Vera-Cruz89, WolfKid 4eva, Black Tattoo 666 and my anonymous reviewer** for reviewing! Thank you you guys! I was very very happy to receive such wonderful reviews. :D You ROCK! I hope you all got your sneak peek. Or else I may have to smack my computer.

The songs for this chapter are _Chelsea Smile_ by _Bring Me The_ _Horizon_(awesome song, just awesome and it fits _Bella_) and _Bleed Black_ by _A.F.I._(it fits _Bella_). I also mention _Cloud Connected_ by _In Flames_(I love this song, and it's just there for the heck of it).

Just a note on the songs, the songs I use don't fit completely, only the phrase I choose does, normally. Unless I'm lucky the whole song fits, but this is not a song fic. I just like putting some part of the lyrics of a song I found fit the chapter. XD

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. Nor do I own the lyrics. I do not own any brand names in this story. I do not own any movies or books mentioned. I own nothing but the writing in which said things are presented.

* * *

_

**Previously:**

_And just like that I found myself running past my house and into the forest beyond it. _Hea-ven._ I sang in my mind. It was wonderful, the feeling I mean. It made me feel like I was floating, like I could do anything, run anywhere._

**Chapter 13.- Bleed Black**

_I know I died that night and I'll never be_

_Brought back to life_

_Once again, I know_

_Bleed Black_ by _A.F.I._

-e-E-e-

_I've got a secret_

_It's on the tip of my tongue_

_It's on the back of my lungs  
_

_And I'm gonna keep it_

_I know something you don't know_

_Chelsea Smile _by_ Bring Me The Horizon_

In my mind I was floating on a cloud but for real I was speeding out of the forest and into field after field of crops and grass. The wind ran through my hair but didn't slow me down.

I saw a house in the distance, somebody must live there, _d'oh_. I squinted and made out a young boy, around fourteen years old I guessed. He was sitting on the porch steps of his house, his hands ran through his blond hair. He looked relaxed.

Grinning I decided to try something: I would run in front of the kid and scan his thoughts later to see if he could see me. Just to test my speed. It seemed like a good idea to me.

I listened for his thoughts to see if there was any change afterwards. _I love it when it's night time. Ma and pa are sound asleep and I can do anythin' I want._ He sighed.

I charged in front of him, rounded about to the back of the house and leaned against the wall so I could hear him stealthily.

As the wind of my run hit his face he gasped._ What in the world …? I swear something or someone just ran in front of me. It sorta looked like a person. But … nah. Peoples can't a-run that fast._ He concluded with a sigh and went back to sitting there and doing nothing.

I chuckled giddily. I was faster than I thought. That kid could barely even see me. I was very excited at this new information. _We are going to win all the races we participate in!_ I sighed at myself, I never raced.

My mind wondered what time it was. It felt like I had been gone a very long time. But there was no trace of the morning sun and the moon was still bright. I shrugged and tried not to think of the whys and hows of such magical things that were happening. Like Bella said: over-thinking kills brain cells.

But still. I had better be going back home. Just to get a wink or two of sleep. So I started to run again, back the way I had come from, carefully avoiding the boy's line of sight.

I came to a fluid stop at the door of my house. I opened it as quietly as I could and looked around. Dr. Cullen was on the floor under the coffee table curled up and sucking his thumb. His thoughts were a jumble of images, mostly of someone in a spacesuit running around a Burger King play place with a machine gun.

_Gosh, that guy was creepy._ I thought to myself.

I snuck along the wall and up the stairs, through the hallway; I unlocked my room and slid into it noiselessly. _Mission successful._ I nodded to myself. Everything was worth it, I had new friends, new abilities, and I was sure new things would keep coming.

Smiling I shed my clothes and slipped into my pajamas, and then I collapsed on the bed in a sudden bout of tiredness. Hm … the prospect of sleep sounded promising. I yawned and tried to stay awake for a second more, I needed to see what time it was 3:24 A.M., it wasn't _that_ late. But either I had been in that room longer than I thought or I had been running for more time than I thought. I would never know. So I didn't dwell on it for once.

Then I slept.

**=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=**

_THUD!_

I woke up with a start and looked around alarmed. "What the …?" It had sounded like a very loud knock. I checked my eyes in the long mirror on the back of my door. Green. Green was good. So I went and opened the door.

Dr. Cullen was lying outside it looking confused. _Huh, where am I? Outside of Edward's room? Oh, look there he is._ He smiled at me apologetically while his mind kept whirring in confusion.

Apparently he was sleepwalking again. _Niiiiiice. _Not_. He's such an idiotic asshole. _I rolled my eyes and shut the door loudly. I locked it, just in case Dr. Nut-job Cullen wanted to murder me in his sleep.

I fell on my bed and looked at the clock on my bedside table. 3:42 A.M. I sighed. That maniac Dr. Cullen couldn't let me sleep for even an hour.

My eyes drooped and I was asleep again.

**=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=e=E=**

_THUD!_

I glanced at the clock 3:59 A.M. "What the fuck is up with all the thuds?!" I moaned unhappily but got up and opened the door.

Outside, to my utter surprise, was Rosalie. She was dressed in her red sluttish pajamas and wore a crazed smile on her face.

I scowled at her. "What do you want?" I didn't even bother to listen to her thoughts. She was beyond annoying as it was.

"I know where I've seen that freak Bella before! I knew she looked familiar I knew it!" she scrambled to pull something out from a big box she had beside her—which I, by the way, failed to notice until this moment. "Aha! Look!" Rose tossed me a photo album.

"This is one of Carlisle's patient photo albums from when he was working at the asylum in Phoenix eight years ago. What's it got to do with anything?" I asked confusedly.

She ripped it out of my hands and flipped to a page around the middle. "There. Look. It's that Bella girl."

From the pages in the album a dozen of Bella's faces stared unhappily at me. I gasped. They were all scowling at the camera or looking away, also scowling. She wore her brown hair long and straight. Her cheeks were hollow and she had purple bruise like shadows under her eyes. The light blue patient gown hung to her thin form loosely. On each picture there was a side note:

Bella was staring at the camera, glaring furiously, her mouth twisted in rage, and indignation. _Note: Patient Diana still believes she is immortal. No improvement._

Bella—who I had now learned was also _Diana—_was glaring out the window; she was hunched over and hugging herself. _Note: Patient Diana has become violent with the hospital staff._

Bella was lounging at the camera, mouth parted and her thin fingers outstretched like claws. _Note: Patient Diana is unstable and is hazardous to other patient's health._

Bella scowled angrily at the camera from behind her hair. She was turned away from it. _Note: we have begun to sedate patient._

Bella had her mouth open angrily, probably screaming and her fists near the camera. _Note: Sedatives not working on Diana._

The rest of the pictures showed Bella in varying degrees of rage and anger ranging from her standing on a table flinging something, to her wrapped in a straight jacket looking like a crazy person. They all had the same note. _Note: No improvement._

The last one was the most interesting. Bella was actually smiling brightly at the camera, a malevolent light in her big brown eyes. _Note: Day before patient disappeared._

She had been in an … asylum. And … she looked the same as she did then! I gasped again. That was eight years ago! Obviously it shouldn't have frightened me. But it did. It frightened me horribly. Immortal people aren't human.

I turned my eyes back to Rosalie who was grinning smugly at me. "That's not Bella." I decided to lie for Bella's sake.

"Yes it is." She stuck her lower lip out stubbornly.

"No, it's not. This girl is Bella's older sister Diana." I sighed sadly. "I saw a picture of her in Bella's … wallet. She disappeared after going crazy. She and Bella were almost identical." I frowned in fake sadness.

"Oh." She frowned dejected and walked back to her room._ Idiot._

I looked down at the box curiously. It was full of notebooks and photo albums. I shrugged and pulled the surprisingly heavy box into my room. I'd look through it later, right now my attention was absorbed by the photo album.

I laid the photo album on my desk and flipped through it. It looked like Carlisle had used it as a photo diary of sorts. There were many patients. Most showed progress, like some guy named Manuelo he had had problems with seeing things that weren't there, mostly paranoia. But he was cured.

Some showed no progress for a while, like Bella. But then got better, unlike Bella.

_Bella_

My mind whirled in confusion. Bella was older than most people apparently. But she didn't act like it. I wondered how old she really was. She had to be around ten years older than me at the least; she could be older than that though. That frightened me for some unfathomable reason.

It was like she wasn't a normal person anymore. She was immortal, not just immortal, she didn't _age_, didn't _grow_. That was seriously disturbing to me. She was just not human.

Would I be like that? Would I become? Was I already that? Would I stop aging as well?

So many questions. No answers. Arg! My head hurt. _Brain ache! _I put my elbows on my desk and held my head in my hands softly. It throbbed. _Ow, ow, owww_.

_Stop thinking about it. Stop. It won't do any good._ I ordered myself. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

I started to hum—as a way to distract myself. _Parum parum parum pam pam pum. In_ _Flames_' song _Cloud Connected_ ran through my head. It was an interesting song. I loved the beginning. It was very … inspiring to me.

I became flustered when the song kept turning into something else in my head, another melody, interesting, not relevant but interesting. I was sure I had heard it before. _Must be some song on my i-pod._

Finally, after groaning in exasperation I grabbed my i-pod from my backpack which for some reason was in my room. _Hm, I thought I left that in the car … Meh, never mind._ I dismissed my confusion.

I sat on the desk and started browsing through the songs until one of them caught my attention.

_I've got a secret_

_It's on the tip of my tongue_

_It's on the back of my lungs  
_

_And I'm gonna keep it_

_I know something you don't know_

That was the melody I kept playing in my mind. _Chelsea Smile _by _Bring Me The Horizon_. There was something about the song. Something … I couldn't pinpoint.

Something …

_Repent, repent! The end is nigh_

_Repent, repent! We're all going to die_

_Repent, repent! These secrets will kill us_

_Now get on your knees and pray for forgiveness_

Something that … screamed … Something that screamed … Something about those two verses … that screamed _Bella_ at me. In those two phrases, I didn't know why, but they just screamed her name at me. I furrowed my brow, I was mystified, completely miffed. It was … strange. I didn't understand why. I could understand the first verse, because she had secrets, obviously. But the second verse, well, that was a mystery.

I sighed. More brain ache was to be felt. These things made me think too hard. I shook my head trying to clear it of all thought. _Edward, distract yourself! Oooh! Look at the box. It looks interesting._ I suggested to myself. _Okay, suggesting stuff to myself is kind of stupid._

Looking through the box seemed like a good idea. I set my i-pod on the desk, took out my headphones, and went and sat in front of the big box. It looked like an ordinary brown box except it was too big. I stuck my hand in and produced one of Dr. Cullen's old notebooks. It said _"Patient A516DBS"_ in big letters on the front. Well that looked interesting.

I opened it to the first page. It read:

_**Patient**__:_

_Sector: __**A**__ (critical or very important case)_

_Room: __**5**_

_Years of age: __**16**_

_Name: __**D**__iana __**B**__elle __**S**__wan_

My eyes widened. This was Bella's notebook, well a notebook about Bella. Should I read it? I debated that for a second. _Hm … read it and risk violating Bella's privacy or don't read it and be curious forever. There really is no question._ My mind told me.

I shook off the guilt and flipped to the next page. This one was more of a diary entry.

_Patient Diana has arrived today, she was sent here by her foster parents who do not want to "deal with her craziness anymore"._

_She seems to believe she is immortal, she also seems to be looking for people she calls H.E. She looks to be acutely unaware of reality. She keeps saying things that will never happen and haven't happened like they are memories. She talks of vampires and other monsters as if they were real. She is entirely convinced that that is the truth. Her arms and body show laceration indicating cutting. Diana may have suicidal tendencies._

…

_It has been a week since Patient Diana arrived. I asked her when and where she was born but she refused to tell me, her foster parents know nothing of her life before this. Diana only assured me she was older than my mother. She has intrigued me. She speaks of things with passion and devotion. For instance she spoke to me about her past._

_She said that her mother and father could not conceive a child for the longest time but then had, what she said they called, a miracle because they had her. She said that her mother and father loved her very much even though they had mediocre lives and lived in a shack, that they felt that all they needed to live happily was each other._

_But one day, a Saturday she said, they were brutally murdered. Everyone in her family was murdered. Including her. The murderer was "horrible" he cut their arms and legs then the rest of their body, somehow the murderer was careful to avoid the main veins and arteries she told me, and let them bleed out. She described that as excruciatingly painful._

_When they finally died they all went to the Gate of Heaven. The guardian of the Gate was an angel that went by the name of Destiny. She held resentment for the murdered because she believed they deserved to die, but she let Diana's parents pass without a tantrum, although when it came to be Diana's time to go through the gates Destiny stepped in front and did not let her pass._

_So as a reject of Destiny's judgment she was sent back to earth to live her life as a Demon, which according to her is what happens when people are not let through the Gates, because it was literally Hell on Earth. As a Demon she was damned to die every seven days since the day she had died, every Friday she would start to get sick, weak, and feel horrid, and every Saturday she would die again._

_At first I didn't believe her. But yesterday was Friday, and she fell ill in the late afternoon. The cuts on her arms and body widening and becoming grotesque as they seeped blood, the nurses and I flocked around her and tried to stop the bleeding but she just smiled and shrugged at us as if it were nothing._

_Then today morning, Saturday, after much screaming and writhing on her part, her heart stopped. I was about ready to get the paddles to shock her back into this world but she took a deep choking breath before I could. The cuts on her body healed into scars as soon as she took the breath and new ones began to form._

_It was extraordinary._

I gasped. This was Bella's story. My god. She-she died! And came back to life. And she kept dying. It was so cruel. So completely cruel! And Dr. Cullen knew. He knew all about her. She had told him. But had she told him a lie or the truth. Bella's story was horrible, yet, extremely interesting.

My need to know more got the best of me and I prepared myself to keep reading the journal that was now my Bella-bible. It held most things I wanted to know about her. I wondered what other secrets it might contain.

The only way to know, would be to read more of it.

_Repent, repent! The end is nigh_

_Repent, repent! We're all going to die_

_Repent, repent! These secrets will kill us_

_Now get on your knees and pray for forgiveness_

_Chelsea Smile_ by _Bring Me The Horizon

* * *

_

**Author Note:** haha, I just _had_ to write a little idiotic-Nut-job-Carlisle bit. XD Actually the dream he had about the guy in a space suit with a machine gun was one I had a few weeks ago. -_- I'm so messed up. XD And the bit about Carlisle hitting the door and being confused about it was something my sleepwalking brother does. It's kind of creepy. :D

Well, now you know Bella's past. Lovely ain't it? Oh, and ZOMG! Carlisle knows about Bella's past! :O –le gasp- haha. Oh and apparently she's immortal and will remain young forever. :O –le gasp times two- Or is it all a LIE?!

Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to point this out. To me being_ immortal_ is not the same thing as being _young forever_. Being immortal is _living_ forever, not being _young_ forever. So Bella is immortal _and_ apparently will remain young forever. Just to anyone who objects this is _my_ thought on the subject, it might not be correct but this is what I think. XD

If you disagree with my point of view on the Gates of Heaven and the angel that guards them I would like to remind you that this is a _fictional_ story which means obviously many things are _not_ true. And I am agnostic. Which means I am stuck between believing in God and not believing in God, he could exist and he could not. I'm not an Atheist(not that there's anything wrong with them) and I am not mocking Heaven. It's just part of the plot of this story. It's okay to disagree but just don't try and kill me for it.

I sound like I'm defending myself too much. But in truth that hate mail I received about my use of bad words left me feeling slightly paranoid. XD

Geezums. I need to stop rambling so much. :(

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_Dr. Cullen was red in the face and Mrs. Cullen looked shocked by my rebelliously._

_The good doctor started screaming first. "You are not going out after this little attitude! You-"_

"_You, you, you, bla, bla, bla. I'm going out. Suck it up and deal with it." I retorted coldly while I spun on my heel and exited the house._

"_Edward! You come back here! Edward! Do not disobey me!" Dr. Nut-job screamed from the doorway. "Edward!"_

_I made that mocking talking hand puppet and got in the Volvo.

* * *

_

**Review for a "Longer Sneak Peek Preview"!**

**(okay, that's kind of boring now. I need a new catchphrase)**

**Review! And ask a question if needed! :D**


	14. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

**Author Note: **I actually updated again! XD I feel good about myself for updating. ^-^ Although, disappointingly, I have updated late. School came out of no where, I'm sick(I gots a cold!), my friends have been having problems and apparently they have adopted me as their shrink or something, I had a mental breakdown, and stupid fanfiction keeps deleting this :[ .

Unfortunately nothing important happens in this chapter. I really need to stop dilly dallying in my writing or it becomes boring drabble. -_- pft. I write like a little kid. Woohoo I suck. -throws streamers and confetti-

I would like to thank** Black Tattoo 666, Blue Tulips, SpunkRansom101, WolfKid 4eva, captured-stars-22, Vera-Cruz89, Twilight-Jacob-Lover, Rae-Prite, and Moxxie Angel.** You guys are AWESOME! (hah! caps) This chapter is dedicated to you guys because you read and reviewed my story. :D

The songs for this chapter are _The Authority Song_ by _Jimmy Eat World_(can you believe I listen to this kind of music sometimes? It's not bad, but it's so not mah style if ya get mah drift XD It actually fits nicely with the last part of the chapter) and _Let The Bodies Hit The Floor_ by _System Of A Down_ or _Drowning Pool_(or any other version, there are many of them. I love the song. ^-^ It fits what happens to Bella and what I suppose she should be feeling in that place, read and understand what I mean).

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. Nor do I own the lyrics. I do not own any brand names in this story. I do not own any movies or books mentioned. I own nothing but the writing in which said things are presented.

* * *

_

**Previously:**

_My need to know more got the best of me and I prepared myself to keep reading the journal that was now my Bella-bible. It held most things I wanted to know about her. I wondered what other secrets it might contain._

_The only way to know, would be to read more of it._

**Chapter 14.- Let The Bodies Hit The Floor**

_One – Nothing wrong with me_

_Two – Nothing wrong with me_

_Three – Nothing wrong with me_

_Four – Nothing wrong with me_

_Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by System Of A Down_

_Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool_

_etc. etc.  
_

So I did.

_It's been a few weeks since Diana has gotten here. I have been able to hide her Fridays and Saturdays but it is only a matter of time before the rest of the doctors here discover what happens to Diana every week._

_She has become violent with everyone, she came here with a smiling face hopping to get out soon but as soon as we told her she would be staying indefinitely she turned violent and went into a rage I had never seen before. Diana no longer talks to me, she just glares, hisses and growls. Completely inhuman sounds that frighten me to my core._

_I need to help her get better, if she no longer believes in fallacies I may grant her a bit more freedom but the head doctor says she is not to be set free ever._

They were never going to grant her freedom. I was shocked, _how can they do that to someone?_ I could sympathize with Bella. I would be mad after finding out that I was never going to get out of a place I loathed no matter how hard I tried too.

I wondered why Dr. Cullen wanted to help her so badly. She was just another patient. Or was Dr. Cullen the same with all his other patients? Maybe he had seen the strange strength, determination and fire in her eyes an decided to help her because of it.

Extremely interesting this was.

_She struck out at a nurse today. She had to be held down. Diana has become unstable and is not going to be allowed to spend time with any other patients._

…

_It has been weeks upon weeks since Diana became violent and will no longer talk with anyone in a friendly manner. We tried to sedate Diana at one time but the sedatives lost their effectiveness after fifteen minutes. Because of that she rendered a doctor unconscious yesterday and broke my wrist. We have her locked in a cushioned room, should she try to do anything to herself, and in a straightjacket. But the nurses only use the straightjacket when Patient Diana becomes too violent to control._

_I fear that her mental sanity is rapidly diminishing. She spends her Saturday mornings sitting in the corner of her room; at her own request no one is to bother her. The doctors and nurses only respect that decision because Diana said it was her mourning day, the day she mourned her father, mother and unborn brother, the unborn brother she never told me she had. She keeps writhing and dying then reviving every Saturday, no one has noticed yet. I hope no one will._

…

_She is gone._

_Somehow during the day today Diana managed to escape. There is no trace of her, we issued a missing person warrant at the police station. We fear what might happen with her on the loose._

_I am frightened for my family. Because she might target my family and I. But for now I have not seen her._

…

_I am constantly haunted by her memory, at the asylum. I fear I must search for another job soon or I myself may not have much more of my own sanity left._

…

_We have left our old home and jobs to move to a different part of Phoenix. But she still walks my dreams and roams the shadows. No place is safe. I constantly wander the halls of my home trying to protect my family against her unseen spirit._

_My mind is no longer safe._

_My wife, Esme, has been asking me why I am so jittery, asking me why we had to move all of a sudden. I will not reveal what Diana told me. I must not reveal what I know at any cost. I suspect that thinking of her invokes her._

…

_I have not slept soundly in weeks. Diana is everywhere. I looked in the mirror and she was behind me, at night I hear her voice whisper that she will get me, I see her shadow slinking along the hallway, I hear her strangely soft footsteps, I hear the small bells of her bracelet clinking._

_The smallest noise makes me cringe, the slightest movement makes me flinch._

_Rocking back and forth I must try and stay sane. For my family._

_…_

_Esme is worried, I can see it in her face, everyday it becomes worse. Everyday I spend looking around like a madman, everyday I run out of the house to escape the image of Diana stalking my family, everyday I get out of bed at night. Esme has grown distant, looking at me cautiously, every so often tears appear in her hazel eyes, but I am at a loss on how to comfort her when my frame of mind is so delicate that only a glimpse of brown hair makes my heart start beating._

_…_

_I do not know what to do about my condition. It has been months, many many months since I left the asylum. I fear I might have to return … as a patient. I cannot bear to cause Esme more pain. Yesterday she approached me asking me if I was being unfaithful, for at night I was not there and in the day I ran off avoiding everyone. I was shocked that she had come to such a conclusion. I tried to reassure her that I was not being unfaithful but my voice was tired and my eyes were hollow. I could see Esme did not believe me. I do not wish to loose her._

_I must do something, anything to get rid of the horror that clouds my mind._

_…_

_I cry. Esme left with the children today. I could do nothing but watch them file out the door. My little Edward and Rosie looked at me with such confusion that I felt my insides twist. Esme sobbed to me that she just couldn't bear for me to keep secrets from her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she assumed it was with another woman._

_I didn't even have the energy to defy her. To challenge her. To reassure her.  
_

_…_

_Searching and assuring myself that she was no longer here seemed like a good way to keep her away from my fearful thoughts. I have searched every nook and cranny for Diana, I have gone down the darkest alleys and asked for her, I have gone to the police station and inquired about her whereabouts, I even went to her old foster family's house only to find that no one was home, I'll go again tomorrow after my shift. That is the last place left to search for her._

_…_

_Today in the newspaper there was an article about a car crash. The whole family died. It appears that yesterday afternoon another car had crashed into them. The car exploded before the family could get out. As I read the names devastation riddled my mind. It was Diana's foster family. Had she caused this? Was she behind it? Would she come after me next?_

_…_

_I have been getting better, I have ridded my thoughts of her uncanny name._

_I crawled back to Esme losing what little dignity I had left and begged her to take me back. She did. She is still wary and full of suspicion but she will stay with me for now.  
_

_…_

_Weeks have passed since I have last seen any trace of her in my dreams and surroundings. But my sleep remains uneasy for I have developed a habit of sleepwalking from the time when I searched the halls for her._

_I rest easier now, knowing she is not near and will not find me nor my family._

The journal ended there. I shivered. She certainly had found his family, this couldn't be a coincidence. There had to be something that compelled Dr. Cullen to come to Forks, this couldn't be a coincidence. But what had compelled Dr. Cullen to do it?

If her history was correct then the second verse that screamed "_Bella_" at me—

_Repent, repent! The end is nigh_

_Repent, repent! We're all going to die_

_Repent, repent! These secrets will kill us_

_Now get on your knees and pray for forgiveness_

—was about Bella asking Destiny for forgiveness. And probably about Destiny telling Bella that she needed to repent. Hm, that sounded right to me.

I had a mission for today.

I needed to follow Bella today after school because, excitingly, today was Friday. So I would need to follow her through the night too. I needed to give Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen an excuse to leave the house for the night and Saturday. There was very little probability of them letting me go out on a Friday. But I needed to do it. I could risk the chance of not going. Or maybe I'd just yell at them and stomp out, that would ensure that I could do what I wanted. I grinned. That sounded good.

Then I would need to question Dr. Cullen about why we moved here. I was sure he would give me the same reasons he had before but this time I had an advantage I didn't have before, I could read his mind.

_This is going to be good._

I grabbed the notebook and the photo album and placed them in the big brown box again. I shoved the box into the farthest corner of my closet and covered it with things so that no part of the box was visible. Who knew what other marvelous information the box might contain.

I had no more time to look through it tonight, my thinking had taken more time than I thought. So hiding it would be the most prudent thing to do. It was already 6:20 A.M. Alice would surely bound in—or try to since the door was locked—any minute now.

Right on time the door knob jiggled and then there were three rapid exasperated knocks. "Edward! Open up!" Alice's voice drifted through the door.

I stood and walked toward the door, I was about to open it when my eyes caught my eye. _Redundant much._ Bright gold. _Damn it!_ I couldn't let Alice see me like this. Sighing I decided to dress myself. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Alice's fashion whirlwinds right now anyway.

"Not today Alice!" I called back. Geez, that information was so interesting my eyes turned gold. I would have to be careful with my eyes now that I knew how quickly they changed.

"Fine!" she her angry retort muffled by the door. _Humph. I didn't even want to dress him anyway. _I heard her angry footsteps echo down the hall. Gone she was.

Now, to choose my clothes.

Shoes: high black converse. Pants: dark jeans. Shirt: black _Insomnium_ band T-shirt. And a black windbreaker. I smiled. I wasn't that bad at matching things, I chuckled, or maybe I was and I just didn't know it.

I walked into the bathroom and did my normal morning routine.

Once I was clean and in my clothes I walked back into my room. As I packed my backpack with everything I would need through the night I realized I had left my flashlight in the forest. I growled, surprising myself. _Oh shit. That sound was _so_ not human. _I licked my lips nervously and pressed them shut.

I kept packing my backpack, I had search for my spare flashlight and tossed it in with the rest of the stuff.

I checked my eyes in the mirror and laughed in relief. They were green again.

Flinging my backpack over my shoulder I rapidly sped out of my room and locked it with the key. I breathed a sigh of relief, the box would be locked in there, and no one would touch it. I could not risk losing it.

Now it was time to argue with Mrs. and Dr. Cullen. Pushing back my pity for the poor doctor's mind I sucked in a breath, cracked my neck and fingers and headed downstairs.

Dr. Cullen was sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper and Mrs. Cullen was cooking breakfast. _Oh, how nice a perfect family portrait._ I rolled my eyes at them and headed toward the refrigerator.

I put some cereal in an empty bowl. Cereal and a glass of juice was better than anything _Mrs. Cullen_ could dish out. I poured milk in my cereal and served myself a cup of juice without glancing at Mrs. Cullen who's eyes I could feel burning into me.

"Edward …" Mrs. Cullen said hesitantly as I sat far from Dr. Cullen at the table.

I sneered in her direction. "Save it." I ate my cereal and drank my juice.

When I had finished I looked back at them who were looking at me sadly. "I'm going out this afternoon." I stated.

Dr. Cullen spoke. "No you are not. Friday's are family nights."

I snarled at him. "_Family nights?_" I mocked him. "I'm not part of your _family_. I'm. Going. Out. And I may not be back until tomorrow, hm, tomorrow in the afternoon maybe." I added thoughtfully.

Dr. Cullen was red in the face and Mrs. Cullen looked shocked by my rebelliously.

The good doctor started screaming first. "You are not going out after this little attitude! You-"

"You, you, you, bla, bla, bla. I'm going out. Suck it up and deal with it." I retorted coldly while I spun on my heel and exited the house.

"Edward! You come back here! Edward! Do not disobey me!" Dr. Nut-job screamed from the doorway. He was practically foaming from the mouth.

I made that mocking talking hand puppet and got in the Volvo. I didn't even bother to wait for Alice or Rosalie before I took off speeding down the roads. They could take Rose's car.

I smiled. Fighting with them and disobeying was fun, it made me feel happier. I grinned to myself. I was finally acting like the moody teenager I was supposed to be. I realized I hadn't paid any attention to their thoughts, if I had it would have been hilarious, but the time had passed, I sighed.

When I got to school it was still early. 6:52 A.M. _Not bad Edward, not bad at all._ I complemented myself and hopped out of my car. I scanned the parking lot for any sign of a bej.

_There!_ I spotted Tim and Tom coming towards me from the far side of the parking lot. They waved and grinned their toothy white smile at the same time. _Weeeiiird._

I started walking toward them all the while listening to their thoughts.

_Our new club member doesn't look like much. He looks kind of gangly to me._ Tom thought. _And he fainted last night._ He mentally snickered.

Tim was thinking much nicer things. _I love new members! They're fun to teach things to._

I smiled at them shyly as we came closer. We stopped in front of each other.

"Hi." I said.

Tim grinned wider if such a thing were possible. "Y'ello. You can call me Thing One." He bowed.

Tom shoved him and Tim tumbled to the ground. "Thing Two at your service." Tom also bowed.

Tim reached up and pulled Tom down. They scuffled with each other on the ground for a moment or two then glanced at my perplexed face and scrambled to their feet. They blushed.

I chuckled at their blush and thoughts. Tom seemed to be the darker of the two, happy and silly but a bit darker. Tim was just plain silly nonsense all around.

_Geez. So much for acting cool in front of the new guy. _Thought Tom resentfully.

_Gosh, we acted like fools in front of Edwin. I hope he still thinks we're semi normal BEJ-wise._ Tim thought.

I laughed. "I think I'll stick with Tim and Tom. I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Edward." I said.

"Ed-ward." Tim tried it out. "It's too long a name ain't it Tom?"

Tom nodded. "How 'bout Ed?" I shook my head. "Eddie?" I shook my head again. "Then what?"

"Edward. Just Edward." I said.

Tim spoke. "No, no, no. We're not having that. How 'bout … Rusty?" I shook my head. "Werd?" I shook my head. "Mr. E?" I shook my head. "Dwe?" I shook my head.

"This one is tough. But we'll get a nickname for ya." Tom stated determinedly._ Tim and I'll need to think this name out._

"O … kay. I guess … If you want to." I said hesitantly. I didn't like nicknames. They were stupid, well the ones for Edward were.

"Come on Edward. Bella wants to see you." Tim made kissy noises.

Tom slapped him on the head. "Stop doing that every time Bella asks for someone!" he raged. _I hate it when he does that. It's like disrespecting her._

_He can't tell me what to do. _"'Stop doing that every time Bella asks for someone.' Nie nie nia." Tim mocked under his breath in a high pitched voice.

I chuckled. "Let's go see Bella."

"Good idea." Tom shot Tim a look.

They started to lead me to the stretch of woods where they had been acting funny while they were on drugs. I followed behind warily. I hoped they weren't expecting me to do drugs too. I didn't do those kind of things. I was a "golden boy"—as Bella put it—after all.

As we entered the forest I spotted some of the bejs scattered around in the surrounding area doing various activities.

"Ey, Sammy! What the hell are you trying to do?" Tom yelled at Sam.

Sam was currently clinging to the bark at the base of a tree a few yards away from us and frantically clawing at it with his hands. "I'm-trying-to-climb-this-TREE!" he said between grunts of exertion.

Tim and Tom exchanged a look. _Idiot_. They both said in their thoughts.

"You're an idiot. You know you're never going to be able to climb that tree Sam." Said Tom.

"I-will-to-climb-this-tree!" Sam said between grunts again. He lost his grip on the bark and fell backwards hitting himself on the head. "Stupid tree!" he yowled while holding his head. "I will climb you!" Sam shook his fist at the tree.

I laughed, Tim and Tom followed suit. Hey, I was already making friends! _Or that's what they want you to think_. Shut up! _I don't need your advice right now._

We kept walking.

"Poor tree." Tim commented to Tom, "It's never going to get rid of Sam until he can climb it. And that'll never happen." _Poor poor tree. I shall mourn him._

Tom chuckled and suggested, "If I were the tree I would try to run away, or at least fall over and kill Sam."

Finally we came to the clearing where the bejs had been laying the day before. Had it really only been a day ago? It felt like so much longer than a day.

Bella, Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the middle of the clearing having a heated argument in that weird language Bella had spoken with Emmett yesterday.

"Great, they're arguing again." Tim sighed.

This was the perfect opportunity to ask what they were speaking in. "What language are they talking in?" I asked quietly.

Tom snorted. "No idea. They invented it or something. But they don't want to tell us what it is. They always us it when they don't want us to know what they're saying." His nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Oh." I said. There wasn't much else I could ask about it then. Their secrety secrets would stay secret for a while yet I guessed . Darn it.

"We'll leave you here now." Tom said. And they left.

I was suddenly anxious. The fact that Bella was a Demon had finally sunk in. Weren't Demons evil? Bella didn't seem evil … But what if she was? I shuddered. She could try to kill me. Or worse. I gulped but started to inch closer to the three arguing bejs.

They still hadn't noticed me. Their argument seemed to be escalating.

Bella was yelling. "Satnauc secev et ognet euq riced Em, le se onu ed sortoson!" she waved her hands around erratically.

"On ol se! Ebasneiuq euq se! Jazz ecid euq etneis sasoc sarar odneiniv ed le. Salam sarbiv!" Emmett screamed back angrily.

Jasper added his bit quietly. "Etrapa reya es oyamsed ne oidem ed al adan nis anugnin nozar."

"Yah anu nozar rop al euq es oyamsed orep on obed selriced. Y sedetsu ol nebas!" Bella growled.

"Setna ed esrayamsed abatse yum odidnufnoc y etneperred oitnis omoc nu kcosh. Satsug olemracilpxe?" Jasper said scathingly.

Emmett jumped to his feet. "Sev! Ase se anu añes alam! Sortseun sogimene etnemelbaborp ol natse odnajenam, omoc nu eretit!" he wiggled his fingers and hands like he was playing with a puppet.

Bella jumped to her feet as well. "Ho zevlat odot otse ol onoiserpmi ochum! Acnun es et aibah odirruco euq zevlat abatse yum odasnac!?" she put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Oneub ... ose se elbissop. Ognopus ... euq zevlat se odilav ose." Emmett responded softly.

Jasper looked thoughtful for a second. "Is, ose ednopserroc noc ol euq abatse odneitnis."

Bella nodded and looked triumphant. About what, I had no idea.

Emmett grunted. "Oneub. Ol euq aes."

I had tried to listen to their thoughts but all I heard were more of these strange words and some images of myself whirling around in a hazy blur. Emmett's mind was clouded by anger and worry while Jasper switched back and forth between weird words and wordless feelings—which confused me greatly to say the least. I still could not access Bella's mind, how frustrating.

Since their argument seemed to be over I decided to make myself known. I coughed quickly.

Their head snapped over to stare at me. _How long has he been standing there?_ Emmett and Jasper thought.

"Not long." I answered unthinkingly, I covered my mouth with my hand once I realized what I had done. "_Shit_." I said under my breath and muffled by my hand. How could it be that easy to slip up.

_Honesty or mystery?  
Tell me, I'm not scared anymore.  
I got no secret purpose._

_I don't seem obvious do I, do I?  
I don't seem obvious do I, do I?  
I don't seem obvious do I, do I?  
Do I?  
Do I?_

_The Authority Song_ by _Jimmy Eat World

* * *

_

**Author Note:** :D Oooh! Here comes the strange language again. :) For those of you who know it, be quiet don't tell anyone, just review so I can tell you what it means =D. XD haha. For those of you new and still in the dark you must review and I'll tell you what it is and what what they said means.

I loved writing Calisle's diary, I think I might just write another story featuring a more complete diary. I really really liked it for some reason. XD

Kinda boring chapter. Nothing very new. But Eddie made a mistake, you know, there at the end. :O

WTF?! I just realized that so far this story has fourteen chapters. And I've spent those fourteen chapters describing ONE DAY AND A HALF! ... THE FUCK? I knew I was verbose but this is just silly. Oh, well. I'll just keep writing my ridiculously long and verbose chapters. XD

Oh! And keep asking questions if you need to. :)

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_Oh my God. Rosalie. "My sister?" I choked out. _No …

"_She's already one of them." Bella said remorsefully._

_I was suddenly furious, I might not love Rosalie very much but she was my sister. "You gave them my sister?! You practically shoved her toward them!" I yelled at her. "How could you? If you knew what they were going to do?! How could you fucking do that?!" she was a Demon all right.

* * *

_

**I love this story! XD If you do too review!**

**Okay, that sounds stupid …**

**Review to get a "Longer Sneak Peek Preview"!**

**Meh, I can't come up with anything more creative. -_-**

**Review!  
**

**Review and I will tell you what the language is! And the translation too!**

**That doesn't rhyme ... and I need to stop rambling and just update already ....  
**


	15. Ocean Waves

**Author Note: **Heads up. This is a short chapter only barely four pages and only about 3,180 words. Why you ask? Because I'm going to do something at the end and I would love for it to be a cliffy. XD Woohoo! (don't judge me!)

I really liked writing this chapter. ^-^ I was in mah ZONE!

BTW H.E.s rock. You'll get what I'm talkin' 'bout when you read the chapter. XD

I would like to thank **Seth'sGirl23, SpunkRansom101, Black Tattoo 666, and WolfKid 4eva** for reviewing. :D You guys are awesome and make my day worthwhile. –throws party for you guys-

The songs for this chapter are _Ocean Waves _by_ Flyleaf_(hilariously similar to the end of the chapter XD read it and laugh … or weep. ;D) and _Denied_ by _Sonic Syndicate_(I couldn't find another song I liked for this chapter :S kinda fits, kinda doesn't, but I love that song)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. Nor do I own the lyrics. I do not own any brand names in this story. I do not own any movies or books mentioned. I own nothing but the writing in which said things are presented.

* * *

_

**Previously:**

_"Not long." I answered unthinkingly, I covered my mouth with my hand once I realized what I had done. "_Shit_." I said under my breath and muffled by my hand. How could it be that easy to slip up._

**Chapter 15.- Ocean Waves**

_Hit me like a freight train_

_And now I can't get off my face_

_Ocean Waves _by _Flyleaf_

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other. "Did he just …?" they asked each other at the same time and looked at me.

_Lookie here! I think we gots a mind reader! Cooleo!_

_Surprise. Emmett. Excitement. Nothing from Bella. Mind reader. Edward. Abashed._

Well they sure caught on quick.

Bella was looking on at the scene unemotionally.

"Oh, dear. Would you look at the time! Gosh, I need to be somewhere." I started to back away from them trying to distract them with my little act.

Bella giggled. "Em, Jazz."

They turned to her. "What?" in one of their creepy synced movements.

She delicately put a finger to her lips. Her eyes flashed with red for a second. They nodded at the silent order to not do anything.

I stared at her lips for a minute longer than I should have. They looked so soft, and pink, and soft. _Yeah, you don't like her _at _all._ My inner voice said sarcastically. _Shut. Up._

_Attraction. Annoyance._ Jasper thought and glanced at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, _now_ I understood why he thought about feelings all the time. He could feel them. He felt everyone's feelings. That would be annoying, for me.

_Edward. Curiosity. Understanding._ His eyes narrowed at me. _Mind reader._ He whispered in the back of his mind, but I still caught it. His eyes met mine.

My lips started to curl into a smile but I forced it back. This was no time to smile at what I had discovered. "Tim and Tom said you wanted to talk to me." I said breaking eye contact with Jasper and looking back at Bella who was now looking at me in surprise.

"Huh?" her face was confused for a second before understanding dawned in her eyes. "_Oh._ Right." She clapped her hands together and sat down next to Jasper. "Before school starts in about half an hour I want to tell you what you are now."

I stood straighter. "What I am? I thought I was still human despite some … _oddities_." I said in surprise.

Bella's mouth twisted. "_Well,_ not _exactly_ human. You, like the rest of the BEJs, are a Human Entity or H.E. for short." She nodded at herself.

_A what?_ "What's a Human Entity?" I asked worriedly. I hoped I was still human.

"They are powerful humans that are born into humanity at random, anywhere, but only _when_ higher powers want them to be born. They are normally born in groups. All of the H.E.s here are around 17 or 18 years old, they were all born around the same time, they make a group. H.E.s are born to protect the weak human race. Though they are born seemingly human believing triggers their transformation into a much more durable and intelligent state of humanity. Always, if not often, these humans have 'powers' or 'abilities' when they start to believe." She explained. "And you," she gestured to me, "are one of them."

My eyes widened. I was an H.E. _Cool. At least the name and definition sound cool. You could have been a mutant or something._ I almost wanted to nod at the voice. Being an H.E. didn't sound _so_ bad. But still, I was not exactly human. "Oh." I said lamely(_a Midnight Sun quote! Sort of …_). So we were the H.E.s that Dr. Cullen's notebook said Bella—Diana—was looking for.

Bella nodded seemingly unaware of her actions. "I can see you worry about no longer being a normal human, but being an H.E. is better. Who can honestly say they were born to save the humans?" she said.

"Save them from what?" I asked shakily. From other Demons or politicians? Why was she saving humans? Shouldn't she be causing panic and havoc? She was a Demon, wasn't she? I resisted the urge to take a step away from her, my spidey senses had started tingling again. And this time I knew why.

Emmett spoke now. "From djinn, wraiths, witches, wizards, vampires and werewolves. Who do you think stops them if they want to dominate the world? Us of course." He pounded on his chest once. "They're stronger and faster than normal humans. Not to mention most of them use humans in some form, vampires and wraiths eat 'em. Wizards and witches experiment with them. Werewolves transform 'em. And djinn like to terrorize them and cause havoc in their society. And more mystical creature thingys are out there bein' evil and trying to dominate the world."

Vampires, witches, wizards. _Information overload._ God, those things were real?! _Apparently._ I mean, already knew some of those things were real but now I had to _fight_ them! How the heck was I going to do that?! But … the night before, the blurs they were fighting weren't vampires or werewolves. Well at least to my limited knowledge of monsters they weren't. "What were those shadowy things last night?" I asked.

"Those were the Jerms." Jasper said quietly, thinking about it, he was always sort of quiet. "There is more than one reason why we don't get along. They are strange entities. Our opposite. We call them Jerms because when they get a new groupie they infect him or her and change them into one of them."

They infect them. Oh my God. Rosalie. "My sister?" I choked out. _No …_

"She's already one of them." Bella said remorsefully.

I was suddenly furious, I might not love Rosalie very much but she was my sister. "You gave them my sister?! You practically shoved her toward them!" I yelled at her. "How could you? If you knew what they were going to do?! How could you fucking do that?!" she was a Demon all right.

She didn't flinch. "Edward, she was one of them since before you first came to the school."

I made myself seem calm but my anger still seethed beneath the surface. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I mean they had already gotten to her at some point during the previous day or night." She pressed her lips together. "She rank of Jerms. Her scent was so overpowering I almost wanted to throw up."

Oh, goodness. She had already been infected. I ran my hand through my hair and pulled. Good God my enemy lived in my house. "Her scent?" I asked distractedly.

"Jerms smell awful." Emmett wrinkled his nose and imagined their scent.

I smelled it through his mind and tried not to gag, that would make my mind reading too obvious. Though it was more than mind reading if I could smell something with my mind … I would save these questions for later. "I didn't smell anything when I saw her this morning."

"Your scent glands aren't developed enough to smell them yet, but just wait a few hours and you'll smell them from miles away." Jasper said quietly. _Sheesh, could he be any quieter?_

"So, I'm still changing into a H.A. er I mean H.E.?" I asked, maybe I would be able to do more things. That would be very very amazing.

"Yes. You still have a couple more changes to go, so if you start seeing blurry it's the change." Bella said.

"What changes when I start to see blu- …" I cutoff midsentence. Weird thoughts caught my attention, weird because I sensed them above us, very high up.

_They won't catch my scent from way up here. _The person thought. _I've gotta be quiet. _The thoughts had a gross timbre to them. Ew. It almost made me want to cringe. _Where did this cable go again? Aw, poo. Why do they always leave the recording stuff unplugged?_

My eyes were unfocused as I tried to identify who this was. It was a Jerm. Or that much I gathered from his thoughts.

"Edward?" Jasper's voice made my eyes snap into focus. "What is it?"

I shook my head and pointed upwards. "There's someone up there." I turned my eyes to the trees and used the intruder's thoughts to pinpoint his location. I pointed to his exact location. "Right there. You can see him between that big oak tree and the pine. But he's sitting on the oak."

Emmett turned to me. "How do you know?" he asked suspiciously. _He's probably lying to us so when we turn away he can kill us! Or maybe he's trying to _act_ like a good guy so we'll believe him and he knows only because the Jerms he's teamed up with told him._

Bella glared at him as if knowing what he was thinking as well.

_Well, Emmett is paranoid today._ Jasper thought.

I hoped he'd be back to normal soon so we could be friends again.

I tapped my forehead with two fingers three times. "I've got my methods." I blinked.

"Who is it?" Bella whispered.

"It's a Jerm. Male. He's not too bright. He's thinking that by being up there we won't catch his scent and he'll be able to listen in. Right now he's preparing some sort of recording device and isn't paying much attention to us since he is sure he won't get caught." I informed them. "I'm not sure who it is though."

"Well now, aren't you handy?" Emmett commented while jogging over to the tree the Jerm was perched on. He grabbed the tree in his giant hands and shook it. He was _strong_. I made a mental note of that in my mind.

_What the … ? Why is de tree shaking? Oh, shit I'm gonna fall._

"He's going to fall." I said.

Bella looked sharply at Emmett. "Keep shaking the tree and catch him when he falls." She ordered. "We have to capture him."

He looked disgusted and reluctant but didn't dare argue with his leader.

The Jerm's thoughts started to descend at an alarming rate. _Falling ain't good! Falling ain't good!_

"Emmett. He's falling." I pointed to the falling thoughts with my finger. A direct vertical line to the ground.

His burly form moved to stand beneath the tree and directly in the path of the line the Jerm was tracing downwards. His arms extended outward.

The Jerm twisted around planning to try and land on the ground like a cat. He caught a glimpse of Emmett holding out his arms through the branches. _A Bej is going to catch me. He's so dead!_ I saw him extend some viciously sharp looking claws out of his nails and aim them downward.

There was no time to warn Emmett, they would come in contact in mere seconds. So I thought fast. And fast it was. I sped out and pushed Emmett out of the way.

The Jerm came in contact with my leg before I had time to move anymore. I heard and felt my bone snap. I also felt the long and apparently venomous claws—or so I picked up from the intruder's thoughts—rip through the skin of my calf.

_Where did he come from?_ The Jerm thought, he had sustained no damage from the fall. _Oh, well, a Bej is a Bej._ The Jerm got off me in a flash and glanced around quickly.

Emmett was in somewhat of a daze from the speed of which he had gone from standing under a tree to laying the ground without any warning. _What?_ _OH SHIT! Look at Edward's leg._ Emmett thought alarmed.

"Get him!" Bella shouted as the Jerm shot out toward the trees.

Jasper and Bella ran after him as fast as they could, but still slower than me.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked at my leg, it was a mess. An oozing red and_ green_ mess. I could even see the bone sticking out at an awkward angle. "Ahh!" I cried as my leg began to sting and hurt horribly.

"Edward. Oh, shit man." He raced to my leg and started to clean the wound carefully with his jacket. "That green stuff is poison." He told me. "I can't believe you took my hit." He seemed shocked, he was so sure I was a traitor.

"There was no time-" I gasped in pain, "to tell you to-" I gasped again as Emmett accidentally touched my broken bone, "get out of the way."

His eyes were wide as he kept clearing away the green goop. "How did you know he was going to do that?" In his mind suspicion began to grow again, like a little seed.

"An image – in his – mind." I said brokenly. Darkness seemed to be threatening at the edge of my vision. I blinked. I wasn't going to allow myself to faint, er, fall unconscious again.

"Oh. That sounds cool. Mind reading." He said randomly.

I struggled to speak, my throat was closing up. "Um, Emmett," I slurred roughly, "what does …" I tried to swallow down the swelling in my throat, "the poison do?" I could hear my heartbeat thundering in my ears.

His wide eyes flashed to mine. "Oh, shit. It's affecting you quicker than it's supposed to." He looked panicked. "Bella! Jazz!" he called worriedly. _No, no, no. He's not supposed to die. He can't. He saved me! Good guys aren't supposed to die!_

"We've got him Emmett, it was Eric." Jasper's voice called back. _Huh, pain? No! Edward!_

And then footsteps were running toward us. Worried thoughts interrupted in my mind.

Bella was the last person I heard. "Holy Hell, the venom is affecting him worse than Seth! Get Ben! Get 'im here quick! He's dying! His pulse! I can't hear hi-"

Blackness filled my vision. My heartbeat faded from my ears. The pain left my body. All thought was gone from my mind.

Then there was nothing.

_A situation like this_

_Should never exist_

_Then why are we_

_Out of control_

_Denied_ by _Sonic Syndicate

* * *

_

**Author Note: **Anyone care to explain to me why I killed Edward? Edward! OMG! I killed Edward what was I thinking!? –le gasp- Haha I OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T KILL HIM. Or did I …? He's just mildly dead. XD I'm going to revive him. Or will I …?

I want to be an H.E.! D: But I can't! It's not fair! I invented them! I wanna be one! –tantrum- I blame Logic and Reason. Humph. Fantasy is way better than reality. So I'm going to keep living out my dream in this fic. My dream to be an H.E. Edward is so lucky. XD

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_My spidey sense started to tingle unbearably, I felt panicky. I was horribly frightened, what if I was to go back into that state? I would not be able to bear the constricting anxiety that I faced in my mind._

_I spun away from them and rushed into the trees as fast as I could.

* * *

_

**Review Review and I'll give you**

**A "Sneak Peek Preview"!!!**

**Hey that sounded good. XD It rhymed!**

**But I still need to think of a new catchphrase …**

**Review and Winni the Pooh will give you a preview!**

**No, that sounds stupid.**

**REVIEW!**

**Click ze button!**

**That one!**

**Right below this!**

**CLICK IT!**


	16. Monster

**Author Note: **How long has it been since my last update? Uh … two months? You guys must've been thinking "_Geez Jazz just update already!_". D: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been having some personal problems. :( If anyone's read my blog(I'm not saying you should …) But if you have you might(_might_) know about this, if not, well: I have personal problems. XD And I'm lazy. Yeah, I have no other valid excuses.

_I'm not really sure about this chapter. :S It's kinda "meh" I might(probably not) delete this and replace it with another version of the chapter. The only part I'm not sure about is around the ending. I dunno, it just doesn't seem right. :/ Well, nothing happens of very important importance but I find it a rather nice chapter, a bit boring, but okay, even though I'm not too sure about it._

**AUTHOR NOTE TWO:** Please don't hate me for the ending, I know it's horrid, but I have a plan, stick with me. I think it's gonna turn out kind of cool.

A shout out to the lovely people who reviewed: **RainbowVeins13, WolfKid 4eva, Allexx, SpunkRansom101, Rae-Prite, Vera-Cruz89, and Moxxie Angel**! I love you guys. :D You make my day!

The songs for this chapter are _Monster_ by _Skillet_(it's a pretty good song if I may say so myself, and it kind of fits) and _Bleeding Mascara _by_ Atreyu_(it's a pretty good song, I really have no idea what it has in common with the chapter, but I've chosen it quickly so as to not to delay the chapter any longer).

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any of the songs or bands either. Nor do I own the lyrics. I do not own any brand names in this story. I do not own any movies or books mentioned. I own nothing but the writing in which said things are presented.

* * *

_

**Previously:** _Blackness filled my vision. My heartbeat faded from my ears. The pain left my body. All thought was gone from my mind._

_Then there was nothing._

**Chapter 16.- Monster**

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_Monster _by_ Skillet_

Like someone had turned the volume up in my ears, I began to hear the things around me. A muffled conversation was talking place beside me, birds chirped high above me, tiny creatures rustled in the fallen decaying leaves on the ground.

Feeling slowly returned to my fingers and toes, it crawled up my arms and legs until I could feel everything again. Which was not exactly a good thing, considering I had just broken my leg and had been infected by green goop-like poison and all that.

My leg stung horribly and my whole body felt sore, like I had been someone's punching bag. I groaned lowly in pain. A queasy feeling began to stir in the pit of my stomach. I groaned again this time in discomfort, the queasy feeling was not something I was used to, I had never felt queasy before now.

"He's waking up!" I heard someone say, it was odd, like they were far away, in a tunnel, using faulty loudspeakers, wearing a clown nose.

"Go get Bella …" someone else said, the voice contorting in strange and unfamiliar ways, ranging from vowels and animalistic sounds to waves crashing on the shore until finally fading away into the sea of nothingness that overtook my ears.

I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on but it seemed they just would not cooperate with me. I tried to open my mouth but I could not move my jaw or lips. I tried to move my body, all of it, any of it. Nothing moved. I strained my body and tried to move. I thrashed inside my mind trying to free myself. I pictured myself wrapped up like a mummy and trying to get out of a sarcophagus.

The only thing that moved inside my body were my lungs and heart. The pulse created a rhythm, I couldn't hear it but I felt it pulsing at my neck.

A feeling much like claustrophobia began to creep into my mind, it tried to overtake all rational thought. I felt as if someone was putting pressure on my chest, it heaved with the effort to breathe. I struggled to keep myself composed. I didn't want to turn into a blithering terrified fool. But that was exactly what happened in the next second.

My breath became erratic. I felt like I was a mime trapped inside an invisible box. I realized with horror I was captured in an invisible world that was most likely inside my mind, my heart pounded out an unsteady beat at this realization. I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream, I wanted to be free.

I needed something to keep me earthbound. Something to prove I was on earth and not perpetually stuck inside my mind. I reached out with the intangible hands of my mind and tried to grasp another mind, I tried to find an anchor, anything. But my mind's hands found nothing. Not even air to pretend to swipe at. Not one thought, not a mind, not a soul. There was nothing. Nothing but my own mind. I was trapped in nothing.

My mind became hazy as a panic attack swept over my frazzled senses. I screamed out in my mind. I thrashed. I pleaded. I begged. Fear. Horror. _Dear Lord, please help me._ I was so scared. I felt so alone. I was so panicked. My mind was my prison, I realized. My mind. My mind was doing this to me. I was my own worst enemy.

I was just a mind. Just a mind. In the middle of no where. With no body to represent myself. With nothing to keep me sane. I was nothing. Just a mind. A simple mind. With nothing.

I frantically tried to move. I tried. But there was nothing to move. I screamed inside my mind. Horrible. I felt horrible. I was trapped.

Despair flooded me. _No, no, no, no, no, no! No, no, no, no, no … __NO! No … No._ I whimpered and screamed in my mind. Rational thought was hiding somewhere in the nothingness that enveloped me. My memories were being altered and suddenly I remembered nothing. Not my name. Not my parents. Nothing. I was just helpless, completely at the mercy of my own mind. Laying naked in nothing. Stripped of myself. I felt more panicky than ever.

I was about to lose my last bit of sanity when, finally, my mental bindings broke. I let out a guttural animalistic yowl, it was a pained, horrified, angry sound. My mind went blank. I was so confused, so anxious, so panicky. Brief flickers of memories flashed inside my mind, but in my confused and flustered state I could make nothing of them, they only served to frighten me, to make me more skittish.

"Edward!" I heard a female human gasp. Her voice so sweet, yet so rough.

My eyes snapped open at the distant memory of my name that her voice evoked. I stood quickly, the previous pain in my leg had dissipated, my breathing erratic. I spun around frantically trying to understand where I was, at this moment I knew nothing, not who I was, not where I was. My eyes flashed around rapidly, I took in the figures approaching me cautiously. I looked into a strangely beautiful girl's bright red eyes for a moment.

They startled me into a frozen state of stunned horror. My spidey sense started to tingle unbearably, I felt panicky. I was horribly frightened, what if I was to go back into that state? I would not be able to bear the constricting anxiety that I faced in my mind.

Other's thoughts clouded my own and I could not distinguish anything inside or outside of my mind. I was so confused. So scared.

My eyes darted around like a frightened animal. Skittish, and running on base instincts, I spun away from them and rushed into the trees as fast as I could.

I heard footsteps, and startled thoughts, racing after me, but they were no match for my speed. As I advanced their thoughts and steps faded away into the background and all that was left was the peace and quiet of the wind rushing near my ears as I sliced through the air at an unprecedented speed.

Suddenly the silence in which I found myself resembled the all too familiar prison of my mind, the memory of it was too fresh for me not to see the resemblance between it and this horrible silence. I started feeling anxious again. Sweat was beading on the sides of my face and forehead.

_I'm all alone again._ I started shaking from the fear that gripped me. I didn't want to go back and feel that claustrophobic sensation inside myself. I couldn't escape from myself. I was utterly pathetic.

I stumbled to a stop and leaned against a tree. I hugged it. I was nearly delirious with fear. _Irrational_ fear.

I let myself slide down the tree and fall to the ground like a useless doll. I rolled over to face the sky. There was a gap in foliage above me through which I could see the sky, blue and brilliant. There was so much of it. It was so big, even though I could only see a small piece. I felt insignificant. I sighed.

Now that I had relaxed a bit everything came back to me. I was Edward. The beautiful girl was Bella. The people I ran away from were the Bejs.

_There's nothing to be afraid of._ I thought to myself. And there wasn't. I had just had a spazz attack. I chuckled a bit hysterically. I was trying to run away from some prison in my own mind. _Pft. It's impossible to run away from my own mind, why the heck did I try to run away in the first place?_

At last I got up. It had been a good fifteen minutes since I had run away I guessed. I smiled to myself, with this small episode … I realized something. I ran away from most things. But … Now. I was done running away. I would embrace this new world head on. Out with the old Edward, he was going to be useless to me now, he was fearful and a wimp I had no further use for someone like that, _especially_ not in the stage in my life that I was at the current moment, in with the new Edward.

With a newfound grace and determination I raced through the trees, curving around trees and jumping over logs like a skilled athlete. My muscles were relaxed, they moved fluidly under my skin. I felt great. Such calm, such serenity. It was so beautiful. Such an odd contrast from my earlier emotions. It was an amazing relief. Almost magical. The world at my fingertips. So lovely.

Running was exhilarating. I was sure it would soon become my new favorite thing to do. A perfect stress reliever. Everything was swept away by the wind, all my worries, all my fears, they were all gone.

Slightly familiar mental voices intruded on my quiet run. I was getting closer to the Bejs. My spidey sense started tingling again, it tingled stronger with each stride I took. I knew why I had a spidey sense now. Bella and the Bejs were dangerous, they were human anomalies. But now I was one too. I had nothing to fear, I tried to reassure myself.

But my earlier insecurities came sneaking back, my newfound courage began fading away slightly. I gulped. What would they do to me? Hopefully they would understand that I was in a state of shock and had to run because I was not in control of my mind.

Bejs were standing in small clusters of two or three around the clearing whispering anxiously to each other. As I skidded to a stop in the middle of the clearing all head snapped toward me, their thoughts surprised and worried.

Emmett, Bella, and Jasper wasted no time and were in front of me in a second. They looked down at me disapprovingly. Even though Bella was much shorter than me she made me feel like I had shrunk.

_Immense fear and confusion from him before, now confidence. I don't understand. Confusion._

_He probably went to the Jerm headquarters to do something!_

Bella was in my face faster than I could react. "Where the hell did you go?" she snarled.

I stumbled away from her furious face. "I-I …" I spluttered in shock, I hadn't expected Bella to be so hostile. I would have expected this from Emmett but not from Bella.

Emmett stepped forward. "Speak." He ordered his bright purple eyes compelled me to speak.

I took a deep breathe and straightened up. They wouldn't harm me … Would they? Fighting the urge to refuse to even speak about the prison I had faced, I spoke. "I-I don't know what happened. One second Emmett was cleaning my leg and the next I was … dead? I don't know. But I woke up a bit b-but then … I was … trapped. Like an animal. Trapped inside my mind. I was so scared." I gulped and breathed in a shaky breath. "I … tried to get out. But I c-couldn't. I tried. I tried so hard. But I couldn't break free." I slumped forward and dragged a hand through my hair. "Then I for-forgot everything. I didn't know who I was." My voice shook, I licked my dry lips. "I didn't know anything, I just kn-knew I was trapped and that I had to get out. I was so afraid, so confused." I squeezed my eyes shut.

"F-finally I got out. I was f-free. Sort of. But I still didn't know anything. I was so confused. I didn't know who you guys were, I didn't even know who I was! So, I ran. I was acting complete on instinct." I straightened up again. "I ran, and got scared, after while I relaxed and everything came back to me. Then I had to come back. Obviously. So … here I am."

Bella stared at me, her eyes hard as flint. "That's strange. Very strange. It's never happened before" She seemed to be examining my soul. "Jazz, is he being truthful?"

I gulped and shrunk back a little.

Jasper cocked his head to the side, his shiny silver irises glinted at me like dangerous daggers. _Seems genuine. Worried. Confident. Unsure. Truthful._ "He's telling the truth." He decided suddenly and nodded at his words. _Maybe it's caused by his mental power._ Jasper mused.

"Great!" Bella yipped. "We gotta get going to class. We're going to be late already, best not miss the second class, eh."

At that everybody checked each others eyes and then scattered faster than you could say "funky". I was left alone in the clearing with Bella. "Uh. Lets go." I suggested and started trudging through the wildlife without looking at her, I felt slightly ashamed for letting my fear get to me like that.

I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, it sparked a strange tingling sensation inside of me. Suddenly my eyes went unfocused and a comforting warmth spread to my body. A cloud of adoration snuck into my thoughts, my chest felt tight as I experienced something I had never before. Love. Pure unadulterated love. I almost wanted to lie down and just bathe myself in the warmth of the love. I closed my eyes and tried to swath myself in the feeling in every way possible.

I felt Bella jerk her hand away from me like I burned her. As soon as her hand disconnected from me the love and adoration I felt disappeared. My eyes popped open, even though it had only been a second I wanted that feeling again.

My head snapped to my right to look at Bella with wide eyes. Was she feeling that emotion? Was this a peek at her thoughts and feelings? I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. All I could do was stare at her in awe and a new found adoration.

She was red in the face, her lovely features twisting in anger. "What the fuck did you do?!"

A frown placed itself upon my face at her words. I didn't want her to be upset. "I don't know. You just touched me and I felt-" I stopped short feeling awkward.

Bella snarled and grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me down to her eye level, our faces were so close only a few inches prevented our noses from touching. "What. Did. You. Feel?!" she hissed out in clipped angry huffs.

I licked my lips nervously and whispered one word. "Love."

_A wraith with an angel's body_

_A demon with a smile of gold_

_Bleeding Mascara _by_ Atreyu

* * *

_

**Author Note:** Well, this was short. –frowns- This kind of just randomly flowed from my fingers. :/ I didn't like the end. It's cheesy, and stupid, and cheesy, and stupid, did I mention it's cheesy and stupid? I did? Oh. XD

If anyone is confused don't be afraid to ask. :)

I'm hoping to update quicker this time. :) But I dunno ...

**AUTHOR NOTE TWO: Yeah, the ending was horrid, but I've got a plan, I think I might adopt the imprinting phenomenon. :) What do you guys think?**

**BTW Edward will not be falling in love at first sight, this last bit of the chapter was all part of something I'm currently planning.  
**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_Bella snarled furiously as _Jacob_, I mentally sneered his name, tried to push Bella into his car. Her hands were tied, literally, there wasn't much she could do. Besides she was weak, according to Dr. Cullen's journal, today was the day when she would be weakest._

"_Get in the car you bitch." Jacob hissed as he shoved her harshly against the car seat._

_I couldn't let him take my Bella away. There was no one around who could help. I sprang from my perch on the table and charged half speed, which was still pretty fast, at the idiot that was trying to kidnap Bella.

* * *

_

**Review please. :)**

**Remember if you review you get a "longer sneak peek preview"! *bribes***

**I have given up on thinking of a new catchphrase. :P**

**Review XD**


	17. Fading Away by Demon Hunter

Ignore this chapter. Go to the next one.


	18. Before the Damned by All That Remains

Okay. So. Yeah. Please read this. All of this. Please and thank you.

I'm okay again. I feel great actually. Better than I have in a long time. ^-^

B-but. I don't want to continue this story. I mean. I'm NOT giving up on my plot-line. Nope. I'm not. I swear I'm not. I just want to rewrite it, make it better. I feel like somewhere along the line of this story I kind of lost the path I wanted to take. It just kept twisting and turning in ways I didn't want me to. And it's been so long since I've written most of this that I've almost forgotten half of what this version of the story is about.

So I've decided to discontinue this story. I'll leave it up. But I'll also publish a new story which will be the new version of this one. It will be the upgrade. I'm doing this for the sake of coherency. I want this story to _make sense_. Or, well, slightly make sense at the very least. The plot-line is not logical but that's not what I mean, I mean in the grammar and sequence of the events. I want this story to be grand because if there are others who love trippy stories just like I do then this story would be great for them. But when I read a story with a good plot but bad spelling and grammar and everything in between then it's just so sad.

So I vow to make this story better than it is. I don't want to be mediocre anymore. I know this is just a fanfiction. Yeah. But I want to be able to write. Or at least pretend like I can. XD

I'm so sorry you've all had to put up with my stupidity and crazyness and everything. I had a problem. And I fixed it. Now I'm good. But I want to be better. I feel like I'm a different person than the person I was when I started this story. I just can't continue with the same vibe. I need to start a new. Make it like I am now.

This might not make sense to most of you. But it makes sense to me. And my therapist says that's the important thing ... Blame him! *points finger at therapist*

Also. In order to write better and in order to sort of keep myself on track of my plot-line I am requesting a BETA. Please someone. If you want to be my Beta PM me. Or leave me a review. Or both. Or comment on my fuck wacky blog. Whatever. I just really would like to get to know my Beta before hand. And I really would like a Beta. I write okay. But I need someone to keep me on track. ADHD makes it hard to follow my own plot sometimes. haha.

So yeah. I need a Beta. I'm going to put a note on the first chapter so everyone knows that this story is discontinued but that there will be a new version of it soon.

Aha. I love you all. So. If you want to read the rest of this story. Or well the new version of this story please put me on author alert or something so you can be notified when the new story comes out. Also I would appreciate it if some of you guys told me what events in this story should also be in the new version. Because maybe you have a favorite part or something and I don't want to leave that out of the new version.

I understand if you're angry. I do. I would be. But ... Yeah.

So. If you want to read the new version of TBEJC then great. If you don't. ): I'm sorry for letting you down.

I'm open to flames. Advice. Anything basically.

And just a reminder. I'm looking for a beta for the new version of this story.

Toodles everyone.

-Jazmin Torres


	19. IMPORTANT

Forum link with the letter as well, for discussion

www .fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/

Also folks, just in case, make sure to backup your fics, dont want anyone to loose any hard fought work :( And for those wanting to send this or anything else, I believe their e-mails are under the help link on the upper right.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit SinX. Retribution reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson Jazzurt


End file.
